Missing Pieces
by XxSashaxX
Summary: My name is Isabella Swan I had 12 years of military school, I had started when I was three and was kicked out when I turned 15; if the US' best military school couldn't take me then what hope does Forks high have? I'm in search of my missing piece.
1. Introducing Me

Missing Pieces

Chapter 1

**Well, this is going to be very different from my other stories but the whole vampire human thing will depend if you answer my question at the bottom, but in case you don't like reading footnotes, or author notes (oops) then I'll write it here In caps;**

**WOULD YOU PREFERE THE CULLEN'S HUMAN OR VAMPIRE?**

**There we are =) anyway enjoy and let me know what you think.**

**Sasha XxxX**

My name is Isabella Swan and I'm a pain in the ass; I mouth off, I'm short fussed, I wear what I want, say what I want, and do what I want. But the difference between me, you and the rest of the teenage population is that _I_, can get away with it.

I had 12 years of military school, I had started when I was three and was kicked out when I turned 15; if the US' best military school couldn't take me then what hope does Forks high have? Well, this was going to be a blast.

I like playing music loud, I like polishing my guns, I liked the comfort being in the middle of the forest brings, I like playing my drums and sometimes sing if the songs good enough. I liked combat training, but most of all I longed for the missing part of my life…even if I didn't know what that part was yet.

My dad had died in a police raid and had enrolled me into military school months before his death. I had always wanted to join the army, and I fully intended to follow through with that dream. My mother hadn't wanted to take me out, even though she was terribly lonely, but she let me have my wish; and I stayed in training. When I was 10 she found Phil, he was like a second father and I was like a daughter to him. But after I got kicked out my mother said that where she lived there was a high school, nice kids and nice neighbourhood, this was how _that_ little conversation went;

"_Bella, it's lovely all the students are well behaved and Forks is so quaint and quiet It's just lovely. It's a nice neighbourhood and everyone's just…_nice!_" I sighed, _

"_I won't fit in then" I said bitterly, _

"_Don't say things like that! You're a lovely girl!" I rolled my eyes, _

"_Yeah, _'Hey! Wanna be friends? I can kill you in, like, 2 seconds flat!" _that is how this will turn out mum, and I won't fit in" I told her gently, _

"_As your legal guardian-" my eyes widened, _

"_Ok! Ok! I'll go! Don't go into that speech…_please!" _last time she hadn't stopped for 2 hours straight. My own personal hell. _

So that's how I ended up walking to my mum's house from the airport…ok I guess it doesn't. I liked exercise and it cleared my head, I _would_ be army crawling through the bushes on the side of the road if I didn't have all this fucking luggage as baggage. I looked down at my watch and smiled, _late_, as per usual. I liked stretching boundaries…a lot….ok it was my _life_. Sighing, I looked up at the sky smiling as a drizzle of rain began to pour. I hadn't felt rain in so long, and doing a 7 hour combat end of year course was hell in 49˚C.

I rounded a corner that was completely covered in vegetation and smiled as I saw my mum sat on a swing chair on her house porch.

"BELLA!" she exclaimed and ran up to me, I was engulfed into a hug in mere seconds and smiled and I inhaled her familiar mother's scent.

"I missed you" she whispered,

"I missed you too mum" I said back, equally as quiet.

"C'mon! I want you to meet Phil!" I smiled and let her pull me into the house.

The thing is that I wasn't allowed out of the base while I was still enrolled, I'd never seen Phil, and I hadn't seen my mum since I was 3. Don't get me wrong, Phil called every night, mum called twice a day so it wasn't like I didn't _know_ them but my second family was back at the base, and I already missed them.

I walked into the house; the inside was quite a contrast to the exterior. The outside had looked like mum had described the neighbourhood, quaint, and looked like an English Victorian structure; it even had the fringe, marble frames, and columns. It had been enchanting. However, the inside was modern and kitted out with natural cream colours, was I really living here?

My mother squealed in excitement and satisfaction as my jaw dropped. I hear a creek at the top of the stairs and pulled my jaw back up. I saw a man with jet black hair come down the stairs with a baseball t-shirt on. He smiled widely,

"Bella! I finally get to see you in person!" as soon as I heard to voice I knew who it was…Phil.

"Phil!" I exclaimed back as he hugged me tightly,

"I didn't think you were this tall" I told him, he smirked,

"I was taller, I've shrunk" he added I laughed. Renee looked as if she was about to cry,

"Aw! Don't cry mum" I said to her,

"I'm just, happy" she said quietly.

After that I insisted I make tea, I made a nice paella and then decided that I should get an early night,

"School tomorrow" Phil teased,

"It will be wonderful Bella" my mum glared playfully at Phil,

"What! School's hell!" I couldn't agree more Phil. Well at least not until tomorrow. What I _actually_ needed to do was set up my…_equipment._

I ran into my room and sprang on the bed, landing in a defensive crouch. I then lay down on my stomach in a flash, pretended I had my C9A1 and slowly scanned the room. I was homesick ok? I missed my training, I missed camping out late at night discussing tactics, I had all my guys back there at the base and everyone had been sad to see me go. Even my teachers seemed a little sad, you see we were taught advanced high school so that we could still learn whilst training but it was in the so called _"high school_" that I got kicked out of because I misbehaved when I was bored. I knew all the stuff I was being taught, basically I was moved up, or advanced numerous years in an advanced high school. But I was never called a nerd, or a both. I just didn't work like a normal school did; your brains were appreciated at the base…because everyone knew it could save your ass.

I slowly got off the bed, sighing. Walking over to my bags I inspected my room, it was a large "L" shape, the shorted length of the room was raised with a window and desk, along with 3 book shelves, a computer desk, and a seating area. The rest of the room had a king sized bed, more book shelves, a grand piano in the corner, an expensive drum set, a set of draws, a coffee table and two soft, comfy looking leather seats with a lamp on the coffee table.

Then there was three doors, one-a walk in wardrobe, another a large bathroom and the last one, a large storage area full of shelves and draws _oh how well my mother and step-father know me well_ I mused to myself and I filled up my closet and book shelves.

I then got my hard shell suit case (that had been a bitch to get through security, in the end I had to show them my military bracelet and tattoo) I unzipped the top and flung It open. I left the case on the bed as I went back and forth to place all the guns in the third room, _MAC-11, Mini-Uzi, Desert Eagle, G18's, _right that's all my pistols done, _LSW,M1919 Browning, MG42, RPD, AK47, C9A1, _ machine guns and assault rifles done, _AA-12, TOZ-194, KS-23, Lupara, ENARM pentagun_ now all my shotguns were done all I had to place in the draws were a few other bits and bobs.

_ACOG scope, mags, throwing knives, smoke grenades, flash's, frag's, semtex's, claymore's, C4's, ballistic knife, grips._

I smiled at the prizes I had accumulated over the years. Each holding a different memory, each holding a bit of my pride and confidence. And all of that added up = moi.

I walked out of the gun room, as I have now named it, and locked it behind me. I thread the key onto a key loop that I would add keys to the house too. I walked over to my desk and thread my room key onto the key loop as well and decided I'd leave the keys to my bathroom and wardrobe under some paper in a desk draw or something.

I did go to sleep then; I dreamt I was back at the base; that I was out in the open; that I was with the guys camping out under the stars; and as per usual, I dreamt about my missing piece.

**Ok let me know what you think. Do you want the human's human or vampire? Up to you, I think my problem is I don't let my readers input enough so yeah, let me know!**

**Hope you enjoyed! **

**Sasha XxxX**


	2. I find a new buddy

_Missing Pieces~Page~_3

Chapter 2

**I got a really positive response for last chapter! Can we keep the reviews up please? It's just I hate it when I get all excited about a story and then the reviews drop. Here are those said reviewers whom I each owe a prezzie to;**

**VAMPGIRLYGIRL**, kawaiigrlmari , **Twilight Gleek** , narutosonlyfriend , **Twisted Musalih**

**Usually I would write a message to each of you, but in previous stories I'd get PM's saying it was a waste of space, but that was from the people who didn't review so I carried on. But maybe it's best I don't delay reading, ey? **

**Thank you for the response and I'm edging with the people, and leaning towards vampires but you never know. Anyway, Enjoy, **

**Sasha XxxX (oh and I was thinking of making each chapter 3 pages long, let me know if you want longer)**

"Bella, get up sweetie" I groaned,

"Go away, I'm tired" mutterings came from my mouth as I was shaken awake, I hadn't really ever slept in at the base, this was bliss and I was being pulled right out of it.

"Bella you have school, you don't want to be late. And I think you have a present from the base" mum said in a knowing tone, I shot up and scrambled for something to wear as I sprinted into my wardrobe. I yanked a pair of black skinny jeans and a V-necked t-shirt of their hangers and tugged them on. I ran out of there brushed my teeth at super speed and was downstairs in seconds. I looked around frantically,

"It's outside Bella" Phil said from the island,

"Thanks" I said as I made my way eagerly outside. I frowned as I looked around until my eyes landed on a shiny, brand new jet black, Suzuki G-Strider. I squealed loudly **(A/N: fave bike ever!)**.

My hands drifted over the body and came to notice a small piece of black paper tied to the handlebars. I gingerly opened it and looked at numerous messy scribbles and scrawls that I immediately noticed and recognised were from the guys back at base. I bit my lip to keep from crying, I didn't cry.

_Bella, _

_I miss you already, now I have no one to play CoD with; everyone else sucks so bad. If I could convince them to bring you back I would, but they're a bunch of stubborn bastards. Hope you like the bike, I knew you were eyeing it. _

_Mitch_

_HEY BELLA!_

_Life at base is like hell without you, everyone is all depressed and don't know what to do. I was thinking on asking __***cough***__ threatening __***cough***__ them to go visit __***cough***__ kidnap __***cough***__ you. Hang in there, _

_Nat_

_Dear Bella, _

_As your drill sergeant I order you to make the best of this opportunity…and burn that school down! Do what you do best kiddo and make a scene, remember to keep your guns clean and regularly use them (I have no doubt that you will). We all miss you dearly, we have to pull straws to see the three people who would write to you, I think it was fixed considering your two best friends _both_ got picked don't you? Never mind I got picked as well! We miss you dearly Bella, I think the guys are planning something and I'd like you to know that whatever it is I'm fully behind it if it gets you back. If not, well, I need some fun. _

_Sergeant Chris Loopin _

I let out a jagged breath, I would _not_ cry.

"Bella are you ok?" I turned and saw Phil,

"Yeah, just missing it a little, ya know?" I said with a half-hearted laugh,

"Um, not really but I can imagine" I laughed properly this time, of course he wouldn't have been enrolled in a military base, Phil was enrolled in a sporting college for aspiring teens.

"I better have breakfast" I said to him, giving a nary glance over my shoulder in longing. Phil chuckled.

*~(School)~*

I was flying past trees and vegetation that I had grown used to at the base, they could be life savers. The wind whipped my hair and it felt weird not hiding at the side of the road, instead I was riding on it. I drifted into the school parking lot to find that no one was there apart form a canary yellow porch. I smiled, driver has taste.

I slung my messenger bag over my shoulder and made my way into reception,

"Hello what-" I shook my head,

"Cut the shit, I'm Bella Swan I would like my schedule" I smiled sweetly, she looked shocked and taken aback but silently handed over the piece of paper anyways. I "forgot" the singing slip and walked out.

I sat on one of the benches and was disappointed to see that the sun did _not_ seem like it would make another appearance today. I heard faint, dainty little footsteps and slightly heavier, though still graceful, footsteps falling in sync with the first.

"Hey" I said not looking up from my phone as I texted Mitch, I heard them stop and then take in a breath.

"Hello, I'm Alice Cullen and this is my boyfriend Jasper Hale" I looked up and saw a very pixie looking girl with spiky jet black hair. The boy to her left, who I presume was Jasper, had slightly curly blond hair. But both had honey golden eyes, though they seemed a little cold to me.

"Nice to meet you" I said, I stood up and shoved my phone into my pocket and extended my freed hand. Alice took it with hesitation but pulled me into a hug,

"I'll make sure we're good friends" her wording was odd but I brushed it off, I tended to look into things too much and get obsessed. For example, the time I wanted to find out the whole hidden back story the Nazi Zombies on Call of Duty. It was worth it but I looked like a crazed scientist for a few days.

"Nice to meet you Bella" Jasper said, and I saw a confusing look of relief on his face. Alice chimed a laugh,

"You seem to be one of the few humans who does not…_aggravate_ Jasper, lucky you" Alice said, once again her wording was off and like I said, I would _not_ look into this.

"Bella, some girls called Jessica and Lauren will no-doubtedly come up to you today, they aren't nice people don't fall for their tricks" she sounded like some carnival fortune-teller, I mentally shrugged, s'cool with me.

"I'm usually a pretty good judge of character, and I'm not so nice myself Alice. Trust when I say that" I said she smiled softly,

"So what do you think of us?" Jasper asked, seeming intrigued and grinned,

"I think you're trying hard to hide something and to not be scary. Don't ask me what I mean by that because I don't know. It's just odd feelings" I said, Alice kept her cool and smiled though her eyes held shock and possibility. Whilst Jasper just stood there gaping at me. I rolled my eyes.

"I'm weird and bad news, it's just how I roll" I said,

"I'll take you to you first lesson, Jasper can you meet me at my locker?" Alice asked Jasper nodded, gave her a quick kiss on the cheek and left me with Alice.

The walk to my lesson was quiet until me stopped outside the classroom door,

"Bella, remember what I said, and try to behave" she said like a nagging mother,

"I don't behave Alice" I said to her,

"I know"

First, second, third, and fourth class passed quickly and easily. I _did_ behave, didn't talk or interrupt; but that was because I was planning a little stunt this lunch. The bell rang and I headed for the nearest janitors closet, I had hacked the local building site's website to get some blue prints of surrounding buildings and facilities. I opened the door and found a but brawny guy rifling through a box,

"Well, here I thought I was the only badass kid in the whole bloody school" I said tapping my foot, the guy spun round to reveal a friendly face with dimples.

"Emmet" he said extending his hand, I took and shook it hard, he winced slightly but I brushed it off.

"Bella" his face lit up with recognition and then humour,

"My pixie-of-an-adoptive-sister get to you first?" he asked, I smiled as he described Alice. I nodded,

"She's not _that _bad" I said to him, he rolled his eyes,

"You haven't had to put up with her for like a hundred years!" I knew he was joking but again, the wording was off. What the hell was wrong with this family? Seriously.

"So what were you planning?" he asked,

"Flash bang and stick bomb into the teacher's lounge" I said simply inspecting my non-existent nails. Not practical. He whistled,

"Nice, I was just gunna spray paint to courts, mind if I join in?" I smiled, he could be a good friend, reminded me of Mitch and Nat.

"Sure" I said, I looked around and saw the balloons and tin foil were right at the top of the shelves that hit the celling, Emmet chuckled,

"Want me to-" I sprang up on the balls of my feet and latched into the air-conditioning vent, I weighed little-due to the hard exercise I was put through, even though I was constantly stuffing my face- and so did not bend the vent. I swapped my hands for my feet and used my now free hands to collect all the stuff I would need. I swapped both feet for one hand as the other held my newly acquired materials and jumped down. Emmet's eyes were wide with admiration and excitement,

"Anyone would think you're a vampire"

**Hope you liked the 2****nd**** chapter, review pretty please, Sasha XxxX**

_Missing Pieces~Page~_3


	3. Meeting the Cullen's

Chapter 3

**I think it's nice of me to update twice in one day, don't you? Well that's all because of the lovely people who reviewed. I'll update as soon as I can when you hit 5 reviews for each chapter. This is twice as long as my other chapter as requested by **narutosonlyfriend, **and obviously I'd listen to you ;)**

**Anyway, thank you to those who reviewed, here they are;**

Carol xx, **love bella swan** , narutosonlyfriend , **Esme Nicole Cullen**, Twisted Musalih

**Also thank you to the 10 who faved and the 12 who alerted, let's keep the feedback coming! **

**Enjoy, Sasha XxxX**

Me and Emmet silently made our way to the teacher's lounge, I was surprised at how light footed Emmet could be-considering his size and all. You could tell it was all muscle though, best friend in the making. I grinned evilly, but it was almost scary as Emmet's evil grin was exactly the same as mine.

"Ready?" I asked, handing him the stink bomb, his grin widened,

"Definitely" I kicked open the door, making wood chips splinter off the door frame. I tossed in my flash and closed the door as the bright light shone between the gap between the door frame and door. I saw momentary spots across my vision but ignored them, I was used to it. I opened the door again just in time for Emmet to chuck the stink in and closed the door.

"Think they saw us?" Emmet asked as we casually strolled away from the lounge.

"Nah, it they did…let's just say I can get away with it" I said cryptically. Emmet didn't seem to mind.

"Are you hungry?" he asked, I nodded and laughed,

"I'm _always_ hungry, but I've already ate. Lunch is to late here so I had my lunch in fourth period" I told him, he boomed a laugh.

"Fair enough"

*~(Music, last period)~*

"I'm not singing" I said bluntly to the teacher,

"I appreciate your lack of confidence Miss. Swan-" I scoffed and Emmet laughed, I had 2 lessons with Emmet-Music and PE. I had one with Alice-Graphics, one with Japer-History and one with Alice's, Jasper's and Emmet's adoptive brother, Edward. He hadn't been in school today though. I had learnt that Emmet had a girlfriend named Rosalie, Alice was of course with Jasper as I had learnt this morning, their adoptive parents were called Carlisle and Esme, Carlisle was a doctor and I think I'll be seeing him soon, and they had some family down in Alaska. I would be seeing Dr. Cullen soon as I tended to get myself a little scraped up in my…_exercises_, and needed cleaning up or a few stitches. I refuse to go in any casts though. I had a high pain threshold and preferred to be awake when they re-broke the bone into position; teaching myself a lesson to _not_ do that again. I never did, but god found new means of harm every time.

"-it's not lack of confidence miss, it's the sheer obscurity of what you teach" I said to her, glaring her down. I smiled when she cringed.

"Now I'm going to go sit over there and plug my iPod in my ears and ignore this class while you teach some shit to the rest of these _people_ ok?" she gulped but squared her shoulders.

"That is no way to talk to an adult" she said sternly, I rolled my eyes and I swear steam began to form out of her ears.

"Carful don't want to evaporate your brain do we? And that is no way to talk to me" I said and showed her my bracelet, considering my tattoo is on my right shoulder blade and I didn't feel like stripping in front of the class. People tended to jump to conclusions when they saw my body, either I was on steroids or I was an exercise freak. I wasn't either, but I guess it looked that way. Her eyes widened,

"Now, you just whisper that to a few teachers and don't breath a word about this to anyone else, got it? If you even _think_ about this or anyone else thinks about this then I can personally do what I want with your life" obviously I wouldn't, I'm not as evil as I come across and only a few know who I really am. She nodded numbly, I smiled and sat down and blasted my music loud enough into my ears so I couldn't hear to "choir" sing.

*~(An hour later)~*

I was on my way home now, bored as hell. I gunned the bike harder and did a wheelie, I sighed as I my front wheel connected with the road once again. What to do, what to do. My face lit up with an idea. I cut the engine and hopped off the bike. I pushed it home and silently hit it in the back yard before sneaking up a tree and climbing through my open window-now this is a lesson to all of you, always leave your window open in case you're out late or don't want to be noticed.

I grabbed the nearest gun from the gun room and a few mags then made my way over to my wardrobe, grabbed a gun belt and slipped the desert eagle in, shoved the mags in the pockets and strapped it to my leg. I grabbed another strap for a knife and jogged lightly back into the gun room, grabbed my throwing knife and slipping it into its holster. I took off my V-neck and put on a dark blue tank top and strapped my knife to my arm. I looked at my tattoo in the mirror, of course I was too young but I had contacts, the US military to be exact.

I grabbed my dog tags out of the draw; I knew why I was doing this…to ease the homesickness. I kicked off my converse and yanked on my combat boots, grabbed a black permanent marker and jumped gracefully back out the window. I landed with a light _thud_ and sprinted into the forest, I found a clearing full of fallen trees that presented obstacles and climbing opportunities. I took out the marker and began to expertly draw people onto tree's and rocks. I was good at art and even in black the people looked shockingly realistic.

I smiled and shoved the pen back in my pocket, yanked my gun out of its holster on my leg and loaded it. I smiled as the satisfying _click_ told me I was ready to let rip.

"_five, four, three, two…_" I shot at the first person and rolled to the ground as I imagined a shot back, I shot back quickly with two swift pulls of my trigger and smiled as I fabricated a cry of pain and a fallen body. I leapt over logs, climbed up the diagonally fallen trees. Then I came to my last drawn person. Right up in the canopy.

I secured my gun in its holster and held my knife in my mouth, between my teeth. I climbed up one of the finest fallen trees and then jumped to hang onto a branch above my head. I swung to build up some momentum and then flung myself upwards until I came close enough to the branch above me to actually sit on it. I crouched and surveyed my surroundings. Forks really was beautiful up here, but I cursed myself for getting distracted by insignificant scenery and dropped behind the tree that had the last person drawn on it. I removed the knife from my teeth and stabbed the tree until it wept. I grinned, triumphant. I used the rope ladder to get down; I had used it to get up there to draw the person.

I brushed off my jeans and reminded myself to but on my combats next time, I was usually always in a pair and didn't need to change. That was different here, and climbing trees in ultra-skinny skinny jeans was a bitch. I heard a rustle of leaves and froze, and then I saw a small rabbit hop past me. Well I guess the first step towards a normal teenage girl is loving cute animals, right? I picked it up,

"Hello, I like killing things? How about you?" the little mother fucker bit me! I placed it on the ground, though I should have dropped it. I didn't hurt but I didn't know what had been on the rabbit teeth when it bit me I could be infected. I _told_ you I would be seeing Dr. Cullen today, didn't I?

I walked into the direction I saw the hospital when I walked to my new house. I smiled as it finally came into view, the blood had really started pouring and was leaving a trail behind me, it was deeper than it had originally seemed. Only then did I realize that I still had my dog tags on and my tattoo was on full view. Who gives a shit; no point hiding who I was anymore, this town was too small and I _didn't_ want an infected arm, those thing hurt like fucking hell.

I held my head high as whispers followed in my wake, I took a deep breath as I approached the counter.

"Excuse me, can I see a doctor it will only take a minute" I said curtly, I was irritated and annoyed, just because I could potentially save your sorry ass didn't mean you could stare and whisper!

"U-um yeah, s-sure" _great_ a stutterer. I was ushered through to the nearest doctor. I was forced onto a bed and told to lie down, I refused obviously and they didn't argue. So I was sat on the edge of a creaky hospital bed swinging my legs as the blood coming out of my arms dripping into a bucket the nurse had placed on the floor. I looked around absently and peered through the gap in the curtain that had been pulled around me.

"Hello" I turned and saw a pale man with blond hair and a kind smile. He had eyes just like Alice, Emmet and Jasper. That was strange considering if he _was_ Dr. Cullen then they were only his adoptive children right? God life is confusing.

"Dr. Cullen right?" I asked, brushing off that I hadn't heard him approach. I'd lost a lot of blood that had to be it. _Bella you had 30cm deep gashes on every exposed surface on your body in the trial in Iraq and your senses were perfectly fine_ stupid sub-conscious thoughts ruining my explanations. Dr. Cullen chuckled,

"Did my children bombard you?" I nodded, smiling.

"Emmet's a blast to be around, oh sorry if you get a letter from school. Me and Emmet got bored-" Carlisle smiled as he laughed,

"Alice and Jasper were friendly too, they're nice people" I said, and I knew he knew that I thought that was a rarity, finding nice people. He inspected my arm, but when he moved round to inspect it further he gasped as he saw my shoulder,

"I know, I know, I've been getting that a lot today" **(A:N/ this is where it **_**would**_** have stopped, but you better thank** narutosonlyfriend **for asking me to make the chapter longer :D )**

"Bella, you know that's illegal" he said gently, I froze.

"Not when you've been trained since you were 3 and have a place held for you on the front line for when you turn 18" he was about to open his mouth to say something when I carried on,

"How do you know my name?" I asked him, my alarms going off in my head,

"That would be my doing, sorry" a smooth, velvet voice said from the side of the bed. What the hell was wrong with me today? I didn't hear Carlisle approach or this guy, what the actual hell.

"How do _you_ know my name?" I asked him, his hair was a bronze colour and completely unruly. His eyes were the same as Carlisle's.

"Alice" he said simply,

"So you're Edward?" I asked, seeing as he was the only member missing and he looked similar to the others.

"You're observant, but yes I am, pleased to meet you" I shook his hand,

"Yeah, first time we meet I have blood pouring out my arm" I said sarcastically,

"I hadn't noticed" Edward said just as confused as I felt.

"Why did you leave me in biology? I had to suffer alone!" I said pouting, he chuckled.

"I was needed here" he said like it explained all.

I felt Dr. Cullen stick something cold in my arm and I just continued my conversation with Edward, he began the stitches after applying the antiseptic cream and wipe.

"All done" the doc said,

"Thank you" I said smiling at him,

"You're welcome, are you ok getting home?" I smiled,

"I'm fine" I jumped off the bed and ducked under it to retrieve my stuff. I strapped my equipment back on and faced them once more,

"Thanks again" I chuckled internally at their widened eyes.

I was half way down the corridor when I heard my name whispered behind me, I turned and saw Edward there, just like that. Maybe I needed an early night.

"Can I help you?" I asked as sweetly as possibly when you were looking forward to playing war games at home.

"Are you sure it's safe for you to carry those around?" Edward asked,

"Yeah I'm pretty sure" I said curtly and turned to walk away.

*~(back at the house)~*

"Bella?" my mother called,

"Here mum" I said in a clipped tone,

"What happened to your arm?" she gasped, I shrugged.

"Just a demonic little bunny rabbit" I muttered, and then she realized what I had on. Of course she knew I had the tattoo, but she probably didn't know the extent of my gun possession.

"Did you go out like that?" she asked slowly, I nodded and grabbed an apple.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I?" I asked her confused,

"Bella, you should try to fit in" she said, I sighed.

"Ok I'll try my best"

*~(school)~*

Hell, hell, hell-hell-hell

I sat in history as we went over the titanic,

"So does anyone know why the grand ship sank?" Miss. Dire asked, I rolled my eyes as no one raised their hand, so I did. Putting you hand up _instead_ of a sarcastic comment was normal right?

"Yes Bella" I smirked,

"The Titanic sank because of a needle point expansion joint, instead of using the newly invented _Bulb_ expansion joint that was shown of their blue prints" I said to her, Jasper gave me a smile and everyone else glared. What the hell? I was a bitch and they glare, I was normal and they glare, what's up with that?

History past and I looked at my schedule even though I didn't need too, why you ask? To avoid mike asking me out…again. _PE, History, Biology, Graphics, lunch, Music_. My lessons had been fine; apart from history had been boring. Jasper was cool to be with though, not a silent as everyone made him out to me…which might as well be mute. He didn't seem to mind though.

I got up and walked to bio after saying bye to Jasper, I opened the class room door,

"You're late" I rolled my eyes,

"What no hello? Just _you're late_? I'm offended" I said in an uncanny impression of his voice and sat down.

"Hey" I said to Edward as I got my books out,

"Hello" I looked over to see him smirking, causing me to involuntarily roll my eyes again.

"What are you smirking at?" I asked him,

"You" I ignored the butterflies that ignited in my stomach and put it down to being hungry, I'd eat in graphics.

We finished the lab early and I turned towards Edward,

"Shoot" he looked confused,

"I know you want to ask questions, so shoot" I clarified. He nodded, amused.

"Where were you last taught?" he asked,

"A military base back in phoenix" auto pilot was on now; I couldn't seem to lie to Edward, that could be dangerous.

"The tattoo?" I smirked, I loved my tattoo,

"My pledge to join the army" he frowned,  
"Don't try to talk me out of it, I'm enrolling and I've had the speech a gazillion times before" he glared icily at the table top.

"Dog tags?"

"Identification"

"For what?"

"My unit and base number" he looked furious,

"It's dangerous you know" I chuckled,

"That's why I love it, if I was a guy I wouldn't get this treatment, I'd bet my life" I muttered darkly, Edward pulled a face.

"Probably not, because I wouldn't be that intrigued as to interrogate you" I wasn't ment to hear, but I did anyway. And I hadn't been talking about that, I didn't mind him interrogating me, it was the whole _bella, you're a woman; you shouldn't join the army. _

"And plus, I love my equipment" he looked at me like I was crazy. I fiddled with my bracelet.

"What's that?" I gave a lopsided grin,

"I saved the Pres once, the rest of my troop had been kidnapped and I was alone and 14. I killed the terrorists heartlessly and he gave me this. I like to see it as a pass to anything I want" Edward looked taken aback,

"Bush felt bad for putting me in danger, I told him it was what I did and not to worry, he completely ignored that and gave me enough cash for life, an invitation to the white house awarding ceremony and the bracelet. I refused the first two and said I'd take the bracelet in exchange for a promise from him, to not mention me to anyone. He didn't keep that promise which is why I use the bracelet to my advantage. He told every school, college, shop, hospital, everywhere. My face was never shown though, so I guess he kept the promise to a certain extent" I shrugged. I couldn't quite believe I just said all of that at a biology lab table.

"Alright you can pack up and go" I gathered up my stuff,

"See ya Edward"

I was walking down the halls toward the tech block when I was stopped by a blond looking bitch and a frizzy haired girl by her side.

"Why were you talking to Edward Cullen?" the blond sneered, her nasal voice like scraping metal. I glared back at her, causing her to pale.

"It doesn't matter who I talk to, not to you anyway. So shut that ugly little face of yours before I rearrange it into a more _suiting_ position. Got it?" she nodded, I looked at the frizzy haired girl,

"Let me give you some advice, no one will like you if you blindly follow a bitch, ok? Leave her behind to fix her ways because sooner or later she'll trip you up and stab you in the back, it's the type of person she is, I would know. Now go find some real friends and I can guarantee mike will notice you" her jaw dropped,

"I know things can't even begin to imagine" I've seen more deaths than you have make-up shops, I've killed more people than you've asked out, I've had more blood on my hands than you have foundation on your face. I'm a monster and always will me.

**Well did you like it? Let me know if you didn't, and I think I will make the Cullen's vampires, let me know it you strongly disagree, don't want to upset anyone. Ok, please review =) Sasha XxxX**

**p.s. if you want to know what Bella's tattoo looks like it's on my profile**


	4. A single sound

_Missing Pieces~Page~_5

Chapter 4

**I'm sorry this is late, you don't want to hear about my life so I'll shut up. Thank you for the response! It was lovely, and a shock to be honest. I'd begun to expect to worst so that I would feel happy about posting for you guys. Stupid I know. Anyway, here are my reviewers =) ;**

Esme Nicole Cullen , **kawaiigrlmari**** , **Twisted Musalih , **Pianogirl05**** , **VampPixyJAK, **Twilight Gleek** , flappy101, **narutosonlyfriend**

**I'm just gunna say this now, I LOVE you guys, seriously, you just gave me a serious pick me up =) ok to answer some questions, yes the other Cullen's will be in this (Rosalie, as most of you have asked for, included). And I would just like to say that ****narutosonlyfriend**** you are like the sister i **_**don't**_** have but want, =) that means a lot. My brother is a pain in the ass and my best friend is more like a brother to me than he will ever be. Anyway I'll shut up now ;D cause I'll probs tear up, I don't do that often but, yeah, that was a **_**really, really**_** nice review, thanks. **

**OK, the poll results as such are in and here are the results. =)**

**Cullen's humans; 1 (**anonymous-author122 anonymous-author122**) 2 (**VampPixyJAK**) 3 (**Twisted Musalih**)**

**Cullen's vampire's; 1 (**Esme Nicole Cullen**) 2 (**Pianogirl05**)3 (**flappy101**) 4 (**VAMPGIRLYGIRL**) 5 (**kawaiigrlmari**)**

**So the vampires win! If you don't like then I'm sorry but more people should have voted or said they didn't mind (****narutosonlyfriend****) =) just let me know so I know you're not blanking me ;D ok this was a really big authors note and thank you if you read this far, but I have just one more thing. I have a competition sorta thing about half way through, really simple and you get to publicise anything you want. I explain more further down. Enjoy this chappy, **

**Sasha XxxX, happy reading. **

*~()~*

I heard Lauren shouting my name with various imaginative cuss words in front every time, but I took no notice. The mere cries and pleas for mercy were horrifically more overpowering than her pitiful insults. Even then I conquered both, and ruthlessly ploughed ahead.

I sprinted into graphics,

"Sorry I'm late" I said with an angelic smile, it worked to an extent. I went over and sat next to Alice. Placing my books on the desks that were circled round the front (behind were computers) I turned to her,

"So how's your day been?" she asked me, a spark of knowing aflame in her wise, golden eyes. The class had commenced and now, seeing as Alice and I had both finished the project lessons ago, we were free to talk.

"Ok, I accidentally spilled my life story out to your brother but that's it" I said nonchalant, her replying grin was blinding.

"What did you talk about?" she said, bouncing in her seat. I gave her a disturbed look but answered anyway,

"That would be a government secret I would be telling" I told her, her eyes narrowed,

"But you told _Edward_" she whined,

"_Accidently" _I replied in the same tone, reminding her of my earlier statement; to be honest that wasn't the whole truth. I had told Edward willingly but I couldn't lie to him and the shit just wouldn't stop coming out of my mouth! This could be a problem, and dangerous. Alice huffed,

"I'll find out you know" I smiled,

"Of course" sarcasm dripping in every word, but Alice continued with what she was doing-which was nothing-as if I hadn't spoken…stubborn little pixie.

Graphics passed, I ate as I worked on some interior design work; I designed a 3D model of a club and then started listing materials and pantone colours.

"Where are you going?" Alice asked as I made a sudden decision not to go to the cafeteria.

"I just ate my lunch there really isn't any reason for me to go to the cafeteria is there? I think I'll bunk" I said to her. Her eyes narrowed,

"There _is_ a reason to come to the cafeteria…to talk to me!" she exclaimed, she pouted as I rolled my eyes putting on my best puppy dog face and made my eyes water. I had that power. You could see Alice's resolve crumble,

"Aw, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be pushy" I broke into a grin, the tears all but sucked back into my tear ducts and I flashed a toothy smile.

"See you later Alice" I waved over my shoulder as she stood there mouth open,

"I just got beat at my own game" I heard her mutter, I chuckled to myself before making it to the forest.

I sat in a tree for lunch, I liked being outside; it was oddly peaceful and relaxing. What did I have last? _Music, ugh you don't like choirs bella Bunk off_ the voice in my head advised, I think that "voice" was a devil on my shoulder but hey, what can you do? I sighed as I remembered I didn't want to leave Emmet alone to face music. As the sun didn't seem to be coming out I couldn't bask in it and was getting rather irritated with Forks' weather. Did it every stop being so, _gloomy_? I guess not.

I trudged back into school and went into the music room 10 minutes before class began so I could get comfy. iPod went on shuffle, and my feet were propped up on table, my head was laid back and I was at ease.

Emmet also came in early and his eyes settled on me before his mouth stretched into a large smile.

"Bella!" he called, I smiled softly and pulled my headphones out.

"Hey Emmet" I said smirking as he bounced up and down,

"What's got you so excited?" I asked, his grin turned sly,

"Alice is planning on capturing you and-" his hand slapped over his mouth,  
"I wasn't meant to say that" he said, it was muffled behind his hand though.

"I gathered, and she can't catch me" I said, a sly smirk of my own crept onto my face and slipped off his.

Music passed and I complained about their not being a drum kit in the music block. The teacher looked pissed but said she would request one to be ordered I smiled and walked out the room. It had stopped drizzling and now it was just cloud cover, I was nearly at my bike when I sensed someone running up to me I waited until last minute and sidestepped.

"You really shouldn't do that Alice" I said to her, she looked confused and disorientated. Aw Alice isn't used to getting beaten; I guess that's twice to day.

"How did you-" but she didn't finish, I tapped the side of my nose,

"There's a lot you don't know about me" I repeated my words once again.

"Bella, I just want to take you shopping" Alice whined, I grimaced,

"That's not really my scene Alice" I informed her, she rolled her eyes. And placed one delicate hand on her hip,  
"I _know_, but if you don't suit the scene make the scene suit you. Who said shopping had to be dresses?" she said, as if she had prepared for my answers or reactions and made a speech before hand. I shook my hand,

"How about next Friday?" I said, giving in; I wouldn't let her loose twice today that wouldn't be nice.

*~(back at home)~*

Alice had been, to say the least, exultant. I had hopped on my bike, told her goodbye and got home minutes later. I opened the lovely carved door and walked inside,

"I'M HOME!" I called, it echoed through the house,

"Mum? Phil?" I called; it reverberated against the walls but still no answer. I let out a breath, put my bag down and dropped my keys on one of the many neatly lined hooks by the door. I walked into the kitchen and picked up and apple. A white piece of paper fell onto the island top from the bowl; it must have been wedged between my apple and another. I picked it up with one hand and flipped it open, taking a bite out of the apple.

_Dear Bella, _

_I'm so sorry Bella but Phil and I won't be able to come home for at least a week. As you know we were meant to go to Phil's game and be back before you got home, or maybe an hour later. We _did_ go to the game but Phil got injured and broke his leg and fractured his hip. I don't want you to get your school work disturbed so I want you to stay there and study. I'm sorry Bella you know I would be there with you if it didn't present so many complications. Love you, _

_ Mum xx_

The hand writing changed to one of a much messier standard but I knew it.

_P.S. Bella! Stupid bloody buffalo on the other team bounded straight into me! Ugh! Wish you were there and could've beaten him up a bit. Now I'm bed bound and it sucks, I 'm sorry we can't come home its boring without you and your mum has gotten all paranoid about bacteria and not everything is a _"threat"_ it's annoying but it's nice to know she cares. Well that's what I keep telling myself. I never knew how annoying hospitals were and now, I fully sympathise you, I never really believed there were as irritating as you described in your letters and calls. But now, god, I've only been here a few hours and I'm ready to rip my hair out! I've got to go, you're mum will be back in a minute and I'm not meant to do, well…_anything_. So I'll wrap this up, _

_Love you lot, miss you, hospitals suck, I'm sorry, and I hope to see you very soon….if not…break me out! _

_ Love Phil _

I laughed, it was so much like a thing Phil would do. I skipped up stairs and sat at my drums, I started off with the soft beat of a song I knew well.

**(A:N/ sorry to interrupt your reading but I have a little prize for someone who can name the name of this song, who sang it, and the album it's from and I'll shout out whatever you want. Maybe a story that you want people to read, a story of your own, or maybe just how awesome you are! Just write the answer and what you want shouted out and I'll do just that =) hope reply to this, carry on and enjoy)**

I've fought it for a long time now  
While drowning in a river of denial  
I washed up, fixed up, picked up  
All my broken things

Done _that_ enough times.

'Cause you left me  
Police tape, chalk line  
Tequila shots in the dark  
Scene of the crime  
Suburban living with a feeling  
That I'm giving up  
Everything for you  
(For you)

I've never had anyone to give something up for, but I liked the warning behind it. In love you'll do anything and everything for that person, to me that just screamed _DANGER!_ But maybe I'm just pessimistic?

Oh, oh, oh  
How was I supposed to know that you were  
Oh, oh, over me?  
I think that I should go  
(Go!)  
And something's telling me to leave, but I won't  
'Cause I'm damned if I do ya  
Damned if I don't

I played the drums louder and more confidently, I smiled at the lyrics, it was one of the songs I sang with the guys a lot. Especially when Peter was having a rough patch but that's another story **(A:N/ if I did tell this story if would be at most three paragraphs long and would speed up B & E relationship, let me know if you want it)**

It took a lot to take you home  
One stupid call and I end up alone  
You're made up, dressed up  
Messed up plans I set in stone

So many things I had planned out and then they got messed up by someone being stupid, or an ass hole. It wrecks everything you ever know and then you have to rethink every single detail of what you had _just_ worked out. Hell would be an appropriate term.

But you made me do  
When I don't, like, dancing in the alley  
With the streetrat night life  
Can't keep living with a feeling  
That I'm giving up  
Everything for you  
(For you)

Oh, oh, oh  
How was I supposed to know that you were  
Oh, oh, over me?  
I think that I should go  
(Go!)  
And something's telling me to leave, but I won't  
'Cause I'm damned if I do ya  
Damned if I

Don't make a fool of myself  
When you hang around  
When you're gone  
I'm a match that's burning out  
Could have been, should have done  
What I said I was going to do  
(Said that I would do)  
But I never promised you  
(But I never promised you)  
Promised you, promised you

Broken promises cause so much pain; and suffering but sometimes they present opportunities that would have otherwise been lost. I guess you could say there's a silver lining to every cloud.

Oh, oh, oh  
How was I supposed to know that you were  
Oh, oh, over me?  
I think that I should go  
(Go!)  
It never took a fool  
To see the things that I won't  
'Cause I'm damned if I do ya  
Damned if I do ya

Oh, oh, oh  
('Cause you left me)  
How was I supposed to know that you were  
(Police tape, chalk line)  
Oh, oh, over me?  
(Tequila shots in the dark)  
I think that I should go  
(Scene of the crime)  
And something's telling me to leave, but I won't  
'Cause I'm damned if I do ya  
Damned if I do  
Damned if I do ya  
Damned if I don't

Ahh, the sometimes unavoidable occurrence of being stuck between a rock and a hard place, long live the Simpsons.

I smiled and kept playing until the drum beats faded to a stop. I hadn't sung in so long, well, I hadn't sung since I left the base. I only ever sung on my own or around the camp fire when we were on a fake mission, like a drill. It passed the time and kept our hopes up and minds of hunger as we scouted for care packs that could contain food.

I sighed and went over to my desk and started on my homework, I guessed that I should give the teachers a break. I finished quickly and decided that if I was here I should stop trying to think of _what I could be doing_ and instead think of _what I can do_. Just because I wasn't at the base, where I belonged, where I loved to be, didn't mean I couldn't make do with being here, right? Who am I kidding of course it did, I shouldn't be here, I don't belong, I stick out, I'm not normal. No _normal_ girl enjoy shooting heads of humans and animals, it's not right but I do. That makes me not right.

My hands gripped my head and I rocked, I closed my eyes and let out a long, calming breath. It wavered but I was ok, I get this every now and again; normally Nat or Mitch was there to comfort me, not this time though. I was alone I guess. I locked the doors and windows and prepared myself to fall asleep in an empty house. Somewhere deep inside I knew I wasn't alone though.

I must have been asleep for a few hours before my stomach protested and I remembered I hadn't had tea. Stupid me, I looked at the clock and was shocked to see it was only 00:13, ugh, I had been asleep for 73 minutes! What. The. Actual. Hell. I got dressed knowing full well that I wouldn't fall asleep again. I walked downstairs in some short shorts that I wouldn't wear out of the house, and a tank top, I usually wore jeans or combats I'm not used to leg exposure. Dresses and skirts were out of the question. I think that's what Alice wants to change.

I rustled up some food to satisfy my protesting stomach. I heard a high pitched beeping that could only mean one thing, _the base_. My fork clattered onto the plate as I rushed upstairs, my eyes wide and fearful. I rarely lost my cool and turned frightened…this was one of those rare times. I skidded on the polished wooden floor and into my room, I flung open the draw to my desk and got out my phone, the text flashed on screen,

_Bella, Base ASAP, SA, CR_

My hand covered my mouth; I snapped out of it and went on super-fast autopilot. I geared up,

_Combats, combat boots, tank top, long sleeved top, bullet proof vest, pocketed and padded vest, arm and wrist/hand straps, dog tags, bracelet, leg holster, arm holster, all weaponry and artillery. _

I grabbed a wad of money out of my draw and shoved it in my pocket, dashing downstairs I thought over the text, _Bella, Base ASAP, SA, CR_ translated into _Bella, Base as soon as possible, suspected attack, code red_ I swallowed the lump in my throat and took a deep breath. This is what I _do_; they wouldn't call me back unless I was needed.

I hopped on my bike, readjusting my oversized, and overfilled messenger bag I kick started the bike and squealed off down the road, I guess I'm called to Duty.

**This is a little short (only 3,417 words) I'm sorry, I would write more but school got on top of me and I felt it should end here, don't forget my mid chapter competition thing. Any aspiring writers out there? Because it there is I can tell you I have a lot more hits, alerts and faves then the people reviewing so a lot of people will read it if I put it in capitals at the top, bottom and middle :D yeah, so hope you liked and will review =) **

**Sasha XxxX**


	5. Hometown Glory

Chapter 5

**Thank you for the reviews! Here are the reviewers! ; love you all!**

govolturialecbella , **Twilight Gleek**, Esme Nicole Cullen , **SassyGrlx92x**** , **kawaiigrlmari , **Leahmari13**** , **Twilightgurl1917 , **narutosonlyfriend****, **Carol xx

**ok just some notices =) and question answers, or replies to specific reviews :D**

**!****SassyGrlx92x**_**!**_

THIS AWSOME PERSON KNEW THE SONG! =) ACTUALLY SHE WAS THE ONLY ONE TO KNOW THE SONG :/ LOL ANYWAY, SEEING AS YOU DIDN'T SAY WHAT YOU WANTED ADVERTISED I'M GOING TO DO THAT!

_**AN AMAZING STORIE THAT I PLAN ON READING VERY SOON, (AS SOON AS I FINISH MY OTHERS) YOU SHOULD CHECK OUT, ITS BELOW, **_

Captivated By You

READ IT! YOU KNOW YOU WANT TO!

kawaiigrlmari- I was hoping someone would notice that, considering I'm addicted to CoD, in my French book whenever it says cod, I write in bold and caps **CALL OF DUTY ROCK MY WORLD!** Yeah, my French teacher hates me.

**narutosonlyfriend****- **hello =) yep, you caught me, I just wanted to be nice *que blush* I felt bad just thanking for reviews I wanted other people to get them too. I'm looking up that song right now! I'll let you know if it's on repeat next chapter. :d for now, ta ta, hope to hear from you soon.

**Leahmari13****- also has a story you should check out called, **I'd Lie, give it a chance =)

Ok I'll shut up and you can read, hope you like it and decide to review!

Sasha XxxX

P.S. I didn't read through because I'm tired and my eyes hurt from staring at the screen too long, can you please, good naturedly (like you always do) just ignore any mistakes? Thank you xx

I sprinted up towards the large, iron, half meter thick vault like gate. _Home_. Typing in the 24 digit passcode and then an 18 number long verification code I entered the base. After about 5 meters I came to the second gate, a man manned a small kiosk,

"Bella!" he called, I smiled forcefully, I wasn't in the mood for friendly greetings. Not to mention I don't have a frickin' clue who this guy is, but he knows me.

"Dog tag scan" I muttered as I handed him my dog tags, he swiped them and gave them back.

"Thanks" I grumbled and dashed into the base, hopping over the 10 foot wall. I could have done that before but I had to play by the book if I was going to help, I was kicked out; remember that bella, remember that.

I marched into base and found the briefing station, I pushed open the door silently and they should be at the end of the brief now.

"-I DON'T KNOW!" This isn't going well then,

"YOU CAN'T EXPECT US TO FIGHT-"

"OH YES I CAN!"

"_NO_, YOU _CAN'T_"

"BELLA WOULD!" ooh cheap shot,

"What, exactly, would I do?" I said, sweetly,

"BELLA!" I smiled as I was engulfed in hugs.

"We were falling apart, we still are, come, I'll explain" Chris said and lead me into a smaller briefing room, two chairs.

"So, what the fuck happened when I wasn't here? It was bloody fine when I left" I grumbled, Chris let out an angered breath,

"I honestly don't know, we picked up on a morse code-" my jaw dropped,

"Please tell me you didn't let Jack fill my space! Please! You can't read code to save his fucking ass let alone yours!" Chris gulped,

"He was the best we had" I closed my eyes,

"Let me look at the code and _then_ you can tell me what the fuck is going on"

*~(3 hours later)~*

"Helicopter in sight!" I called and jogged to the side to collect my bags, I hadn't seen Mitch and Nat yet, I wonder if they would be coming on this mission or not.

The Morse code had _actually_ said,

_Target unsuspecting, second stop phoenix, first stop Canada_ Jack had _thought_ it said,

_Target in your sights, secure first phoenix, then stop at Canada _lucky I was here to clear that up.

I slung my backpack over my shoulder and ran over to the chopper just as it hit ground.

"Nice to see you again Swan" I smiled up at Evan, my pilot. Ever since he got me out of that sticky situation in Iraq I refuse to have a pilot other than him, because, obviously, I don't trust any others.

"You too Evan" I said to him, he offered a hand to help me in but I ignored it, rolling my eyes, and jumped in, my boots landing on the metal with a light clank.

"Just being a gentleman" he muttered sarcastically.

"Just being bella" I said in the same tone. Even chuckled and radioed _his_ base.

"Yeah, I'm sure I want to do this! What the fuck? YES, I know Bella's on this mission….YES I know what her missions are like! UGH, over" I slammed the radio back down, I smiled crookedly,

"You'd think after the 7 years I've been working with you they'd stop the whole _she could get you killed_ speech, I mean, I _always_ get my team out before myself" I grumbled, it was true though. Just before Iraq we were in Iran and I had practically yanked my arm and leg out of their sockets, and been nearly shredded to pieces by achieved knives men just to get the team out.

"You'd think" Evan replied and then the team piled in.

"Where's Mitch and Nat?" I asked the team, they shrugged; helpful.

"The other chopper I think" one muttered, he was pale and looked scared shitless. Newbie.

"Kay" I muttered, my phone buzzed; I wasn't meant to have it but I did. I gave a thumbs up to Even without looking up from my phone and the chopper set flight.

_Ready for another kick ass mission?_

I smiled as I instantly recognized Mitch's text talk,

_You know it_

I replied,

_BOO!_

Nat. that was all I could say.

_Hey to you to, __**Nathaniel**_

I teased,

_Oy! If you weren't my best friend I would shoot you_

I rolled my eyes,

_I'd still shoot you_

I lied, I could usually lie extremely well. With two exceptions, one more recently discovered than the other. One) texting, I couldn't lie through text and two) Edward, I couldn't lie to him and for that, I might be best if I avoid him. And iPod is going on now, because I don't want to focus on the bull shit I feel when I think about him.

*~(2 hours later)~*

Evan knew I was impatient and took a shortcut, despite being told not to, and probably a stern talking to *cough* juvenile detention*cough* if it wasn't me that he was doing it for. One mention of my name and, hey presto, you're out of what used to be knee high shit.

I snapped my grappling hook onto the holes in the chopper floor and jumped out without hesitation. I was sliding down the rope when I could finally see some land below; the cloud was low today so it made it difficult.

It looked positively normal, but I knew this would be the place of attack, lots of hints from my previous missions; thing that didn't fit in with the mission; added to this. It's almost as if they were _ment_ for me to find, _ment_ for me to point out and lead the whole of base out. The problem was that we were the first deployed. Remember all those _"possible"_ threats you hear of on TV? Yeah, well, they didn't just subside. The reason you never heard about them again, or got the mandatory _the situation in now under control_, was because _our_ base sorted it. But were never noticed or recognized, me took our own accomplishment from knowing we did _something_.

My feet landed silently on the ground, whilst the others only now attached their grappling hooks while Evan hovered above, I was already scouting. I preferred to scout in the air, so I grappled for longer than the rest; but that's just me. I like to know we'll set down safe.

I frowned as I saw nothing out of the ordinary. I saw the white tent that would be the scientists ready and setting up equipment. I walked over, mud silently flattened beneath my foot.

"Hey" I said separating the curtain and stepping into the tent. No reply. _Thanks! Nice to see you too! _I thought in my head. The techs were furiously typing away,

"So, what are you looking for this time?" no response….again!

"Fine I'll just have to break your pocket protectors and shoot you" they all whipped round,

"Now that I have your attention, what the fuck has you so…addicted…to your keyboards" I asked, they fidgeted,

"Just looking for the route of attack" one whispered; hair greasy and teeth yellowing.

"YOU MEAN YOU HAVEN'T DONE THAT YET!"

"_Oh shit, they set her off, I feel sorry for the poor guy facing her wrath"_ I heard one member of team say, my eyes narrowed,

"_Hey shut the fuck up!"_ my face lit up as I heard Mitch and Nat exclaim in unison. I glared back at the technicians,

"I'll be back later to deal with you" I said sternly, full threat obvious in my voice.

"MITCH! NAT!" I exclaimed and ran into their open arms,

"Hey squirt" they said together, I rolled my eyes.

"Been missing me?" I asked,

"Hell yeah"

"Like ice-cream" I rolled my eyes at Nat's response. He was obsessed with ice-cream, I swear he bathed in the stuff. I was the one leading the mission I needed to organize,

"Until the bull shitting techs decide to get their asses in gear I don't have a frickin' clue what going on. So I'm gunna categorize you and you're going to deploy, am I clear?" they were scared, I could tell,

"I SAID AM I CLEAR?"

"Yes ma'am!" their feet snapped together and they saluted in time as they stood to attention. Now I was ready I went on auto pilot and referred to them not by name to keep focused and treat everyone the same.

"Right, you, snipe squad, you, surveillance, you defence…"

*~(2 days later)~*

The suspense was driving me insane; I looked at my watch fleetingly, 200 hours, September 17th.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN _YOU CAN'T FIND IT_?" I shouted at the techs,

"You should be fired, let me do it, can't trust people these days" I muttered, agitated and biter. I turned over my dog tags and pulled out a 1mm thick memory stick, maybe less than that. I shoved it in and quickly brought up the execute path. I glared at the screen as I dodged security and trip lines in the computer system,

"In" I muttered as I got into a nearby army set up base, I gaped at the screen,

_September 17__th__, JN ready for deployment to PBS all systems at attention. No artillery; or air support. Quick and silent. _

I took a deep breath, pushed pass the technicians and to the team who were currently round a fire as the two surveillance squads were out.

"Were in action!" I shouted at them,

"Positions!" they stood to attention in their squads.

"They're sending juggernauts in" I told them, I glared hard a cold to stop then voicing their fears. **(A:N/ I'll describe them a little here but if you go on Google images and type in **_**juggernauts military**_** there are some clear pics)**

"I don't care what you do with the hour we have left before deployment but I want to tell you now. If you don't know how I work this is for your benefit. When on the field you do what I say when I say, I don't give a damn whever you agree with me or not you just _do it_. Ok?"

"The juggernauts are heavily armed, none of you have faced one and let me tell you they're some nasty pieces of shit. The bastards are nearly invincibly, you aim for their head, it's the least protected, I've learnt that from expected, stupid design but I don't' care and I'm not going to point out improvement. I have fun seeing how long it takes an organization to realize they have major faults in meant-to-be lifesaving equipment"

They looked scared beyond belief,

"Oh and for the newbie, I always get you out ok? You have nothing to worry about, it's my ass that's on the line not yours so stop being run by fear and plunge into this with all you've got. Instincts are something you can't learn, if you have good instincts and intuition you'll come out of this alive. One more thing, the juggernauts charge, like bulls, head first, therefore limiting their view. Use that to your advantage. NOW LET'S GO! GO! GO!"

*~(in battle)~*

I had sent to newbie inside after I saw the sheer number of juggernauts, they emerged from the mist covered hill will rifles and autos in tow. They charged and I think the guns were empty, just for hitting weapons but some did carry ammunition. Only me and a few more experienced fighters could tell which did and didn't though. I kept those out and sent the others in. they would be a hindrance and having dead bodies in our way would just be another unnecessary obstacle to face.

It was 5 against god knows how many they just kept coming. I managed to take out the juggernauts with ammo fairly quickly with the M1 grand and Barrett 50. Cal.

"Get back, NOW!" is shouted, no one protested, I felt a hand on my shoulder I shrugged it off.

"Get inside with Mitch, Nat" I said to him,

"Bella…" I shook my head, taking out 2 more juggernauts,

"You'll get yourself killed get inside" I felt him sigh, but nod. I let out a breath of relief and carried on with what I do best, killing. I threw a grenade in, as well as a Semtex in case my grenade rolled. I pulled another pin free and felt the need to warn,

"Frag out!" I will learn the fatality of my mistake later.

I charged in after that, using my elbows and ammunition, as well as my knives to charge through all the evil little suited, well-armed men, and possibly women. I snapped my knife in one's head and twisted, I yanked it out as the body gave an ear splitting scream. _Woman_. I shrugged but froze as I heard a cry, or shout of despair. I was sure I had killed all the juggernauts, their packs made a lot of noise and I heard no other noises other than theses cries. And they were on our truth.

I sprinted back to our territory to find a body rolled over, face down and Mitch sitting next to the body. Blood was pooled over the floor where the bodies heard should have been. Mitch had blood on his hands, his shirt, his trousers, even his hair as he gripped at it.

"Mitch-" but the body was rolled over as the last amount of blood pooled out of the system and the body lost weight, causing it to roll. My hand flew to my mouth as I let out a strangled scream, my breathing accelerated, my heart thudded louder in my chest,

"no" I whispered,

"NO!" I screamed my voice high and breaking. Nat lay in front of me cold and dead.

I heard thunderous footsteps and I whipped round, I wasn't going to let the team down. _But you already have, bella, you already have. You are a monster and you know it_, shut up, shut up, shut up. I repeated at my inner thoughts.

I pulled a pin forcefully out of my last grenade and flung it with accuracy and strength in a perfect arc across the sky. I heard it land with a faint flood, the explosion, and then all footsteps stopped. I gave commands to myself in my head and followed them. I all but raced back to Nat and crouched to his side,

"HE can still live, maybe we can do CPR or something, or those electric thingies or-"

"He's dead Bella" Mitch said, his voice hard, course, and emotionless,

"We have to sort this out first before we deal with him" I gaped at Mitch,

"That _him_ you refer so loosely to is your _BEST FRIEND!_" I screamed, I picked up Nat and draped him carefully across my shoulder, I felt his blood soak into my clothes but I didn't care.

"You're going to be ok Nat, I promise you"

*~(1 week later)~*

_I'm gunna break your little heart in two_

"UGH!" I exclaimed, ripped my iPod out of my ears and flung it again my cabin wall, it smashed with a crash and a echoing, ear-splitting, metallic screech.

I had gotten Nat to hospital, gazing and shocked eyes laid themselves on me but I hadn't cared. Ii forced them to try and restart Nat's heart even though I hadn't heard it beat since the last time we spoke.

"_You'll get yourself killed get inside"_

He died hearing those last words, if I'd registered that I'd said "frag out" because there _was_ in fact a person there to say it too I could have covered Nat, he could, _would_ still be here.

The docs had _tried_ on my persistence to bring Nat back but it didn't happen. His heart had been shot in two with a single bullet. I closed my eyes tight shut. _Break your little heart _ by _All Time Low_ wasn't what I needed right now.

"Bella?" Chris called,

"Are you ok?" I heard Evan say, Evan had stayed after Nat's death. He said he wouldn't leave without me. The rest of the guys thanked me and went in the other chopper. Me, Chris, Evan and Mitch stayed behind. To take Nat back, but this time in a box, a cold, hard, dead tree…box. I didn't speak anymore. I couldn't, not yet.

They burst in and looked from me to the trail of head phones to finally, the wall. Where my iPod lay in pieces, like Nat. he was the best friend I could ever ask for and I killed him. Mitch was unresponsive. His way of dealing with this was to reject everything, be emotionless and empty. I seriously doubted he was as empty as he looked, Mitch was always thinking. And less emotion on the outside ment more time for thinking, and that's what I think he was doing. We'd always planned to do things together, me, Nat and Mitch. And now we couldn't, it was sad, disorientating and world wracking.

"Bella" Evan said,

"Maybe we shouldn't scout the area; I'm sure its fine. It's been a week, I'm sure

Everything's fine" Chris finished, rehearsed much. I nodded numbly and got up in a daze, went towards my suit case and began putting all the already face down photo frames filled with me Mitch and Nat in, in my case.

**Alice's POV**

I danced into the living room; Edward was sulking and was worried sick about Bella. She just up and left and I had to convince him _not_ to go over to her house and into her room to find if she left a note or something. Her parents got back a few days ago and are also worried, fliers are up and TV ads kept popping up also. My visions have been a little off lately, it's like Bella's future was fuzzy, or too unpredictable, though clearer now I had no clue what was going on. The TV ads were my only option, no TV ad meant either Bella was home, or, alternatively, Bella had contacted her parents and they knew where she was. Safe, hopefully. No TV ad ment she was still missing.

I flipped to TV on; Rose, Jazzy, Emmet and Esme were on a hunt. While Carlisle was at the hospital and I was here babysitting a temperamental Edward.

"Remember all those years ago when that mysterious girl saved President Bush? Well she's been revealed as Bella Swan, she recently went on a mission to save phoenix and the predicted US and West Europe. Bella was seen in action and at a local hospital where she carries a dear friend several miles to the hospital doors-" Edward came rushing down now.

**(A:N/ imagine Coldplay's bigger stronger playing through the next couple of paragraphs)**

Pictures came up now, Bella's concentrated face, cut up and bloodstains as she looked down the sight of her gun. The next, Bella in the middle of throwing a grenade. Then her stabbing a well-guarded and suited man who looked as if he were ploughing forward with is head, blood had poured all over her hand but she didn't care her eyes held excitement and revenge.

"Bella Swan lost a dear friend on the 17th of September; Nathaniel "Nat" Biltmore died saving this country and was unrecognized until now. A scheduled parade is to take place in a week, and for the first time, soldiers in Bella Swans regiment are to be recognized and praised for their brave and heroic acts"

My jaw was open, Edward looked so distraught that he would cry if he could. I was just gobsmacked, Bella…_bella_ just saved countless human lives on the daily basis and she had to do it all alone. She needed someone right now, and I doubted it was me, her mother or her father. I don't know who it is but she needs someone.

**Bella's POV**

The national anthem began to play as names were read out, five men that I would miss, five men I grew up with, five men I considered brothers, five men that would never see again, never see spring flowers bloom, or summer leaves turn orange as autumn approached, five men than were out of our lives forever. One of them, my best friend.

"Here are the hero that have lost their lives serving their country"

I looked a Mitch he gave my hand a reassuring squeeze and then we singled handily lifted the sold oak coffin over our heads, the soft velvet cushioned interior perfect for Nat. the other coffins were handled my 6 or 8 men, considering the height and weight, and muscle on the soldiers, Nat had been one of them most muscular but me and Mitch had insisted on lifting the coffin ourselves.

I walked over a bed of roses, literally, as civilians paid their respects. I clenched my jaw to stop the tears but one escaped.

**Alice's POV**

I watched from the crowd as a single tear trailed down Bella's cheek. No one knew I was here, I blocked Edward, and I felt bad about leaving Jasper clueless but it had to be this way. I hadn't really noticed it before, but Bella's normally seaming slim figure held muscle strength and endurance I can't even begin to imagine, more powerful than Emmet undoubtedly.

Bella and the boy behind her had changed into the regular soldier kit, combats, vest's and boots. A lot less gear than in the pictures but I guess they didn't need it. The strain it must be putting on Bella to do this must be tremendous. As they neared to end of the parade they lay the coffins on stands and Bella moved up to the microphone on stage behind the stands.

"I'd like to thank you all for being here today" he voice was quiet, timid, a course from crying.

"As you probably know Nat meant a lot to me and Mitch over here" he gestured to the boy who had carried to coffin with her.

"Nat was an amazing friend and person; he was fearless and hated it when I chose to fight alone. But above all of that, Nat had no family. We _were_ his family, and I just lost a brother" Bella swallowed.

"Most of you will know her but, I'll introduce her anyway. Please remain quiet as ADELE sings hometown glory in respect of all these soldiers that died without the world knowing of their bravery" my lip quavered as I heard Bella talk, I chocked back a dry sob and watched as Adele came on stage, dressed in black, much like everyone else.

_I've been walking in the same way as I did__  
__Missing out the cracks in the pavement__  
__And tutting my heel and strutting my feet__  
__"Is there anything I can do for you dear? Is there anyone I can call?"__  
__"No and thank you, please Madam. I ain't lost, just wandering"___

_Round my hometown__  
__Memories are fresh__  
__Round my hometown__  
__Ooh the people I've met__  
__Are the wonders of my world__  
__Are the wonders of my world__  
__Are the wonders of this world__  
__Are the wonders of my world___

_I like it in the city when the air is so thick and opaque__  
__I love to see everybody in short skirts, shorts and shades__  
__I like it in the city when two worlds collide__  
__You get the people and the government__  
__Everybody taking different sides___

_Shows that we ain't gonna stand shit__  
__Shows that we are united__  
__Shows that we ain't gonna take it__  
__Shows that we ain't gonna stand shit__  
__Shows that we are united___

_Round my hometown__  
__Memories are fresh__  
__Round my hometown__  
__Ooh the people I've met___

_Are the wonders of my world__  
__Are the wonders of my world__  
__Are the wonders of this world__  
__Are the wonders of my world_

**Hope you liked, please review this sad chapter. Do you want Alice or Edward to be there for Bella? I swaying to Alice, let me know it your strongly opposed or maybe Esme?**

**Sasha XxxX**


	6. The Return

Chapter 6

IMPORTANT FOR ALL WRITERS WHO CAN _NOT_ UPDATE!

_I had that problem, which is why I updated late, I'm sorry for that. but as you've probably guessed i fixed it =) when the error message comes up when you go into _edit_ replace the word _property_ with _content _in the web address bar_ _and wallah, fixed :D hoped this helped anyone with the same problem, i couldn't help but notice that people weren't updating so I think they may be. :D enjoy_

**Why hello! I loved everyone one of your reviews! Thank you; hope everyone lik****es this chapter just as much as the last. Here you all are =)**

**govolturialecbella** , kawaiigrlmari , **narutosonlyfriend**, cb, **VampPixyJAK** , island-paradise1946 , **TeamSeth2014** , Twilight Gleek , **Carol xx**, Leahmari13 , **Pianogirl05** , denali1918 .

oh and I'm took Bella and Alice back Forks so that I can give you guys more time as who you want to hang around Bella the most. From what I can gather you're sorta goin' for Alice, Emmet, and Esme but are eager for some fluff between Bella and Edward, yes? So I was _going_ to make Bella get closer to Alice and Emmet, but then Esme wants to meet the girl they're all talking about and askes Bella to come over for dinner, and then yeah, we'll go from there. Let me know what you think of that, and if you want more Rosalie or Jasper. You guys know I like to include you in all the major decisions =) ok thanks again for all the reviews, alerts and faves.

**narutosonlyfriend****, thank you, I do like to hear that I outdid myself, and yes I do always hear from you and I love it =) and I used your idea, Alice has turned stalkersish :D **

I watched as they took Nat away, I had to be strong. Not for me but for everyone, I was always the level headed calm one, even when we knew we would be fighting a losing battle I got us through it. I needed to carry on doing that.

I walked, hands in pockets, shoulders hunched at dusk, down a deserted country road. I kicked loose stones and thought about what I would do now. Undoubtedly I would be offered a place back at the school in the base but I didn't know if I wanted to go back. I felt like I had to stay in Forks for something, or someone. I knew what was best for me, to stay being at the base could be good, I was terrified of forgetting Nat and being at the base would remind me of him, but equally, it would rip me apart to know that if I hadn't been so careless then he would still be kicking a ball about in the courtyard, waving me over to join him, laughing as I tackle him to the ground, smiling as he tackled me. Scoffing down a whole tub of ice-cream in two seconds flat; the twinkle in his eyes as all three of us would stride into the food hall and be congratulated on our latest mission.

Nat had practically been exiled from his hometown, all he wanted was to do something, _someone_ could be proud of.

I stopped and shut my eyes tightly as I tilted my head back. I shook my head slightly before going on alert, someone was here.

"If you're a spy from that FBI I could kill you right here, right now. I'm not in the mood to be interrogated for what I did in Iran, ok? The guy had it coming for him" I whipped round, angered and on my last nerve, I wanted to be alone.

"Bella, it's me" I blinked and strained to hear any signs of breathing or movement to prove that I actually heard little Alice's voice, and I wasn't hallucinating or whatever it's called when you hear things that aren't there. I heard nothing, not even the breathing I usually resorted to.

"Alice?" I said quietly,

"I can leave if you want Bella" Alice said emerging from behind a tree. I bit my lip and shook my head,

"No that's ok" I whispered. She smiled sadly,

"I never knew-" she started but stopped,

"I thought you were-"

"Never mind, I can't say it right" I smiled at her,

"You thought I was in a phase that I wasn't as tough as I acted and was rebelling against a bountiful life my parents gave me?" I offered smirking, she looked down,

"Close, but I didn't see you as ungrateful I knew that, that wasn't it but the thing was that I couldn't figure out what it actually was so I settled for the standard explanation" she said, abashed and apologetic.

"It's ok Alice, I didn't exactly tell you about me…at all, though I'm surprised Edward didn't say anything" I spoke my thoughts.

"He isn't like that, he's too stubborn and gentlemanly, it gets on everyone's nerves but we couldn't get it out of him. I pestered him every minute of every day, trust me it was 24/7 continuously he couldn't even think!" she smirked and evil glint in her eye I'd seen so many times in Nat's.

My phone buzzed in my pocket, I rejected the call and slipped in back to where it was.

"Aren't you going to answer that?" Alice puzzled, I shrugged.

"No, it's probably just Chris worrying his ass off about some shit" I said off handily, Alice got this far away look.

"You'll have to answer it" I was confused, I just rejected it-

_**BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!**_

What was she? Physic? God, that was just uncanny. I gave an angry humph and Alice waved her hand in encouragement. I hesitantly tapped the answer button and made a face,

"ISABELLA MARIE SWAN! I-" I pulled my phone away from my ear, well I guess mum got home.

"Mum, MUM!" I shouted when she didn't stop her rant,

"Yes?" she said, her voice strained and worried, but most of all irritated beyond recognition.

"I'm fine" I said simply,

"You told me no action, you said you'd stay safe, you said-"

"I lied" an eerie silence came over the phone, prepare for the explosion,

"YOU _WHAT_?" told you so,

"Mum I have to do what I do, you know why; I'm not going into this! I've told you before; I'm doing the only thing I can do! Now get off my case or I won't come home" I hated playing that card, I really did. Her breath hitched,

"Ok" she said simply,

"Thank Chris" she added, my brow furrowed,

"For what?"

"He called me, told me you were fine, best fighter there, he was about to tell me something, but stopped. He said you had to tell me what you were doing, when you got home. I fully expect to have to conversation face to face young lady"

"Yeah and then I'll come straight back" I muttered,

"What was that?" my mother asked innocently, she honestly hadn't heard.

"Yeah, and then I'll explain everything stat" I said flowingly, I could imagine her smiling. Go away conscience.

"I love you, hurry back"

"Sure thing mum love you, LOVE YOU PHIL!"

"LOVE YOU KIDDO!" I smiled and hung up.

"Bella you shouldn't lie" Alice nearly made me jump; I forgot she was even there.

"You're phone will ring again, trust me"

_**BUZZ! BUZZ! BUZZ!**_

Yep, that was weird, but I was the freak here. I'm a hypocrite.

"Hello?" I answered,

"Bella you get back to base right now! You have to be registered! And then you have your night shift! C'mon!" I sighed,

"My mum wants me to go back to Forks" I said, I couldn't hide to dread and disappointment in my voice.

"Since when?"

"Since now" I muttered,

"Well, for how long?"

"As shorter time as possible" I said with determination,

"That's ma girl, hurry back" that's twice in the last 5 minutes someone has said that, but both referring to different locations.

"Ok I'll see you Chris, I'll get my stuff. Don't tell the guys I'm leaving, don't let them contact me, I don't need that right now. I'll be back soon, tell everyone I'll miss them. And to take care of Mitch, he needs it" _and so do I,_ I thought.

I turned to a disapproving Alice,

"Alice-" she held up her hand,

"You are staying in forks for a month minimum" I gaped,

"Alice-"

"No arguing, as your best friend I have this power" she was my best friend? Really? I've never had a girl as a best friend. _Ok_ I thought _I can get used to this_, she smiled when I did.

"I knew it" I heard her say in victory.

*~()~*

We were outside the camp now,

"I can't get in without the things that you have round your neck" Alice said pouting,

"Dog tags" I said,

"What?" Alice said bewildered,

"The _things_ round my neck are called dog tags" she nodded,

"Right, good accessory" I rolled my eyes, and walked backwards so I could face her while I walked in front, occasionally, looking over my shoulder.

"You don't need them though, just avoid the light" it had been dark since I found Alice, actually it had been unusually cloudy today. No sun got through at all, probably picking up on our mood. I ran at the wall,

"BELLA!" Alice screeched before I shushed her,

"Shut up!" I felt my body turn horizontal I swung my leg over and ducked under a spot light,

"Coming?" I asked Alice's gaping form,

"I'll take that as a no" I muttered, and dropped out of her view. I landed silently, packed my bag and was out within seconds. I heard approach and hid in the shadows, I held my breath.

"Huh, I could have sworn I saw Bella" Chris, he had a dark blue duffle bag over his shoulder, and then only meant one thing. Yay! I jumped out and grabbed the bag from him like I was a kiddy on Christmas. He chuckled.

"Yeah, you deserved it" he said patting my back,

"I've gotta go, see you Bella. We'll miss you" I hugged him and admired the lovely, shinny, new, Israeli Negev Commando. I squealed like a little girl and hopped back over the wall. Alice jumped when I landed silently next to her,

"You're fast…and quiet" she muttered,

"It's a talent"

"…and have good hearing"

"I'm a rabbit" I shocked her again. I smiled and she looked cautiously at the new bag.

"Chris gave me a reward present, don't worry I'm not going to shoot you. And If I did, I'm sure it wouldn't' hurt"

"I'm not worried about it hurting, I'm worried about getting _that_-" she pointed at the bag,

"Past airport security"

"Hey, If I can get a fucking artillery rocket through security whilst charging through the airport with it on my shoulder, I can get this" I shrugged,

"And plus, it's nice to have to security guards at gun point and them not being able to anything about it now, because, I am a legend" I said sarcastically, I actually hated my new found fame.

"You certainly are" she grinned,

*~(after landing back in Forks)~*

My dog tags swung as me and Alice walked off the plane. I was in what I usually was in when I wasn't in training or on call. Combat trousers, vest, and combat boots. Alice said I looked emo because they were all black and I told her not to stereotype people. She pouted but accepted she couldn't win against me.

"I'll a cab-" Alice began, I shook my head. If I had this new found fame then why shouldn't I use it? They wanted to make my life a misery, then I'll take what I get.

I walked to the curb and snapped my fingers, I knew they watched me, they always had. Nothing happened, I sighed,

"I know you've been watching me for the last 12 years of my life why can't you just give me a lift, eh?" I asked, irritated, a tall man in black aviator sunglasses and black suit jacket came out of the shadows,

"Sorry miss" I heard a corse voice say, must be used to not speaking.

"That's quite alright, I just want a lift, where's which black thing you always drive in?" I asked him, he looked awquard. Yeah well I was always awquard around people, live with it.

"You mean the BMW M1?" he asked, I nodded,

"And I want to keep it" I smiled sweetly,

"Yes ma'am" he said, smiling at my childish antics I smiled back and picked up my luggage and followed him.

"C'mon Alice! I'm sure you want to see Jasper" I said knowingly, I didn't pay all that much attention, but as Alice is my best friend I know who her boyfriend is. Or at least I can pretend.

*~(back at the swan residence)~*

"Alice, I'll be fine to face my parents, don't worry about it" I pushed,

"But I _have_ to, a very angry Edward told me to make sure you get home safely, and leaving you with furious parents shouting at you does _not_ sound like safe. So I'm staying" When had Edward contacted her? _Why_ would he contact her? Why was he worried? Hang on a minute…Edward was _worried,_ for _me_. I didn't know whether to be warmed by his concern or kick his ass to make sure he knows I can take care of myself.

"Fine, but I can guarantee that you'll get the Spanish inquisition" literally. Alice shrugged her small frame.

"I've faced worst"

"Yeah, so have I" I said darkly before turning round and unlocking the front door. I clicked it shut behind me quietly, Alice had danced in silently and I would have told her off if I hadn't feared making a noise. I tiptoed into the kitchen and motioned a stunned Alice to follow, she was just gawked at, well, _Everything_.

"BELLA!" I cringed, and you are about to witness an overlooked part of nature, where parents, or, more commonly known as, ranting robots that have no need for air whilst shouting, bellow furiously at their legend of a daughter. Note my sarcasm and David Attenborough voice over.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU DID THAT!"

"WE WERE WORRIED SICK!"

"YOU PROMISED YOU WEREN'T GOING TO FIGHT!"

"WHAT WERE YOU _THINKING_?"

"WHO'S THIS?" god here it came,

"DID YOU MAKE MY DAUGHTER DO THIS?"

"DID YOU CONVINCE HER IT WAS A GOOD IDEA?"

"YOU BETTER NOT HAVE MISS OR-" I stomped my foot, loudly. Everyone just started at me with _that_ expression, the one that says _did you really just stomp your foot?_ C'mon we've all seen it.

"Will you be quiet for one minute?" my voice rang around the house, well ok then, I'll just talk to myself.

"Alice brought me _back_. I was going to stay over there no matter what you said" I explained,

"Don't have a go at Alice, she's my best friend" I said sternly,

"And I can't deal with losing a friend again, and I don't want that to happen if I can do something about it ok? Now Chris wants me to explain, correct? Fine no response, what happened to manners these days? Alice you are free to leave, if you want to stay I'll make some food for us, tonight's the day my mum and dad go out. Isn't it?" My eyes lay on an amused Phil, I threw myself at him.

"Glad you're better" I whispered,

"Glad we got you back" He said seriously,

"Me too, I guess this is the first time I'm glad Nat didn't have any family" I swallowed the lump in my throat.

I was pulled into my mother's soft embrace,

"Don't do that to me ever again" my mother cried into my shoulder,

"That's sorta unavoidable, but I guess this is my que to say _I promise_, right?" I laughed nervously, I wasn't good with emotions. I turned to see a touched Alice, she looked like she was crying but there were no tears. You know a _normal_ friend would be awquard and wanting to go, but Alice looked firmly rooted to her spot.

"How about we talk when you get home? I'll make me and Alice tea and-" my mother shook her head,

"My little girl's a war hero; I'm not letting her cook"

**So what'd ya think? Any ideas for me, I'm pretty sure I'll need them soon, I feel a writer's block coming on, or maybe that's just brain freeze from the 7 ice lollies I had a minute ago =D I'm hyper, any way let me know what you think. Review please and enjoy your reading =)**

**Sasha XxxX**


	7. What are the signs of madness?

Chapter 7

**Don't you love it when I update early? Well that's because I got lots and lots of reviews, some from new reviewers and some from people who have stuck with me from the very start *cough* ****narutosonlyfriend**** *cough*. =) thank you everyone who reviewed (below) and who faved and alerted. There's a lot to get your head around for this chapter so be prepared. :D here are the reviewers;**

**Carol xx**, laura is so cool,**narutosonlyfriend, **denali1918, **Sunshine72**, Esme Nicole Cullen, **kawaiigrlmari**, Maniacinthemaking, **Latina**, UnseenAngel17**, sugarlicks**, Eliza1995, **babybaby15****, **VampPixyJAK

**Bella's outfit for her first day back is on my profile, feel free to check it out =)**

**Enjoy, and hopefully review. **

**Sasha XxxX**

**narutosonlyfriend **I plan to make the bonds strong before the whole _I love you, you mean more than my life_ part. LOL, and thank you, nice to know someone cares =) I wasn't hurt but my laptop did get a few of my angry blows, I was shouting at it to work already but I got blanked. =( enjoy =)

**denali1918** I may be doing that, I have inspiration for the next few chappies now, I think it was just brain freeze but your suggestions do help, and have helped with my other stories before.

**Kawaiigrlmari** I have put some jasper into this for you, and because I what I have done in this chapter he will be hanging around a lot more. And by the way I like it when readers pick out line they like. I wish people did it more, so you made me happy :D see? ROFL anyway enjoy.

**Maniacinthemaking** thank you! That means a lot, and I haven't read the cherub books should I? Are they any good? If you recommend I might find the time to read them, and I like bloodthirsty, violent stories especially when the girls have some back bone. =) enjoy this chapter; hope it holds up to your impression of the story so far.

**Sugarlicks** I'm sorry to hear about your best friend, trust me, the hole does fill. I would know, but you have to focus on the good times and not think about what you lost ok? Maybe you could learn from what bella says to jasper in this chapter, what happens when you bottle thing up. Hope you feel a bit better soon and enjoy this early chapter. Xx

**VampPixyJAK**I'll make a few more come true then =)

_**! ENJOY !**_

_**=D**_

*~()~*

"That was lovely Mrs. Dwyer" Alice said sweetly I hadn't seen her eat the food directly but her plate was nearly empty. I wondered how she knew my mums new surname, I kept Charlie's surname, it felt right, and wrong to do otherwise. But Mum really did love Phil, and changed her name, I hadn't wanted her too, I thought that Phil was this Evil scientist/baseball player at the time, never told them that, and never commented either on her change of name. It was her decision.

"That's alright dear, it's one of the few things I can make that don't go up in smoke" mum said, I smiled. I really had missed her.

"Bella, what do you think of a redecoration?" mum asked me, I thought for a moment and looked around the room,

"Yeah, I think vintage would go well, don't you?"

"Or maybe Victorian, to go with the structure?" I added quickly, my mother smiled widely,

"You're a genius Bella; could you paint a nice canvas for me?" I nodded,

"I think Phil should be able to have a games room" I added smirking at a pouting Phil, his face lit up and he nodded vigorously like a little child. Renee smiled at her husband; that could be just as childish as herself.

"Why not" Mum was a sucker for an enthusiastic Phil. Alice grinned,

"My mother likes to decorate, you could talk about colour themes and stuff" Alice offered nonchalantly but her eyes were twinkling with excitement.

Renee herself looked ready to raid Alice's designer purse for her phone, call her home and talk interior design with Alice's mum. Or possibly kidnap her, she hadn't had a girl friend to talk too since dad and Harry died. Sue was mums closets friend and had moved away for a while. It's been about a year now and it didn't seem as if she was going to come back. I knew mum offered to help with Leah and Seth but they hadn't turned up yet, I think poor Billy must be finding it hard with his kids plus two more. Maybe I should go down to LaPush and fetch them.

"That would be lovely Alice, thank you" I was surprised by mums calmness, it was out of character.

Alice went home after we watched Friday the 13th, great, great film. She made me promise a ride in my newly acquired car and that she would dress me up tomorrow. I didn't care so long as I wasn't in a miniskirt or a crop top for my first day back at school.

"Bella, we have something to tell you" my mother, Phil and I were sat at a table. Then things began to click into place, the reason she begged for me to come home, the reason she didn't want me to fight, the reason she was acting strangely, the reason the exercise equipment wasn't out in front of the TV.

"YOU'RE PREGNANT?" I shouted in realization, my mum looked taken aback. _Yeah, that's right mum, I'm fast, smart cookie me_.

"No, we want to adopt" _ok maybe I'm not as slick as I thought I was_

"Wait. _What?_" my eyes widened and my eyebrows shot up.

"Bella, I can't have another child not after Charlie died so soon after you were born, you were so small. But I want another child, a little boy" she whispered, I turned into unresponsive stone. _What?_

"Bella, would you mind being a big sister?" Phil asked, I stayed silent.

"Bella, I know it's a shock, but _please_; say _something_" Renee begged,

"Ok"

*~(next morning)~*

The doorbell had just rug, I dashed downstairs in my usual get up.

"Bella!"

"Alice!" I squealed back in mock,

"C'mon, dress up time" Alice completely ignored my mocking and reminded me of the aspect of this morning I had forgotten. _Bella Barbie_. My thoughts mocked, I swear I can't agree with _myself_ let along anyone else!

I trudged upstairs, Phil held in a snicker from the sofa,

"Shut it" I muttered darkly and then continued my ascend up the stairs.

"Right I have three outfits for you to choose from" Alice rattled on about colours that would complement this and that.

"So, I'll go get them and you get ready" Alice said, I nodded and smiled. Even if this was going to be hell, Alice was my first girl friend, and I intended to make sure she didn't go running off when she saw my gun room, oh shit! I ran over to my desk, yanked out the key and quickly locked the room. I'd show her when I thought she was ready, not when she happened to stumble into it.

"I'm back! Miss me?" I laughed lightly.

"Of course Alice" I said sarcastically, Alice beamed at me.

"Ok here they are" she sounded so excited…about clothes. It was lost on me. She laid three outfits out on the bed, I bit my lip contemplating. I took the black skinny jeans from one, the white tank top from another, and the cropped blazer jacket from the last. I was more _me_; I liked to mix things up. I smiled, Alice looked dumbstruck,

"That didn't even occur to me" she whispered, my brow furrowed at her wording, it sounded as if she came from another era, even her accent changed, sounding more sophisticated, like from one of those old movies where everyone wears floor length puffy dresses. Alice jumped up and down excitedly,

"Now I didn't bring shoes, I thought you'd prefer to choose those" Alice smiled knowing, I shook my head but smirked anyway.

"And I'll just go find you a scarf or necklace or something" Alice said,

"Which is your wardrobe?" I pointed to the door and she bounced over to it. I picked out my hi grey and navy converse and got changed. I heard Alice's loud squeal, _well she found the Gucci section_ I thought, I brushed my hair out of its pony tail, but no matter how hard I tried it still fell into loose ringlets. I huffed and turned to see and Alice looking at me. I didn't jump but I was startled, who the hell can sneak up on someone unnoticed?" _oh yeah, me._

"Bella, you're lucky your hair is naturally beautiful, think of all those poor girls that have to damage their hair with a curling iron" I rolled my eyes; she looked like she was mourning.

"Anyway, here you go. You hid this well but I still found it" Alice said triumphantly, I pouted as she held up a navy scarf that had a heavy heart pendant in the middle, in place of a necklace. I sighed and took it off her, wrapped it round my neck twice, adjusted it so that the two sides of the scarf were equal and that the pendant rested on my chest neatly. I sighed, I was happy with my outfit until now, but I guess I owed Alice.

"Thank you Alice" The little pixie bounced up to me and enveloped me into a hug,

"What are best friends for?" she joked.

"C'mon we'll be late" Alice reminded, I picked up my messenger bag and jogged down the stairs, I grabbed my dog tags off the kitchen table and the bracelet. Never know when another code red might come in.

"I've changed my mind, I want to be home-schooled" I whispered urgently to Alice and I cut the engine on my newly acquired M1.

"Bella, it'll be fine. Look Emmets about to run over, you can stick with him" I nodded numbly and got out. The steely façade was back on and I wasn't giving it up. I felt my eyes turn a heartless black.

"Bella! You're back!" Emmet boomed, I turned to him his arms were open as he ran and picked me up, swinging me round.

"Hello to you too Emmet" I said. The problem was that my sleeve had been pushed up; exposing my throwing knife and a nasty deep cut I got only a week or so ago. _Fucking juggernauts_ I cursed in my mind.

"We missed you!" He said sincerely, but I still doubted him.

"We?" I questioned,

"Yeah! Oh and Jasper now wants to talk war with you" he added I let out a nervous laugh.

"Emmet put Bella down!" I turned to see a striking blond shout at Emmet with a pointed, perfectly manicured finger, _Rosalie_.

"Yes Rose" he but me down immediately, I winced as I pulled my sleeve down over my cut. The problem was that Alice noticed, and so did Edward. _Fuck_.

"What?" I asked, pretending to be oblivious.

"Bella, you should probably get that checked out, it could get infected" I rolled my eyes; the façade just got a few degrees colder.

"Ooh and infection, when my best friend is lying dead and cold in a wooden box. Yeah I better get myself check out" I muttered, they heard though. I looked away, towards to forest, oh how I wish I could be a rabbit right now, all you had to do was hop around and bite people.

I looked around the parking lot and glared at Mike's approaching figure,

"Right, ok I've got to avoid another painful moment in my life. BYE!" I went to dash away but Emmet held me back.

"Nu-uh, this is going to be funny" Alice looked off into space; then started giggling uncontrollably. Edward smirked, what the hell?

"Hey Bella" Mike said, he leaned against the fence but it was broken and he full backwards. He turned red and quickly got up, I shook my head. Emmet was rolling around laughing, while Rosalie smirked. I huffed, yeah laugh at my expense.

"So I was wondering…"

"If I could help you with a suicide attempt, assisted suicide isn't on my record yet" I mused, he flinched,

"No I was just wanted to know if you were free this Friday" I low growl filled the air but I ignored it.

"No sorry I'm cleaning my guns"

"How about after?"

"Hey mike you know that big brawny guy that fought with me? Probably on the news you watched?" he nodded,

"How about I call him and get him to twist you into a pretzel, I would do it myself, but I want to be the one filming" he was pale but carried on,

"Yeah, well after all of that how about then?"

"Mike, fuck off before I personally shove that frickin' poll us your backside and gut you like a fish, ok? I'm not in the mood to be talking to bastards like you, if I wanted to fuck you then I would have jumped you already" I said simply. Alice was giggling wildly and Rosalie was smirking with pride. Edward had his jaw clenched as he glared at Mike, Jasper and Emmet were holding onto each other for support as they laughed at Mike.

"So you want to jump me?"

"NO!" I shouted at him, I hit four pressure points and he crumbled to the ground,

"Try walk that off" I muttered and stalked into school. _Great entrance Bella, now everyone thinks you're a sadistic freak_ and what's wrong with that? _Well to start off with being a freak myself, I know there's no point in life if you have no one to share it with_ yeah but I haven't found that missing piece yet, ok? _Not really, I'm lonely_ well I'm not_ uh, yeah, you are. Cuz you're me and I'm you_ are not_ then who are you talking to?_

I growled in frustration and punched the nearest locker. F.M.L.

The locker was dented now and one of the hinges were broken, huh, never mind.

"Bella if you want to be expelled just ask" I turned and saw Emmet standing with a smug smirk on his face, Jasper and Edward at his side.

"Who said I wanted to get expelled? Or be here" I muttered, I felt a strong arm around my shoulders and looked up from my feet to Emmet smiling down at me.

"Bella, what you did, what you _do_; its amazing ok? Don't let anyone tell you otherwise" I hugged Emmet back,

"That's ten bucks Eddie boy" Emmet said triumphant,  
"You took _bets_ on me?" I screeched,

"Um _no?"_ Emmet questioned, I grabbed his arm and twisted it backwards, he was wincing and his arm was shaking as it tried to not go into full blown spasms.

"Now, would you like to tell the truth Emmet?" I asked him sweetly, looked up from under my lashes.

"ok, OK! I annoyed Edward saying I'd get a hug before him!" I scoffed and shoved him away from me,

"Guys are seriously twisted" I muttered,

"How do you put up with Emmet, Edward, _and_ Alice?" I asked jasper, he shrugged,

"It's taken centuries of practice" I knew he was joking but it was that tone of voice again, the one Emmet and Alice had when they said something preposterous and scientifically impossible, but seemed to find some truth in the statement.

"I've got to get to PE" I said to them,

"No you don't, while you were away, there was an _incident_ and the PE block now has a mysterious hole in its walls and broken metal beams, they have to rebuild it so free periods replace what was your PE lessons" Jasper said, he gave Edward a fleeting disapproving look that I wasn't mean to see as he spoke.  
"Why the hell does everyone steal my ideas? I was saving that for us to do next week Emmet!" I whined, Emmet pouted and looked disappointed,

"I guess we'll just have to use the spray paints, stupid short notice" Emmet's eyes now glistened with excitement.

"Yay!" I smiled as he face took on a more childlike appearance.

*~(History)~*

We had to do an assignment, and Jasper was my partner. I took pity on him when I saw all the girls throng towards him. He had sent me a pleading look before I barged through the other girls grabbed his hand and yanked him out. He had thanked me and here we sat, we were deciding what topic we should do our assignment on.

"The Civil War?" I asked straight away, but trying not to seem eager. His eyes lit up,

"It's my favourite topic" I was confused,

"Why didn't you just tell me that was what you wanted to do? I wouldn't have minded" I said to him, Jasper looked sheepish.

"I didn't want to upset, what with it being so soon after…you went away" he said quietly. I smiled at him softly,

"I'm fine; my way of dealing with it all is to bottle up. It doesn't faze me, and thank you for you thoughtfulness, but I don't mind. That of course, reminds me that I have to have words with your brother" I said sternly, Jasper smirked,

"What did Emmet do-" I shook my head,

"Oh, no Emmet hasn't done anything; its little Eddie that's in trouble" I said darkly, Jasper chuckled.

"I not sure how that will end; he seems to underestimate you" I glared at the wall,

"That's exactly what I need to have words with him on"

*~(Biology)~*

I sat in my seat as Edward came in; his face acquired a crooked grin as he saw me.

"I have a bone to pick with you" I said to him under my breath as he sat down. I realized all his family, including himself, had exquisite hearing, I planned to use that to my advantage and therefore, not getting caught. Clever I am.

"Why did you call Alice?" he knew what I was on about, and I was glad my hearing was good too.  
"I was worried"

"Why?"

"You could have gotten hurt"

"Why in the world would you think that?"

"I don't know, you seem so fragile" I growled,

"I'm not as _fragile_ as you seem to think"

"It doesn't stop my worrying" why was he worrying anyway?

"Well it should" I decided to tease him,

"If I can take out an army all by myself that is full of so called _'indestructible_' gunmen then why would anyone possibly worry when I plan to do that again this weekend?" I heard a small snap and a low growl rumble in Edward's chest.

"Don't say things like that, fighting is dangerous"

"And so am I"

"And don't I know it" I smirked,

"I'm far more dangerous than anyone has ever perceived. Alas I have yet to find the one I should spend the rest of my life with. Only he will experience how dangerous I can truly be" I couldn't resist the smug smirk that covered my face as Edward looked at me, I mean _really_ looked at me. He seemed to be memorizing each little detail. _Hey, don't kid yourself sister. You're doin' the same_ shut up, I am not. I'm just waiting for his response _yeah while gazing goo-goo eyed at him_ what the hell? You can't even see me _ahh but I can_ ahh but you can't _can_ can't_ can _can't.

"Class over" I heard a voice call; I was a little muddled at the moment. I quickly collected my books, waved at a stunned Edward and headed to graphics.

*~(graphics)~*

"Bella!" I smiled as Alice waved me over to the spare seat she had saved,

"Hey Alice"

"You do know that now we're best friends you have to tell me what you said to Edward in Biology" should I be scared she knows my schedule? _Uh duh, god_ why do I keep thinking to myself _it's your way of coping_ is not_ is to_ not_ to_ not and I win, so shut up.

"Why would you want to know what I said to your _brother_? Wouldn't you be much more interested how I saved your _boyfriend_ from being jumped by our History class?" Alice waved her hand dismissively,

"We can talk about that later! Now spill…" Alice leant forward in her seat as I told her everything. No point hiding something of no significance right? I was glad we had finished the project before I went away, and that I could eat while I explained.

"Ooh that sounds promising"

"What sound promising" I enquired,

"I'm not allowed to meddle, boyfriends, brothers, sisters, and parent's orders. I mean seriously, they have no trust. Talk about no family bond" Alice huffed. I laughed,

"Like that would stop you"

"Damn right, I think it would be more beneficial it I sprinkle some Alice dust" I laughed at Alice in my mind thinking it dangerous to my health if I laughed at a matter she took far too seriously.

"I still have no clue what you're on about"

"Good, let's see how long it takes you to figure it out" she whipped her phone out and faster than humanly possibly I saw her text,

_Hey jazzy, 2o bucks bets Bella can't figure out what's going on between you know who and herself. What'd ya say? Love you, Alice xXx_

I growled,

"Why does everyone take bets on me?"

"Because you're so predictable"

**Review for me! Because I updated early and you know you secretly love it when I do that right? If not I won't do that, but I'd bet my life that you do. :D **

**Enjoy the rest of your reading =)**

**Sasha XxxX**


	8. Do I Stay Or Do I Go?

**Yay! I got lots of reviews for last chapter! I hope you enjoy this one just as much =) you might get angry at me though :/ don't kill me! I haven't got new magazines for my guns yet! Wait until next Wednesday, pretty please? =) anyway here are those lovely reviewers and I thank them all, as well as those who have or are going to (hint, hint) alert and fave.**

**Carol xx,**VampPixyJAK , **Esme Nicole Cullen** , babybaby15 , **denali1918**** , **lynne0731 , **LoverOfDarkness13**** , **narutosonlyfriend , **Maniacinthemaking**** , **Alanna-Banana1987 , **SassyGrlx92x****, **kawaiigrlmari

**Maniacinthemaking**** –**sorry if that line was a little confuzzleing, I need that so bella can figure out that Alice can see the future. And Bella is unpredictable to Alice as she can't see her well, not at all most of the time but Alice is good at putting up a front, and as you know, is very confident in her ability. When she's without it she feels frustrated and insecure, so she's pretending it doesn't agitate her, when in fact, she's out of her mind trying to keep bella safe, along with having Edward on her back =) hope this helped.

**SassyGrlx92x**** –**that idea I plan to use in next chapter, a hint is in this chapter though, thank you for the idea =)

**kawaiigrlmari**** –**thank you for putting in a line, unfortunately this is a more serious chapter and no violent humour is in it…I _think_. Lol, anyway, I sorry to hear you're being deprived of reading time but I hope you like this chapter.

Thank you to everyone who reviewed, I love, absolutely _love_ hearing your thoughts, ideas, and the lines you like. So why not drop me a note? Thanks, enjoy.

Sasha XxxX

Chapter 8

I sat at my desk as I tapped the end of my pencil onto the hard, cold wood. I stared at my music homework, how the fucking hell am I ment to compose a piano piece? Drums, fine. But _piano_? Out of the corner of my eye I saw that my pencil pot wasn't straight, I rolled my eyes, it was just like me to make things messy. I carried on staring at my black sheet of music. My eyes darted sideways and I jumped up and straightened the pot. Before long I had my set square out and everything was perfectly in line. I sat down carefully and looked at the neat, tidy, desk in front of me. That's when I realized my OCD had not been quenched like the physiatrist had said, only battered down until a later date.

I growled under my breath and looked around the room,

"FUCK!" I cried as I saw a blood stained figure in the corner. Great, now I'm seeing ghosts,

"Why am I crazy? I mean seriously, where is the frickin' justice in this world?" I muttered, then I gasped, the blood stained figure was Nat. My hand flew to my mouth, Nat was about to say something, before I remembered. He wasn't really here, I was imagining him to make me feel better, I shook my head and ran out of my room. This wasn't happening; Chris had said that if I couldn't keep my mental health in check the Army wouldn't take me. I shut my eyes tightly and bit my lip. This wasn't fair! Why does everything happen to me?

"Bloody Hell!" I shouted as something hit my side, hard. The squealing of breaks echoed in the deserted street. My lip began to bleed because I hadn't removed my teeth. My vision became blurry but I saw and felt that I was on the cold, hard floor.

I attempted to get up but it shot pain through my left leg. I hissed and saw a dark figure rush out of the car.

"Are you ok?"

"I just got hit by a car, how do you think I'm doing? Would you like me to ask _"how's your conscience?" _no, because it's a stupid question" I snapped,

"I'm sorry"

"You Bloody better be"

"Truly I am"

"Would it kill you to shut up? Trying to walk here" I tried to get up once again but felt onto the ground,

"Should I call someone?"

"What did I just tell you? SHUT UP!" I growled and began to army crawl along to floor with determination. See this is why everyone should learn combat skills, in case you get hit by a car. Obviously no one would need to if people could drive, or if no one drove at all.

"Miss! That could be dangerous!" I rolled my eyes and crawled faster, using my elbows more than my legs, because they hurt like hell. My hip was ok though, which was a plus.

"No offence, but I know what dangerous is, and considering your definition of dangerous is hot straighteners then I'm not taking your advice" I heard her heals clip on the tarmac,

"At least let me know you're name? So I can call your parents?" fuck no, I could take care of myself.

"Nah, that's ok"

"I'm Mrs. Newton" she said, I nearly choked, well like mother like son, right?

"Do I care?"

"You should"

"Yeah, but I'm not good at keeping expectations"

"I should have guessed"

"Guessed what?"

"That you were with the Cullen's" my breath came short, what did she mean?

"You turn your nose up at everyone"

"I do not, and neither do they! You've just too up yourself to realize it"

"How dare you!"

"NO, how dare _you_. Do you even know who you're talking to?"

"I do not because you're a disobedient little brat!" she screeched.

"Call me what you want but be aware that I have contacts to wreck your life" she huffed,

"Like who?" she asked rhetorically,

"The US army, the president, an extremely protective mother who would happily claw your eyes out, and a very loving step father who would put your head on a spike as a trophy at the front of our house. And if the dead are roaming among us, then I think my father and best friend would also like to see you hung, drawn and quartered" silence, eerie silence.

"I'll leave you too it then, bitch"

"Whore"

"Slut"

"Slag"

"Ho"

"Skank, how about we just say I win?" I heard Mrs. Newton's heals click angrily away from me and I was only about 10 minutes from the hospital. Remember me telling you I'd visit here often? Well, I wasn't lying.

*~(10 minutes later)~*

I was glad that some sad little man created the automatic door, that's all I can say as the doors opened automatically in front of me. I heard a collective gasp and rolled my eyes, yes the little war hero does tend to get bruised up. I got a nervous sensation in my stomach and I knew this was more than a bruising.

"Bella?" I looked up, my elbows propping me up on the cold linoleum floor,

"What's up doc?" I smiled softly; his face was creased with concern,

"Bella, what happened? Do you parents know? Why are you bleeding?" I rolled my eyes,

"Really I'm fine, I just need you to stich up whatever's split open and I'll be on my way. I would do it myself but I can't tell what needs doing and what doesn't"

"What do you mean?" I shrugged,

"I can't feel my leg, that's all. I think I'm, in shock" Dr. Cullen's eyes grew wide and alarmed, I furrowed my brow. He snapped his fingers and called for a stretcher, and soon I was whisked away.

I faintly remember a prick in my arm, me protesting and biting the nurse (I guess I got to be a rabbit for a while) and then drifting into not the expected blackness but a rather unusual white.

I was on my own for a while, everything was the same. A few silver birches popped up here and there, and even a half-eaten picnic a while back. But as my footsteps echoed in the open space a small boy was sat on one of the lower branches of an ancient looking weeping willow.

The boy had bleach blond hair and he looked about two, maybe three. He had on a baby blue baby grow; little aeroplanes flew in and out of fluffy white clouds. His legs were swinging back and forth as he waved a small plastic plane in his right hand.

I walked over to him and extended my hand to him, he didn't seem to notice me though.

"Hello" my voice sounded almost melodic, like bells, like Alice's. I grew angry, why hadn't Alice saved me from the doctors? What hadn't Emmet, or Jasper…or Edward? I knew they weren't normal, the children at least. I hadn't met Esme and I didn't know Carlisle very well. But I knew there was something off, the talked about things that couldn't be possibly but the sounded like the believed they were. They spoke of time frames that they couldn't' have possibly been in and Alice had a knack for knowing when my phone will ring. Maybe they all have a weird, mutated form of precognition? Like frogs?

The little boy turned his head and I found myself smiling, his small soft features were so innocent but they were marred with a terrified expression.

"What's the matter?" I asked, worried, I went to hop up onto the tree, so I could sit next to him. But I heard a clanking of metal, I looked down and I was in a wheelchair. I gasped and felt tears spring to my eyes,

"Don't be sad, you can come with me. I've been alone for so long" I looked at the little boy, his voice, so small, but gave me hope. Maybe I should go with him; I wouldn't be of any use to anyone now would I? I looked up at him and nodded.

"Ok" he hopped off the tree and I noticed that he had cut and bruises up his arms and legs, how long had he been fending out here by himself? I patted my lap and the little boy gave the closest resemblance to a smile I had seen from him since we met.

He hopped onto my lap, and I felt like crying when I couldn't feel my right leg at all. My left hurt like hell though and I looked to see stitches running up from my ankle to my mid-thigh. I used my hands to push us along with the wheels as either side of me, why hadn't I noticed myself doing that earlier?

"What's your name?" the boy whispered,

"Bella, what's yours?" he nuzzled into me, his head lay on my shoulder.

"Owen" he said, still timid and unsure.

"Well Owen, where are we going?"

"I can't tell you" I frowned,

"You can trust me"

"I know I can, but I don't know either. I just have to lead you, I don't know how though. They didn't tell me" I looked down confused,

"Who's _they_?"

"The person who was waiting for me on this side, like I was for you" I froze,

"So what do I have to do?"

"You let me take you where I think I need to and then I can move on, after that you can either choose to do this and lead or you can go back to the other side. It depends on what the other side means to you. Parent and family aren't enough for you to go back Bella, do you love anyone?" I couldn't believe how advanced this little boys vocabulary was, he looked so young, so fragile.

"I don't think so" I said quietly,

"Well you can think about it for a while, until then, we can talk" I nodded,

"I think I can manage that"

"You're like the mummy I don't have" he said, wrapping his little arms around my neck. I froze, I had never thought myself as a mother figure but now, with Owen in my arms I knew that it was now a new aspiration of mine. I stroked his hair with one hand so that I could still control the wheelchair, I cringed at the word,

"I'm glad Owen, and I want you to know that as far as anyone is concerned you're my little guy ok? And I'd be glad to be your mummy" I stopped pushing the chair so I could wrap my arms around his small body,

"Will I have a daddy?" he said smirking, I see he has a cheeky side,

"I said I don't know Owen"

"But I do" he sang, giggling and began making aeroplane noises while he played with his plastic plane like he had before. But now a happy and carefree smile replaced the terrified, gormless expression that dominated his face before.

**Happy mother's day! For tomorrow… remember to appreciate your mums and if you're reading this on mother's day instead of helping around the house or making your mum breakfast, lunch, or tea then shame on you! Stop right now! Or if you're reading this **_**with**_** your mum then…HAPPY MOTHER'S DAY! There you go =D **

**Happy reading, **

**Sasha XxxX**


	9. Who would've thought I was a sop?

Chapter 9

**Next chappy up, what happened to my reviewers? Hope both you and I make up for it this chapter, because, obviously, last chapter wasn't up to scratch or good enough to review. On a happier note, I know you're going to **_**L.O.V.E**_** this chapter, completely, ok here are those few who reviewed;**

**Carol xx, **denali1918 , **VampPixyJAK**** , **narutosonlyfriend , **babybaby15**** , **Esme Nicole Cullen, **WarriorDarkAngel**

**VampPixyJAK**– would you like some more bitch fighting, I'd gladly write it =D

narutosonlyfriend – you would know what's going to happen because we have some sort of non-biological sister telepathy =)

WarriorDarkAngel-good or bad different?

*~()~*

"So, what's your story?" I asked Owen, his small, chubby hands fiddled with the white lacy dress I found myself in. I absolutely despised it, but my legs were covered with white tights so I was ok.

"My mummy and daddy were doing bad things, they got killed one night and I got sent to a home for children with no parents" I swallowed, but didn't offer my apologise everyone knows that that never helps, never.

"I didn't mind, they never really liked me anyway" I was surprised that he really didn't seem to mind.

"After a while I got tired of it all, no one would take me to a new home so I decided that I wanted to go to the park. I went and then some big boys kicked a ball a little too hard. I saw one running over to me, calling at me, telling me to move. But as the ball flew my way, I couldn't bring myself to move. And then I woke up here, and waited for you, I would occasionally fall or stumble but when you sleep here you see the person's life" I looked at Owen,

"What persons?"

"The person you have to lead, it's why I know about you, who you love, or _will_ love and everything that happened to you since I came here"

"When was that?"

"Um…when you got kicked out of that tough camp" I smiled,

"Nat would have gotten a kick out of that" I said, tears springing to my eyes, I wouldn't cry though. Not now, I've been through that.

"Bella, your friends not gone, he's watching over you still"

"I don't believe in guardian Angels Owen"

"You should" he said knowingly,

"That Edward of yours seems a little protective to me" I glared playfully at him,

"I don't know what you're talking about" I said stiffly,

"Of course you don't, you're both too stubborn to accept _anything_" Owen said in an imitated adult voice. I laughed and we chatted for a while.

"So, have you thought more about your decision? I don't know how much farther it is, and you have to make the decision immediately upon arrival" I shook my head,

"I'm just too confused to even think about it at the moment"

"Try, please it's important" I couldn't resist the little guys puppy eyes, I sighed and nodded.

"What do you mean by _love_? You said my parents weren't enough…"

"Not that love, more like everlasting love, you know soppy adult stuff" I rolled my eyes,

"I couldn't agree more" he shook his head,

"That's what I'm talking about, you have to stop thinking like you're my age"

"But you act _my _age"

"That only because I'm in here, with you. It's more beneficial that way" this was so confusing and straining, I rubbed my forehead tiredly.

"Ok let me get this straight, I have to think my age? What the fu- I mean hell. What the hell does that mean?" I had to be careful not to swear in front of Owen.

"Yep, now if you were a normal teenage girl what would you be looking for?" I scoffed and rolled my eyes, cleared my throat and spoke in a ditsy, airhead voice,

"Om my god, I want my, like, knight in shining armour to whisk me away in his flying horse over the McDonalds sigh, but he has to be, like, totally hot, right?" Owen was giggling and I chuckled at myself along with him.

"You…Sound just…like…that….Jessica person!" Owen gasped between giggles. I burst into a fit of giggles at that.

"Well, that was what I was going for" I said nonchalantly.

"Anyway, back to business" Owen said instantly serious,

"I'm going to go through guys and you tell me in a short sentence how you feel towards them" I nodded,

"Shoot"

"Mike"

"Perv"

"I don't know what that means, but it's not good?"

"No, he's like my personal hell; apart from he can talk and has legs. Actually he's worse than hell, he can stalk me"

"Emmet"

"Friend"

"Jasper"

"History buddy"

"Tyler"

"Sleaze"

"Eric"

"Ew, avoidable alien" Owen giggled but carried on,

"How about, oh I don't know, Coach Clapp?" I chocked air,  
"He's a perverted egotistical pig!" I shouted,

"Edward?" he said it hesitantly, and I hesitantly,

"Friend?" I swore internally as it come out uncertain, Owen smiled.

"Now, prepare for my personal Spanish inquisition" he rubbed his hands together. Looking like a mini evil kineval.

"What was the first thing you noticed about Edward?"

"No comment"

"You can't say that!"

"Just did"

"How about, what was the first thing he ever said to you? Bet you don't know that"

"No comment"

"What was your first impression?" I didn't respond

"What did you say to him first?" I shook my head,

"What underwear were you wearing?" now, I gaped,

"What kind of question is that?" Owen shrugged,  
"I remember my old mummy saying that to one of her friends; thought it was worth a shot" I rolled my eyes.

"I guess Lauren was right"

"WHAT! What did she say?" I didn't care _how_ he knew, but I wanted to know what that little bitch said about me.

"She said you were too much of a tom-boy to ever get a guy to like you. And that when you grew some femininity she'd have to take you out" I glared into space,

"That little cunt" oh god, I wasn't meant to swear in front of Owen.

"Jessica suggested taking you out, they wrote it in a note, it read;

_Lauren, think about it, if the guys are practically undressing her in their mind _now, _don't you think that they'll jump her whenever she shows an opening? If she ever embraces that possible feminine side we're in trouble. There's a rumour going round that Edward _Cullen_ is whipped, but not over us. Over _her_, we can't let her keep climbing _our_ social ladder; we have to take her out. _

They sound like right pieces of work to me, cant' you just kick their bums, or something? What about you gun cupboard?" I smiled at Owen,

"I would like to, but I have to get back to the other world to do that. And plus even if they ever did arrive here, which I strongly doubt, I don't have my legs in the place, I do back home" Owen shifted nervously,

"Bella, you physically came into this world the way you are now, this place can't change your physical health" I swallowed,

"I-I'm Disabled?" I whispered,

"It's ok, I promise" I shook my head.

"We're here" he said, I looked up from my lap to look at a large stone arch,

"It's beautiful"

"To entice you"

I looked at the marble arch in awe but when a cloaked figure came out through it I froze, it looked exactly like Edward. But it wasn't, I knew it.

"I told you, they'll do anything to make you stay"

"Hello" I whispered with a small wave,

"Hello dear" I did a double take, that voice wasn't Edwards, and he would say something like that, but the smile that came with it was Edward's crooked grin, and it wade my heart flutter embarrassingly.

"You're not Edward" I whispered,

"But I am, and I think you should stay here"

"NO! you're not him!" I shouted,

"Now, now there's no need to get upset, everything's better once you go through the arch"

"Why would I do that?"

"Don't you want to find your missing piece?" though innocent it hit me hard, how did _he_ know about _that_.

"I don't know what you're talking about"

"Yes, you do, don't you want to stay with me?"

"But you're not Edward!" I shouted,

"I am"

"Edward doesn't smell like you do, Edward doesn't talk like you do, you don't have that smooth, velvet voice that I noticed ever before I knew who he was; Edward first words to me were _"That would be my doing, sorry"_ you never said that, my first impression of _Edward_ was that he was very gentlemanly and put his all into tiny things that seemed irrelevant to most, I didn't and don't have the same first impression of you, my first words to _Edward_ were _"How do you know my name?"_ not to you, and I was wearing a skull covered bra and pantie set the first time I met

Edward, and I was wearing skinny jeans and a vest top, not this frilly thing I first met you in. so to sum that up, _YOU_ are not Edward, I would know my Edward anywhere" Owen was beaming, so was the evil Edward impersonator.

"What the hell could you be Smiling about?"

"You just admitted you had feelings towards Edward" Owen said,

"And you called him _my Edward_ I think that's a little possessive" The evil not-real Edward said,

"So I can go back?"

"You have to"

"Can Owen come?" I asked nervously,

"He already made his choice; he wanted to stay so he stays"

"No, he doesn't he's coming with me, right Owen?"

"Yes" his face grew angry and determined; his chests puffed out, and chin held high.

"And I don't give a shit what you say, because even in a wheelchair I could kill you ok?" the man didn't seem the slightest bit deterred, right ok, Bella's time to shine.

I rolled over to him and flew over his toes, I contemplated for a second and then used all my weight to pull up, the chair came with me and then I pushed down as quickly and as hard as I possibly could.

"OW!" the evil guy yelped, I smiled and grabbed the key that was hanging from his neck.

"C'mon Owen!" I yelled, without realizing I had answered all of Owen's questions. That annoyed me to no end.

Owen ran at a surprising agile speed towards me and ran in front,

"I know how we can get out!" he yelled over his shoulder, I followed as fast as I could while I was lugging all this extra weight. The wheels of the wheelchair squeaked as I followed Owen, a bright light shone directly at us and I could no longer see Owen. He was completely hidden in bright white light, and then, as I drew closer to the light, I was back to the real world. Where everything was dull, everything was harsh, and I was disabled.

**Alice's POV**

I was going out of my mind as I watched bella through the hospital glass. _Apparently_ being their best friend wasn't a close enough relation to visit while she was unconscious. I had nearly ripped their heads off. My visions of bella have always been practically non-existent; however, whilst bella would mutter in her sleep, she seemed to come across a resolve and I could see her future, and I pained me and excited me all at once.

One vision showed me Bella happy, and in a pair of arms, light glinted off her ring finger, possibly a ring there? I couldn't see but it was a safe assumption. She looked so happy, that murderous glint was no longer in her eyes and her face had lifted in a more gleeful expression.

But that hurt me also because, even though bella was happy, she wasn't with Edward. The skin hadn't sparkled, and that tore me apart, Bella had whispered his name repeatedly in her slumber, along with other sentences about him. I think the clearest thing she said was _"you're not Edward!"_ did that mean that the only person she had wanted _was_ Edward, or that Edward was the only one for her? I didn't know, and that's why I hadn't contacted Edward, he would kill me for preventing his time at Bella's side, but I didn't want to get his hopes up. Especially when, in the end, I know he won't have his happily ever after.

**Ok all done, what'd ya think? Let me know =) **

**Happy reading, **

**Sasha XxxX**


	10. Who Ya Gunna Call?

Chapter 10

**Right this has to be quick, I literally have two minutes. I haven't checked this, sorry for any mistakes in advance and I love everyone who reviewed =) ;**

**Carol xx, **denali1918 , **WarriorDarkAngel**** , **MoreRandomThanYouWouldBelieve**,****Esme Nicole Cullen** , . , **La-Dee-Fucking-Da, **narutosonlyfriend , **kawaiigrlmari**** ,** elizabeth14

**And we reached 100 reviews with last chapter! Isn't that great, that 100****th**** review came from **GlimmerOfHope , **on chapter 1**** and it was a lovely review as well ;D**

**Enjoy, Sasha XxxX **

**P.s. **MoreRandomThanYouWouldBelieve**this has to be quick but she's disabled because she got hit my the car, but there is another factor stated my Carlisle to Phil in this chapter took the time to do this just so you understand. **

VampPixyJAK misunderstandings my friend, misunderstandings.

. **yes it means exactly that, nice to see people are keeping up with my crazed writing habits. **

La-Dee-Fucking-Da I will not do anything talked to like that, sorry but it's rude and unnecessary. I do not take kindly to be ordered like a dog, so when you can find it in you to talk _normally_ then please, do ask again.

narutosonlyfriend **thank you ever so much, long lost sister (I swear ;D)**

elizabeth14 thank you =)

Can anyone guess when Owen going to reappear? ;)

**I HAVE TWO/THREE CHAPTER LINED UP, AND IF YOU GUYS CAN GET TO 120 REVIEWS I'LL UPLOAD THEM BOTH! IF YOU CAN GET TO 110 I'LL UPLOAD ONE AS USUAL! DON'T YOU WANT AN EARLY UPDATE? ;D**

***~()~***

Now, what to do when you think you're disabled but doubting whether to trust someone you met essentially, in your mind. I saw a head of spiky black hair bounce about from the left of the window to the right, behind the curtains. Alice must be pacing, outside, of my hospital room, while I'm sat here like an idiot. I moved and then hissed under my breath as a sharp tugging rippled across the top of my hand. I looked down to see and IV tube hanging of the side of the bed, thin slices of skin and blood around where it _should_ have been connected to my hand.

I chanced a quick glance at my hand and all I had time to see was blood, bright, vibrant blood. _Great_. I saw Alice's moving figure come to an abrupt stop, then dart from view at a speed _I_ would have thought inhumanly possible. Well I guess she wasn't waiting for me, or changed her mind and thought I wasn't worth the time, maybe she's right. What have I ever done? I kill people, surely that's not even enough to deserve _Satan's _attention.

I sighed, shook my head lightly in a meek defeat and leaned over the edge of the bed. I saw one of my bags in the corner, and my mother's handbag, great; I need mummy to care for me. Just great. I grabbed my bag with one of the stands I think was meant to hold a drip, meh, and opened my bag, I found some black skinny jeans and a tanks top, my mother knew me well. Or didn't know where I kept my other clothes.

I would change into those later, right now I heard footsteps, and I wanted to throttle the guy who had sedated me. I think I _will_ be a rabbit, and then I can turn to cannibalism _without_ being judged,

"Oh! Sweetie you're awake"

"I'm a rabbit" the nurse looked disturbed, she should.  
"I'll just go get your doctor"

"Why do I need a doctor? I'm fine because _I'm_ a rabbit, I bet you wish you were a rabbit" I said raising my eye brows, daring her to argue.

"I'll be back shortly darling" I growled and she all but wet herself as she scampered out of the room. Why the fuck am I here? I remember the car, getting hit, bitch fighting with Mrs. Newton, and crawling to the hospital. But why was I asleep, why wasn't I allowed to move, why, why, why. Lies, lies, lies. WTF?

"Lies, living in a fantasy, lies, don't even know reality" why was McFly playing? I looked and saw a pink iPhone, I didn't even know you could get them in that colour, mine was black, but this was certainly Alice's. And jasper's face was on the screen, he was calling her, she had been in here, she did care. Then why did she leave?

This was far too much for me to comprehend,

"Hello Bella"

"Fuck!" I covered my mouth in surprise as Doctor Cullen sudden, as if by magic (or my drugged brain) materialized in front of me.

"Sorry, just taken of guard" I mumbled, he chuckled,

"That's quite alright, can I check you over? You weren't ment to wake up until Friday"

"What day is it today?"

"Monday" oops; well, all I can say is even my subconscious likes to cause trouble and disruption.

"Hey doc, Alice left her phone here" he frowned,

"I told Alice she wasn't allowed in your room" he shook his head,

"She even tried to convince me the two of you were related, I nearly believed her" I laughed at Alice's antics, god I missed having that friendship.

"Oh and an official looking man by the name of Chris is waiting to talk to you, so we'd better make this quick"

"But Chris is my lieutenant, we're not related"

"He threatened us with big Joe"

"He loves that tank, I swear he'd marry it if he could, wait a minute! He told _me_ off for threatening people with bug Joe! Hypocrite!" I frowned and glared at the door,

"You wait until I get my hands of him…" I muttered darkly,

"Just, You, Wait"

**Alice's POV**

I had to get to Carlisle, I could smell Bella's blood from here, it presented no appeal and I didn't want to test myself, but most importantly Bella could be hurt, when humans were bleeding they were usually hurt so it's rational to worry right? But maybe not so rational to be shouting _RED ALLERT!_ At the top of your voice, what? It seemed logical at the time.

I flashed into Carlisle office and peered around; it was empty and from what I could smell, had been for about 15 minutes. I followed his scent and was relieved to find to lead back to Bella's room. I waited outside patiently, ok not so patiently.

"Alice" I heard Jasper say from behind, his voice laced with relief that nearly covered to repressing worry. I instantly felt guilty,

"It's ok" I heard him whisper, I turned to see him leaning against the door frame, I smiled at him shyly,

"Oops"

"Oops indeed" I giggled and ran to him, enveloping in my arms. He brushed my hair gently, leaning his head on mine.

"Just tell me next time, ok?" I nodded, biting my lip,

"I've never seen you do that before" Jasper said, pulling back to look at me better,

"Picked it up off Bella" I said, smirking,

"You know, Esme has been pestering me while you're not around to ask you to ask bella if she wants to come over, I guess it's only fair the parents get to know the girl we're all so fixated on" Jasper said with an amused grin. I nodded,

"It could take some convincing" I said warily,

"Or Edward" Jasper said under his breath,

"Huh?"

"Nothing darlin'" I narrowed my eyes,  
"Don't use that on me"

"Whatever are you talking about dearest?" I held back a grin,

"I shall not be bought with formalities " I said sternly,

"But, Mrs. Whitlock, I think you already have been, am I not correct in that assumption?"

"Shh! What if someone goes around saying I'm knocked up in high school just because you're charming your wife? And no, you are correct" I said folding my arms.

"Sorry Ali, you know I love you too much to contain" I gave a side glance at him and kissed his cheek, but pulled away before he and I began to make out.

"I know; that's why it's fun to tease" I laughed as I skipped away from my very sulky husband.

I skipped closer to Bella's room as Jazz headed to the waiting room,

"Bella! Please calm down!" Carlisle worried voice rang through the lobby, everyone and everything was silent. The white door flew open and without my enhanced eye sight I wouldn't have been able to see the metallic wheelchair speed out of it. But it was bella in the wheelchair, my hand flew to my mouth but I made no noise to alert her to my presense, but to make it worse one of Bella's arms was in plaster, shoulder to fingertips, meaning she furiously pushed against the wheels with one hand. From what I could see the arm (left) with the plaster also had that shoulder completely immobilised in a variation of splints and braces.

Then it struck me, shouldn't I be stopping Bella? And not for the first time, I wasn't sure; I was never sure when it came to Bella. I knew what I needed to do, I dug in my pocket for my phone; it wasn't there.

"Not now" I sang agitatedly under my breath. My eyes shot to the window latched onto the outside of Bella's room, my phone must be in there. I fast walked over to the room to attract as little attention as possible.

But then again, being the centre of attention probably wouldn't be a problem right now, you know, with a crazed war soldier girl who is only 15 speeding through the hospitable like an unstoppable force.

Maybe Emmet _was_ right, maybe Bella _is_ destined to be a vampire.

As I approached the door I heard talking, and I figured that as Carlisle knew I was there then if he didn't want me to hear then he would have sensed my presense and stopped talking.

"I'm sorry, but there is nothing I can do, this could be purely mental. And what bella has told me is confidential whever you are her stepfather or not. I'm sorry" I heard a click of the phone resting back onto its holder. I danced into the room and faced Carlisle, my back to the table.

"What was that about?" I asked him and I inconspicuously snatched my phone of the stand behind my back, Carlisle chuckled.

"Bella's already told me about your phone"

"Damn it" I muttered,

"And that was Bella's Stepfather; remind me never to get on the wrong side of him. He's very protective, he went as far as to threaten me with his chainsaw, it I wasn't metal proof I would be petrified" I laughed,

"He came across like that at dinner"

"You had dinner with Bella and her family?"

"Yeah, they were really nice, and Bella's mum wants re-decorate her house and would like to know if Esme would like to help her and Bella" Carlisle's eyes lit up at the mention of his wife, and the now exposed potential for her to reinsert herself into her hobby once more, she stopped when Edward seemed to turn into a zombie of depression.

"That would be wonderful; did you not want to do something?" Carlisle said, knowingly.

"Oh!" I nodded vigorously and quickly tapped in the number.

"Do you think that's such a good idea?" Carlisle said, peering over my shoulder,

"Carlisle, I have no choice, you know that you, me, Phil and his chainsaw, none of us can help Bella right now"

"Does that mean that this will help though?"

"Hey, they can get into some wit contest or something, take her mind of it, or they could put poor Jazzy at rest and make out already. But either way I have to face his wrath sooner or later so I'm taking sooner"

"Hello?" oh god, he sounded horrible…

"Edward? Are you ok?" I heard him grumble some response, _thanks, just kill my caring side with that really helpful answer._

"Well I don't care if you're being burned at the stake, get your ass over here"

"And where would _here_ be Alice? And why would I come anyway, when you fail to tell me what has had you occupied for over a week?"

" _Here_ is at the hospital, and I'd bet you'd come running if I told you, but as you are being extremely ungrateful-"

"Alice, please, just tell" he pleaded, I bit my lip, _let the guilt do it's magic, this will only lead to no shopping._

"Bella, she's here and I don't know what to do"

**Hope you enjoyed and wish to review, **

**Happy reading, and Easter (in uk? Really bad at dates in other countries sorry) **

**Sasha XxxX**

**I HAVE TWO/THREE CHAPTER LINED UP, AND IF YOU GUYS CAN GET TO 120 REVIEWS I'LL UPLOAD THEM BOTH! IF YOU CAN GET TO 110 I'LL UPLOAD ONE AS USUAL! DON'T YOU WANT AN EARLY UPDATE? ;D**


	11. A special treat, Chapters 11 to 14

_Missing Pieces~Page~_

**I have some good news and some bad news, I don't want to get you down with the bad news right now but it's at the end of this update ok? The good news is, even though I had a lack of reviews I have uploaded for everything I had wrote up to chapter 14, so I expect **_**plenty**_** of reviews for this kind update of, because if we were keeping up with the average reviews per chapter, then by updating each chapter singly I would have 150 reviews, so don't let me down ok? There is another reason this is a large update but yeah, at the bottom. The few who reviewed are bellow;**

Carol xx**, ****denali1918**, kawaiigrlmari**, ****Eliza1995**, Esme Nicole Cullen, **narutosonlyfriend****, **RandomAwesomePerson**, ? (no tag),**Evilprincess98.

**denali1918****- hopefully these chapters will clear things up, :D**

kawaiigrlmari**,-I'm sorry to hear that your sick =( hopefully this will make you feel a bit better? Enjoy xx**

Esme Nicole Cullen-**thank you for the support hope you like these just as much**

**narutosonlyfriend****-I swear to god you read my mind! Or am I just predictable? Or are you stalking me? :O LMFAO never mind, and I am still writing my other stories I just have a **_**really really**_** big writers block, I come up black every time it so fuckin' infuriating. =( **

**RandomAwesomePerson**- things should clear up in these chapters, if they don't let me know, enjoy xx

**Enjoy these chapter and review to let me know what you think or with ideas, **

**Sasha XxxX**

Chapter 11

**Bella's POV**

I sped through the hospital after Dr. Cullen had bandaged my hand up; it stung a little but its ok. I came to the end of the hall and I went to take the stairs, they were quicker, more stealthy and you could throw bombs there _without_ being caught on CCTV. But I had to stop, I couldn't go down there could? I couldn't do anything that involved _legs_. I bit my lip.

Carlisle had said that I was paralyzed in my right leg, my left was sore but that was the extent. My left arm was covered in plaster because a small crack from the accident had gotten larger and nearly shattered my arm from my army crawling. And my shoulder was being held still because that also had cracked. I didn't have much luck but I had upper body strength. I had fallen into a short coma, that's when I guessed I saw Owen, he seemed so real, I don't doubt he was.

I wheeled towards to stairs. I should have stayed with Owen. I wonder if he's still there. Maybe I can join him.

I edged closer to the top of the stairs. Surely it would be better if I just got out of everyone's way, right? I was useless now. I smiled blissfully as I imagined going back to the white world, where everything was simple, so long as the evil look-a-likes don't eat you. I gave myself one last push, eyes closed, and felt the chair stumble beneath me, I heard it clattering down the stairs, but I wasn't.

I opened one eye,

"Damn it" I muttered,

"Oops?" I opened both eyes and looked innocently at Edward, whose expression was pained.

"Bella" he held me closer to him, which, I might add, I had originally thought impossible. I hesitantly wrapped my arms around his neck and hugged him close, I hadn't thought about how much I would miss Edward.

We stayed like that for a while but then I pulled away and looked into Edward's eyes, they hardened into a serious expression, I think I preferred the melting amber colour to be honest.

"You promise me right now, that you'll never try _anything_ like that again, ok?" I bit my lip, could I promise that?

"Bella, _please_" I looked up and saw his expression and without hesitating I answered,

"I promise" huh, that kinda sounded a little like _I do_. WTF? Oh god, what am I becoming? Edward had a smirk on his face, probably at my expression. I blushed, and I hadn't blushed in a long, long time. Like 13 years ago.

Edward found another chair, saying the other now wasn't safe and would remind me of things I shouldn't have to remember.

"I can push myself" I grumbled,  
"I don't want your shoulder to get jostled, and I'm sure Carlisle would have told you the complication with you depending on one arm for moving the chair" I blushed,

"I sorta dashed out before that bit" Edward chuckled and I jabbed his side, he recoiled,

"Ow" he muttered, I beamed,

"See, evil rabbit descendant" Edward looked at me worriedly,

"What? I have finally made a truce with the superior rabbit race and they have adopted me as their queen"

"You sound like Hitler"

"Gee, thanks"

"Welcome" I scowled playfully, but inside I was impressed. At first Edward didn't know how to deal with me, but now he'd loosened up a bit we were getting on like a house on fire. Or maybe it was my realizing my love for him that effected to way _I_ saw his behaviour. Or maybe it didn't matter to me. Yeah, that seemed more likely.

Edward stopped and I looked back round. There was an office door and something that had too many C's in it for me to read without a ruler.

"You have to talk to him"

"Or I could go find the nearest flight of stairs" I muttered, Edward was suddenly in front of me, staring me right in the eyes. I stared him down,

"Don't say things like that, please Bella" he looked so vulnerable, I shook my head.

"Edward, I was joking"

"But that doesn't take the edge off the underlying meaning" I frowned and looked up at him under my lashes,

"Sorry" I rarely apologise, actually I don't do it much at all.

I gave him a quick hug round the waist and then reached for the door handle; a ghostly white hand beat me.

"Grr" I muttered playfully, Edward gave me a lopsided grin as he held the door and pushed me in.

Edward wheeled me up to a dark, oak desk. He pulled up a chair for himself,

"You can come in now" Edward said in so fast, so low, I was surprised I'd heard it.

"Who can?" I asked him, his face shot to mine, froze in a state of utter disbelief and then softened into something far more deep, far more encasing that I almost wanted to lock it up and save it.

"Carlisle, he's waiting in the other room"

"And you know that _how?_" Edward chuckled and tapped his temple, I grumbled I would figure him out, eventually…actually probably not but you know, can't I be optimistic? _No_ shut up, I want to be a little reckless _you were…and you got hit by a car._

"That's not fair, I saw a ghost!" I covered my mouth instantaneously,

"That was meant to stay in my head" I muttered, _evidently_. Shut up brain!

"Bella, care to explain?" I looked at Carlisle and edged closer to Edward, though Carlisle wasn't scary my instincts were telling me to run, a small part of me was telling me they were good, but it was like fighting a losing battle, I was practically terrified.

"Not really" I grumbled,

"What did you mean by ghosts?" I shrugged,

"Bella, I know it's hard but you have to co-operate"

"Well if everything's in my head I'd like to keep it there if you don't mind" I snapped,

"You don't have to tell _us_ Bella" Edward said carefully,

"I can get Alice, Emmet, Jasper" you, I added in my head.

"It's nothing really" damn my big mouth, now look what I got myself into.

"Nothing is nothing when it comes to you" Edward said to me,

"I want to know Bella, and I'm not going to penalize you for anything you say" Edward added, I closed my eyes and nodded.

"Ok"

Carlisle silently left the room; I kinda felt bad kicking him out of his own office,

"He had a patient to tend to" I looked at Edward, how the fuck did he know what I was thinking?

"You were looking at the door" he smirked, I'd never know a guy to pay this much attention to a girl, maybe I could understand why the girls back at forks high were so infatuated with Edward, but that didn't mean I had to like it. Actually I hated, it wasn't fair they had a better chance than me.

"What's the matter?"

"Nothing, just thinking"

"Does thinking usually make you look so pained?" I shook my head, only when I'm thinking about how I'd never have a chance with you, Edward, only then.

"I don't _know_ if I saw a ghost, I just think I did" Edward nodded and got up, went to a shelf and without hesitation picked out an old, leather backed book. He walked back over, my heart began to race, he handed it to me.

"Page 486 should help" I slowly flicked through the pages until I found the right number; I had gone past it numerous times. I blinked at the writing as the word moved around freely, the words were hard to read because the kept looking different. I closed my eyes and opened them again as I took a fresh look at the page. I traced the lines with my finger and slowly the words began to make sense.

_Ghost analogy, How would you know?_

That was as far as I'd got in-I quickly glanced at the clock on the desk-5 minutes. I gave a frustrated sigh and handed Edward to book, not looking at him in embarrassment.

"Can't you read?" I snorted, very lady like Bella, very ladylike. Then again he's probably seen me with blood and mud on my face, so I suppose it's an improvement.

"Oh I can, it just depends if I have three rulers and some selotape" I said darkly, almost bitterly. We sat in silence for a while before I felt my chair being moved, I looked up to see Edward, I smiled, just looking at him made me feel better, that's pathetic right?

We got to a sofa and Edward lifted me onto it, always gentle, always with a hesitation I wish I could get rid of. He sat down next to me, close enough for the dimly lit room to fill with a surge that made me tingle. He rested the book on his knees and gently pulled me towards him I didn't protest, who would? Where had _that_ come from? Boys had never been my forte, why now? Despite that, he was 17 and I was 15; that was quite a big difference. I had been moved up though, so he would never know that. I should tell him, before he thinks he feels something he doesn't for a _kid_. Well I would seem like a kid to him.

I didn't know whether I should be sad or excited my parents hadn't burst in. I was sad because they _hadn't_, and that meant they didn't want to find me, and I was excited because that lengthened my time with Edward.

Edward pointed at the page, the first sentence to be exact.

"What do you see?" he asked, I squinted and really stared at the letters.

"Um, As an distortion I ill hare- I can't do it ok, I just can't" I stopped, I sounded ridiculous, Edward reached behind him a presented three 15cm rulers. I raised an eye brow as he handed them to me.

"How about now" I couldn't say no, not when I meant I got a few more minutes with him before I knew I'd storm off, I always did. Get uncomfortable, out of comfort zone and abort.

I used the rulers to hide every word apart from one, and the covered up all the letters but one until I had deciphered the whole sentence, thank god for my photographic memory, I wouldn't' have been able to remember that if I didn't have it.

"As an introduction, I will share with you one of my own experiences, did I get it right?" I asked, excited, Edward eyes twinkled.

"You certainly did" I hugged Edward tightly and stayed there, I wasn't moving until I was moved by force, like big Joe force. Edward didn't pull away, he merely wrapped his arms around my body and held me close. He didn't touch my skin though, and I found that odd.

I will figure you out Edward Cullen, I will.

Chapter 12

"He's not human! That's the only explanation!" I exclaimed exasperated. Dr. Cullen had come back in to see his son and a straggly, messed up soldier cuddling up on his couch. You'd expect him to be angry but no, his eyes shone with hope and optimism. Edward has given him a curt nod, as if answered an unvoiced question. Dr. Cullen had kept his back to us as he _pretended_ to look for a book.

"Bella, you've done amazingly, don't let anyone else tell you otherwise" I nodded, his eyes scorched into mine and my head had spun, it had never happened before but Edward seemed to find it highly amusing. I could see it in his eyes, that was still there when I pulled myself out of my little daze and glared at him hard.

That lead me to wheel into my hospital room against Edward's wished to push me and found Alice. Shooed Edward out and now that little exclamation.

"I mean, no guy can do that! Urgh!" Alice giggled,

"It seems someone's met their match in more than one way I might add"

"Alice shut up! You're not helping!"

"Who said Aphrodite had to help?"

"Oh I don't know Zeus, Poseidon, Hades? I like hades best, oh and Ares! Maybe I should take up mythology, it could be fun…" Alice gave me a puzzled looked,

"How did we get from you falling in love with my brother to you wanting to take up mythology?"

"I never said I was in love with your brother!"

"Oh please it's written all over your faces" she said plural,  
"Face_s_" I said it over,

"Yep, stubborn little children can't accept their love"

"Hey I've accepted mine"

"Yeah in your head"

"And how do you know my _love_-as you put it-is Edward?" Alice giggled,

"You talk in your sleep" I groaned and covered my face with my hands,

"I-I could have said I _don't_ love Edward, how do you know?"

"Because you were quite clear, repeatedly, the doctor was quite embarrassed" she giggled again as my face grew pale, please say she's not talking about Dr. Cullen,

"Please tell me your dad was _not_ treating me" I pleaded, Alice burst out laughing,

"You're ok, trust me it took some convincing but I knew you'd want you privacy" my brow furrowed in thought and speculation.

"None of you are normal" I concluded, Alice froze,

"Bella-"

"No, no you _are_, but you're not _normal_-normal"

"Bella-"

"I mean _seriously_ some of the things I've seen you do, say, _know_. It's just…not, _normal_" I rubbed my temples with my fingertips,

_RING! RING! RING!_

I snatched my phone off the table and chucked it onto the floor,

"Rest in pieces evil phone!" I shouted, my body shaking in rage.

"Edward!" Alice said in an urgent butt hushed whisper,

"And there you go again! You're talking to your family when they're not even in the fucking _room_!" I felt like I was imagining things, seeing it in my head, _well it wouldn't' be the first time would it?_ I felt like I was going crazy. _Maybe you are_ maybe I am_ I don't think there's a maybe about it, do you?_ Not really.

"I'm crazy" I said in a dazed state,

"No, bella, no you're not"

"But I am, no one see's the things I do, do they?"

"What's that Bella?"

"I can't tell you"

"Can you tell Edward, or someone?"

"Maybe"

"Damn it Bella! _Talk_ to someone!" I shook my head,

"I can't to a human, they'll think I'm mad, maybe my rabbit followers, they'll listen"

"Bella, _I'll_ listen, if you'd tell me"

"But you're human Alice, not a normal human, but a human none the less"

"So are you bella"

"Am I Alice? I'm more like a killing machine than a human"

"Bella, you're not, just, no, you're _not_"

"I am Alice, I willingly trained for it, everyone else, all the guys; they found it hard to adjust, to go from dummies to real people. I got excited, I thrived on death; I anticipated and _begged_ for another elimination mission, I begged on _hands and knees_ Alice! Being who I am, doing what I do, they said it would come at a price, the greatest my life, but it's become evident that I'm too good a killing others to die so I'll just have to go crazy won't I?" Alice looked pained as she watched my rant.

The door creaked open and I hid from the light, I whimpered and curled into my chair. How had I withered into _this_? A cold hand lay on my shoulder and I knew it was Edward instantly, the surge spoke for his presense.

"How about we get out?" he said in my ear, I nodded.

"Do you want anything?" I shook my head, eyes tight shut.

"Relax Bella" Edward hand ghosted over my now clothed shoulders, (Alice had protested about what my mum had bought but didn't make me change into the dress she had prepared, why she had a dress in her purse I don't know, normal people had carrots, like rabbits). My once tense shoulders relaxed and I opened my eyes to see a softly smiling Edward.

"Let's go"

"It's ok Edward, just steal her away from me"

"Bella, Alice, it's Bella"

"Right, uhuh, but I want You back ok Bella? Don't let him take you to his lair!"

"Everyone knows only vampires have lairs" I said drowsily, the painkillers finally taking effect.

"Maybe you're vampires, are you a vampire Edward?"

"Like to see you answer that Einstein" Alice said under her breath,

"Shh, sleep Bella. It's ok" Alice coughed,

"Cowardly Escape"

"Thank you for that Alice" Edward replied calmly to Alice's childish comments that I had no intention of even _trying_ to understand.

"Not…normal" I murmured before falling into-for once-a dreamless sleep.

I awoke in a dimly lit room, I blinked and shot up,

"Gun, where's my gun" I muttered I looked frantically around to room, I growled in frustration when I realized I couldn't walk, I couldn't hoist myself into my chair and I couldn't even call out because my throat was too dry. Fuck this, if Edward was as abnormal as I thought he was then I need that right now.

"Edward I know you're there, and you _can_ hear me so get in here" I said, my voice just above a whisper as I talked to thin air feeling utterly ridiculous.

I groaned and lay back on the bed,

"Fine I'll die of dehydration, it's fine I you don't want me to see you super human powers I'm going to suffocate myself under these lovely hospital bed covers" I pulled the white cover over my head and flopped back down dramatically. My shoulder hurt still, but not the actual shoulder, more the poor bandaging. I felt an icy hand one mine through the covers,

"Nice to see you don't want me to die" I said, emerging from the covers.

"Of course Bella, I'm curious though, when did you realize I put a baby monitor in here?"

Chapter 13

I glowered at him as I blushed,

"That wasn't there before"

"Yes it was" his eyes betrayed his lying though, even though a slight change, I studied them enough to notice, that's shameful…_or pathetic_.

"I would have noticed, I notice everything"

"Not _everything"_

"I notice that your eyes get darker over two week and then turn from the developed onyx colour to an amber by Monday, don't say I don't notice things Edward when I know more about you then I do myself" his face held apology, guilt, and bashfulness that I wasn't accustomed to seeing on him.

"I'm Sorry"

"Don't be, not being able to read sorta labels you" his face hardened, but I couldn't be scared of Edward, it was as if my genetic and hormonal make-up wouldn't allow it.

"Bella, you, are, not, labelled" I rolled my eyes,

"You can't say that when it took me 5 minutes to get a practically 7 words sentence _wrong_ that you weren't thinking that I was uneducated and a complete bimbo"

"Yes, I can"

"Not truthfully" I muttered,

"Bella why can't you trust me? I'm willing to wait for that trust but I'd like to know please" I bit my lip and looked away,

"Because everyone I get close to, or trust dies. Usually by _my_ hand"

"Bella, you can't kill me" Edward said his face almost glowing and then I realized I practically said I wanted to get close to him. Damn it!

"I can't take that chance with you, _especially_ with you"

"Why not?" I gave him an incredulous look, like he didn't know. He probably overheard me and Alice. No, he was too much of a gentleman for that.

"Edward, put it this way. If I _did_ trust you I'd probably fall hopelessly in love, head over heels, and then somehow I'd lead to your death/destruction-because you are inhumanly amazing-and then I'd lose my reason for living and go back to Owen in the white world where everything and everyone tries to act as my psychologist" Edward eyes twinkled with happiness and joy, I rolled my eyes. Of course the only part of that explanation _Edward_ heard was, _"hopelessly in love"_, well done Bella went and embarrassed yourself again. I tried to hide my blush with my hair but failed as Edward noticed my not so nonchalant manoeuvre.

"I can try the trust but as soon as something dangerous happens I'm backing out ok?" Edward's smile was dazzling, and his reply almost made me squeal. I. Blame. Alice.

"You don't know how long I've wanted that, actually maybe you do" his knowing look made me realize he could see straight through me, like I could through him. No wonder my usual façade wasn't cutting it, the only reason he kept his distance was through voluntary act and probably not to alert me to the fact that my defences were down around him.

"Isabella Marie Swan!" oh crap, Chris burst through the door, holding his favourite RPG-7.

"Trust a no-go" I muttered,

"Chris put the damn rocket down before I incapacitate you" he gave one last glare towards Edward and then placed the rocket on the floor.

"Honestly, Chris?" he shrugged,

"Just being cautious"

"No Chris, that's verging on mass murderer material" after I won the staring contest, Chris grinned,

"Nice to have you back Bella"

"Hey, I'm not good with the whole emotional thing, so no crying" Chris rolled his eyes.

"Well provided this young man can keep his hands to himself I'm good with that" I blushed and Edward seemed to be holding in a chuckle.

"Oh and we're doing a charity gig" and with that he left.

"WHAT?" I screeched,

"He did _not _just _do _that"

"Bella-"

"Oh look he left the RPG, what a shame" I said scrambling to grab it, it then disappeared and I growled,

"Edward, give me the fucking rocket"

"No"

"Edward…" I warned, he shook his head.

"you left me no choice…ALICE!" Alice came scampering into the room,

"I give you full permission to take Edward shopping, help re-decorate with me, my mum, and hopefully Esme? As well as you can do whatever you want to me for the charity gig I'm being forced to do, if…" Alice was bouncing with anticipation,

"You can get the bloody Rocket off Edward!" Alice moved as a blur as she snatched the artillery out of Edward's grasp,

"Yep not normal but I want my RPG" I grinned and sighed as Alice lay it in my lap,

"Is there a time limit? I don't have to do all that before a certain time or date do I? because I shop for _ages_" I smiled and shook my head,

"Those occasions are for you to use at will" I grinned as Alice literally lit up and bounced out the door,

"Right, now to find Chris"

"Wouldn't you rather stay here with me?" Edward asked innocently, I looked at Edward in all his glory and then at the breath-taking piece of artillery in my lap,

"Nope!"

*~(30 minutes later)~*

I swear when I get my hands on Emmet…

The evil guy cornered me and handed me over to Edward, who proceeded to take me to Carlisle to be fully check out and then to my parents that obviously liked Edward and kept on asking awkward question, such as;

"_oh honey you didn't tell us you had a boyfriend?"_

"_Do you intend to marry my step-daughter?"_

"_If you hurt her are you willing to taste shotgun bullets?"_

"_Is your mother into interior design?"_

"_Oh you're Alice's brother, can I have your mothers number?"_

"_Bella are you ok, you look a little flushed. Do you want a doctor?"_

"_Oh so your father a doctor Edward?"_

Need I go on? It was hell, literally hell. In the end I shut them up with one simple phrase,

"_Mum, Edwards 17"_ and off we went, I was shooed out the hospital with a smug expression on my face.

"I can't believe he's _17_, bella, that's so irresponsible" yeah and having me whilst still in school wasn't?

"He's not my boyfriend" great now I sounded like he was a fuck buddy, did I just think that? Ew.

"Oh?"

"Honestly he's not, just a really overprotective friend" I grumbled.

"Really, _really_ over protective" I added lowly.

The rest of the ride home wasn't exactly tension-less but it was good enough. But as we rounded the last corner the whole atmosphere willed with nervous apprehension.

"Bella dear…" oh god,

"I don't want to know" I said and covered my ears, Phil lifted me into the chair because I still couldn't do that until my shoulder and arm healed up. I wheeled with one arm, even though I was meant to be pushed, and kicked the door open.

"Mind the wood sweetie" my mum said, she would usually shout at me for that, she was worried about my reaction to something.

"Oh good you're home, he's been restless" I froze, I didn't recognize that voice.

"Linda, I'm really sorry we had to call you out so soon, but bella-" the Linda person emerged and held up a hand,

"I understand, hello Bella, I've heard a lot about you" I pursed my lips, I wasn't 2.

"Do you like rabbits? I hope you do because I could set my impending mafia on you" I warned, she laughed, frickin' _LAUGHED!_

"Bella, no need to go military on her" Mum said giving me a pleading look, I held my hands up in defence,

"Gotta check people out these days! I was only going to do a little snooping" I got a disturbed look from the so-called Linda and then she said her hurried goodbye and left.

"Bella you really should scare people"

"You can never be too careful mum" I walked into the living room and froze, there, in the centre of the round rug was Owen, my mouth lay agape.

"BELLA" my mum hurried into the room,

"We were going to tell you, but we got him the night you had the accident and it was all so last minute, he was perfect we just had to adopt him, he was all alone and they were going to send him to a hospital and-" I held up my hand,

"Owen!" I grinned and opened my arms for him, he stumbled over to me and snuggled into my arms,

"How do you-" Phil had come into the room and was struggling for words,

"Let's just say Owen here had a strong, very helpful head on his shoulders. You should thank him for pulling out of the little coma I went into" I tickled Owen's sides,

"Why would they send him to a hospital?" Owen giggled like a normal boy his age, what was wrong?

"He won't speak"

"So those pigs were going to send him to a hospital because he's _mute_?" my hands started to shake, Owen made some shapes with his hands, I recognized them a sign language. Thank god for my training.

"_don't be angry, they don't understand"_ he signed, I smiled at him,

"_Ok"_ I signed back, Owen giggled, his hands were far more accurate and precise than mine.

"_let's do this properly, My Name is Bella"_ I signed smiling at my own epic skill, yeah, not really.

"_hello mummy_" I hugged him close to me.

"Bella when did you learn sign language?" my parents enquired in unison, I shrugged one shoulder,  
"Just one of the things I learnt at base"

"Can you teach us?" Phil asked, I nodded,

"_would you like that Owen?"_ he nodded vigorously,

"He said he'd like that" I told my parents, my back was to them though. I realized Owen had on his baby grow but he didn't have his little plastic plane,

"Mum? You know I used to have that playmobil aeroplane, the one where people could sit in the plane?" I heard my mum hum,

"I think so, I think you had most of the playmobil actually" she smiled, even though I hadn't been around my parents much they had still bought be toys.

"Can you get it, I have a feeling Owen would like to play with it" my mum replied enthusiastically and her and Phil scampered upstairs.

"_I hope you like it here"_ I signed to him,

"_I already do, you can talk if you want"_

"_It's fun to sign though, you need to teach me a few things though"_ I laughed at my own lack of ability,

"_and I need to get better at this"_ he nodded,

"Hey!" he giggled at my outburst,

"_what do you want to know?"_ I shook my head,

"_Not yet, and I got to make sure the Cullen's can't sign"_ he looked confused, realization hit,

"_Edwards last name is Cullen"_ realization hit on Owen too and his signs turned teasing,

"I am going to marry him!" I squealed,

"Bella please tell me you're not pregnant!" I turned to look at my shocked and frantic mother,

"What the hell mum, I only stopped thinking boys were contagious about 2 years ago and I'd rather kill them than-" don't say fuck them bella, that's inappropriate,

"-Do that stuff" I said, great, real mature Bella, wait-a prove a point. _"mum I'm mature enough to buy guns!" _yet I couldn't say sex in-front of them? I felt like punching myself.

"Sorry" my mum said, slightly embarrassed,

"We found the stuff" she said, I looked around her but found no toys, my brow furrowed.

"They're in your room, I thought you'd like to play with him" before I would have protested, but now, I had nothing to do.

"Yeah I'd like that, can you get his bed in my room? I'd feel safer with him with me the first few night until I put some retina scanners in his room" my mum nodded,

"Sure thing, do you want me to talk to Chris about sending the scanner over?"

"You'd better, the little cowards avoiding me"

Chapter 14

We had decided until my shoulder heals I'd be home schooled, by Linda, who had indeed terrified of me. This was going to be fun, Mwahahaha!

"Bella stop evil laughing! It's a bad influence on Owen!" My mum called, Owen was already signing his own evil laugh and together we signed,

"_Mwahahaha evil rulers of the rabbit world!"_ we had got on so well and Phil and mum were picking up sign fast. The doorbell rang, and again. I sighed, frustrated, and made my way to the door.

"DON'T WORRY THE POOR DISABLED GIRL WITH THE BROCKEN ARM WILL GET THE DOOR!" I yelled and opened the door as soon as I had finished, a blur flew at me and I growled on instinct. And then I noticed the inky black hair,

"Um Hey Alice?" I said uncertainly,

"BELLA! You're alive!" I gave her a concerned look,

"You weren't in school" she explained with a shrug,

"I thought the assassins had come to eliminate you" I rolled my eyes,

"They're too scared to do that Alice, trust me, they've tried"

"What?" I dear god, I hadn't noticed Edward.

"Um nothing?" Edward resumed a protective stance,

"They're not here now ok? I took them out" I said proudly, then I noticed the other woman on the porch,

"Hello, you must be Esme? It's a pleasure to meet you" I smiled warmly and rolled forward to shake her hand, she had none of that a pulled me in for a hug. Edward gave me a look of disapproval,

"I told you not to push your own chair" he said, I pouted,

"I don't like feeling hopeless"

"Bella, how come you don't talk to me like that?" Phil said emerging with a dish towel and mug, I rolled my eyes.

"Maybe because _Esme_ hasn't threatened to take my new car away" I said, eyebrow raised.

"Oh and bella you can get the door if you can play with your guns" Phil said, a smug smirk overcoming his face as he knew he'd won, I groaned,

"Phil! Honestly I don't want to freak them out just yet!" I covered my face with my hands, Phil went off chuckling,

"I will kill you!" I shouted,

"If you can catch me!" I growled under my breath, I didn't like being teased.

"Sorry" I apologized, my mum came in with Owen held to her waist. He reached for me, I smiled and wheeled over to him,

"_Who are they?"_ he signed,

"_That's Alice_-" I pointed as I signed their names,

"_That's Esme…and that's Edward"_ he clapped his hands,

"_Hello"_

"Owen says hello" I smiled down at him, the only reason I had signed to introduce them was so that I didn't get embarrassed when I said Edwards name, my mum had given me a knowing look last time I'd said it.

"Hello sweetie" Owen giggled at Esme's attention and reached for her, I held him out.

"I warn you, he's clingy" I laughed but Esme looked enthralled by him. Alice and Edward looked at me in shock, I shifted,

"What?"

"I didn't know you had a brother" Edward said gently,

"I didn't know you signed" Alice added. I shrugged.

"Actually Owen has taken to calling Bella mummy" my mum added, I blushed.

"That took some explained to the signing teacher" I chuckled,

"Yep, we had to endure a 2 hour teen pregnancy talk"

"Thanks for adding that mum, you weren't the one who got the free pack of condoms" I joked, Alice laughed and Edward looked angry,

"Edward don't be so jealous" Alice tapped his arm, her eyes holding warning, I blushed at her comment though and Phil laughed as he walked passed us.

"Well I can bunk off right? Linda scared of me anyway" I said nonchalantly, my mum gave me _the_ look,

"what?"

"Well maybe if you didn't threaten her with your rabbit mafia then she wouldn't be, and yes you can. That base of your practically has you trained though uni"

"Mum!" I complained, blushing again,

"Payback" she sang, I grumbled unintelligible and sighed.

"Esme?" she looked up from the carpet where she was playing with Owen,

"I have one last warning…" I said ominously,

"What is it dear?" she said in an upbeat tone, completely wrecking my cool atmosphere,

"My mum shall bombard you with design questions and magazines" I said in a fortune teller voice, then I snapped back out of that and smiled.

"Yep that's it, oh and stay out of the cupboard near the stairs, I set that up with chainsaws" I said and wheeled over to the stair case.

"You guys coming or not?" I called, I heard Alice squeal and run over to me, I hook myself up to the rail lift and set it in motion. Once at the top and turned to see Alice and Edward hadn't moved from the foot of the stairs.

"Hurry up will you" I teased and wheeled down the hall to my room, Alice fell into step beside me, and Edward behind us.

"I can't wait to see your room" Alice gushed, I rolled my eyes.

"Not much to see, apart from my little room" I laughed at my joke, they looked at me strangely,

"All in due time young grasshoppers" I smirked and kicked the door open with my good leg, I saw Edward flinch out of the corner of my eye,

"You got a better idea?" I asked,

"Yes, let me be a gentleman and open the door _for_ you" I rolled my eyes,

"I'm all for Woman independence" I shrugged,

"I wouldn't be taking away you independence, Bella, it would be me showing respect" Edward said seriously,

"If it makes you feel better you can open my door next time ok?" I smiled knowing the next door he would have to open.

I wheeled through my door and about a meter into the room before Edward was doing it for me, I tilted my head back to glare at him but he had tactfully averted his gaze. I followed it until I landed on the grand piano,

"Do you play?" I asked,

"Do you?" He countered, I shook my head,

"Not piano, drums" I tilted my head towards the drum set.

"Can you still play?" Alice enquired whilst flicking through a photography book I had left straightened on my bed.

"Yeah, just have to do it with one leg and one foot"

"So, do you play?" I asked Edward again, he nodded sheepishly. My face lit up,

"Have you ever wanted to?" Alice asked nonchalantly as if trying to probe our conversation into something more without being too involved. I nodded.

"Edward could teach you" I found it odd, Alice hadn't seen me nod my head, her back was to us, and I had no mirrors, so how could she have anticipated my answer.

"I could" Edward said,

"You don't have to" I said warily,

"I'd have to start with the right hand if I was going to teach you, and that seems fitting" I shook my head,

"You have school, and I've home school from 3 till 10 so that wouldn't work"

"Who said?" I rolled my eyes,

"I don't' think Linda would like to be sacked because I decide not to turn up"

"You're mother said herself you're educated through university"

"My mother likes to exaggerate"

"Not judging by the certificated on the wall" Alice sang, I groaned,

"Ignore those" I muttered,

"Ooh Masters degrees" Alice said amused, Edward eyes held interest.

"Just go investigate Edward, I have straightening to do" he looked at me for a long moment and then proceeded to join Alice at my mother wall of pride, A.K.A my wall of embarrassment.

I straightened the book, Alice was only a few degrees out of a right angle, impressive. I snatched my set square off my desk, hoping they didn't notice and began to make sure all the books on my book shelf were straight as well. I glared as _keeping the dead_,

"Straighten you damn book" I smiled at it as I finally got it in line with the other,

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to get annoyed, you see you weren't straight"

"Bella?" fuck, I'd forgotten about their supernatural hearing.

"Yes?" I said turning to face them. Alice looked like she wanted to enquire but Edward gave her a stern look,

"What's in there?" Alice seemed to quickly change her question and point to the two doors,

"Those are my doors of doom" I said seriously, Alice looked terrified,  
"Kidding!" Edward smirked,

"One, though, you will love Alice, the other you will be disgusted by" I said matter of factly. Alice eyes twinkled with the challenge,

"Which door do you take?" Alice seemed to hesitate, until she made that decision I could decide which key I would have to go fetch. I hope she didn't choose the designer closet because that meant I'd have to go downstairs.

"That one" Alice pointed to the gun cupboard. I smiled wickedly. I tossed Edward the key,

"You always keep that key in your pocket?" He enquired,

"Yep, you'll see why, it's not safe otherwise" Alice grew wary,

"I'll stay back" Alice said, I shook my head,

"Nope you chose, you first" Edward unlocked the door and I told him to close his eyes, Alice had to be first to see. He held it open and Alice shrieked in terror, I laughed.

"You can open your eyes" I whispered to Edward, he opened his eyes and they had darkened slightly, probably due to having to keep his eyes closed.

"Jasper would love this" Alice muttered,

"Tell him he can come over whenever he wants we still have a paper to write" I said,

"But you're not in his class anymore" Alice said, I rolled my eyes,

"I'm not ditching him" Edward eyes held admiration, for what?

"Are you sure it's safe?" Edward asked, I laughed,

"You're seriously asking me that?" Edward nodded stiffly,

"It's safe to me ok? If it makes you feel better I've had 12 years of military school" I shrugged,

"Now I want to show you something" I rolled down the long stretched room, scanning the shelves.

"Ah, here we go" I turned around, gun in lap to see two very wary face.

"Relax you're safe"

"It's not us I'm worried about" Edward said, giving a heavily worried gaze, I waved his worries off.

"Never mind me, look, I'd like to show you my beauty, MAC-11" I handed him the gun like it was a blessed sword; Edward hesitantly took it before inspecting its mechanisms and workings. I smiled, knowing I had his attention.

"I'll be back in a minute Edward, just going to please Alice" I said a slipped out of the room, quickly grabbing the picking kit,

"I hope you're not doing anything illegal" Alice said, hesitantly.

"Not today Alice, not today, but I may be dragging your boyfriend along with me next time. He seems to know his way around a gun" Alice beamed at the mention of jasper,

"You could say that" Alice quickly got out her phone and started writing something, she showed me,

_Bella I don't want Edward to hear so I wrote this. Just tell me, I'm not sure, you're hard for me to see but do you like my brother? It's just the way you say his name, and act; it just…makes me think so. You don't have to tell me now, you're probably confused and I'm not helping but just you know, let me know?_

I looked up at Alice and nodded, I looked away scared tears would spring at the impossibility of my heart being nurtured by my only love. When did I turn into such a sap? _ When you let your walls down, or when Edward came into your life…maybe both_ shut up! I felt petite arms wrap round me, and I realized that I had just admitted to Alice, Edward's _sister_ that I liked her brother; I didn't let her know the extent though. That was good right? Yeah but this was still embarrassing.

I quickly, swiftly and with practiced hands picked the door lock,

"What's wrong with a key?" Alice asked, as if nothing had passed,

"It's downstairs and that's effort" I heard Edward chuckle and I blushed. Alice gave my hand a squeeze, I nodded in thanks.

"Well explore" I pushed the door opened and wheeled away as fast as possible as to avoid the chaos.

"EEEEEPPP!" I cringed and shut the door behind me as I entered the gun room, my sanctuary.

"What did you _do_?" Edward enquired with a lopsided grin, my heart stuttered and I put it down to the fajitas I had for lunch,

"I showed her the dreaded wardrobe" Edward raised an eyes brow,  
"The designer clothes and lacy dresses" I cringed, Edward chuckled again.

"It really is amazing in here bella" I smiled at him,

"You're one of the first to see it that way" I said looking at the grenades.

"So are you going to play for me?" Edward asked, his teasing tone would have fooled me if not for the eagerness in his eyes. I pretended to contemplate it,

"Will you play for me?"

"No" was his automatic answer, I rolled my eyes.  
"C'mon, please?"

"No"

"How do you expect me to play for you if you won't play for me?" Edward looked torn,

"Mine's not ready" I gave him a puzzled look,

"What do you mean?"

"There's a piece I want to play but it's not finished" I nodded,

"Wait, you've got someone to compose something for you?" Edward shifted and shook his head,

"Then..."

"BELLA! These clothes are amazing can I borrow the pink dress? You know the one with the lace at the bottom and-" Alice stopped as she came into the room me and Edward were in,

"Ooh did I interrupt anything good?" she asked, far too eager. I blushed bright red and looked at the floor,

"Alice" Edward said in a warning whisper,

"Well _sorry_, but this dress is _really_ cute" I snorted,

"Take what you want Alice, less torture for me" I said and wheeled out of the gun closet.

Why did I have to be so damn predictable? I was surprised I didn't stumble over my words, see this is what boys do to you! Before I was level headed and brutal, one looked from Eddie boy and I'm all weak at the knees well not anymore, this isn't right, love shouldn't change who I am. _Maybe that's who you really are, maybe this is all a cover up, you like the lifestyle but it's not you_ did I ask you brain? No, so shut up! _I shut up and you die, clever_. I rolled my eyes; maybe I should get these in internal conversations checked out.

"Bella?" I turned and saw Alice holding Owen awquardly, I laughed.

"Not a baby person?"

"Not really" she muttered, I took Owen and sat him on my lap,

"I didn't think I was either, don't think I want kids though" Alice gave me a puzzled look,

"What do you mean? You seem so at ease with Owen" I rolled my eyes,

"That's because Owen helped me out, and plus I don't want to go through labour" Edward chuckled,

"You'll fight with machine guns but you're scared of labour?" It was nice to see that Edward had eased up about me and the violent and dangerous situations I put myself in, and then I remembered what he said. He was teasing me.

"I am not scared!"

"Yes, you are" I glared at him,

"I don't like the idea of being a mum anyway" I said defensively, Edward and Alice gave incredulous looks between Owen and I.

"Hey, Owen's grown up now aren't you?"

"_I'm a big boy"_ he signed I smiled at him,

"Of course you are, and plus you don't cry, and you're potty trained" I said, matter-of-factly. Alice gave me a smile,

"Teach me some sign then, I want to talk to the little guy" Alice said,

"You can talk to him" I said, confused,

"No I want to talk like he does, it's cool" Owen clapped his hands,

"_I like you"_ I laughed,

"He likes you Alice" Alice grinned,

"Good, because I think you're cute, and I can dress you up" I glared at Alice,

"I'm sure he'd much prefer to play with guns.  
"That's dangerous" Alice said, meanwhile Owen had crawled off my lap and had sat at Edward's feet reaching up for him. Edward lifted him up effortlessly and smiled at Owen. I couldn't help but feel warm at the sigh, Alice didn't fail to notice where my gaze had landed.

"Who knew you were such a natural"

**Ok so this is all I have left in me at the moment, I **_**will**_** get back to it, because there are some scenes I have that I don't know how to get to. Feel free to review with idea's my PM is turned off, it gets annoying =( can't work the damn thing out anyway. Anyway I hope you enjoyed this **_**extra**_**-long quadruple barrel update =)**

**Sasha XxxX**

_Missing Pieces~Page~_


	12. A Father Figure to a Little Guy

_Missing Pieces~Page~_

_I'm back! For a little while, I don't know, thank you to those who review the bumper chapter last time and those who are sticking with me through this story. _

_Sasha XxxX_

Chapter 15

Alice had left me and Edward with Owen, I kinda liked the alone time but I was nervous as hell. Scrap that, I was frickin' terrified,

"Are you ok?" Edward asked, he seemed concerned but I could see humour in his eyes, I don't know how he knew but he _did_ know that he was the reason for my speeding heart.

"Ok!" I held my hands up,

"I want to know, right now" I said pouting defiantly, Edward placed Owen on the floor by his toys, to which Owen protested and tried to scramble back in Edwards arms.

"Bella-"

"No, no I've had enough, I don't understand and you need to tell me" Edwards expression was pained,

"I will, I promise but…I can't lose you Bella, I can't" I bit my lip, the emotion in his voice made me want to kiss him, I had never felt an impulse so strong before, not when I was fighting, or defending a team mate, never. And it was demanding attention.

"Edward, even if what you say does scare the living shit out of me; I'm not going anywhere ok? I need a rock and you are my rock ok? Alice is a great, great friend and I would freely kill for her but it's _you_ I _need_, I can't understand it and I'm not good with emotions and crap like that ok so this is hard but I've said it and I need you to stay after I've said that. So that is why, no matter what you say, no matter how fucking scary it is I will be staying put, got it?" there I go with the swearing again, I was agitated ok?

Edward smile was dazzling, I swear I was going lightheaded; Owen pulled me out of my little ogling session by tugging on my jeans, well _tried _to, there wasn't much to tug at when they're skinny,

"_What's up little man?"_ I smiled down at him as I sighed,

"_I want to play with him"_ Owen pointed at Edward with great big, crystal blue puppy eyes,

"Not right now, give us a few minutes"

"_Don't marry him yet"_ I blushed, Owen giggled and I glared inwardly to myself,

"Run along and play with your toy things" I said, gently pushing him towards them, Edward looked wickedly amused, I blushed harder. Damn it! I haven't blushed in years and then ever since I meant Edward I'm blushing over him like there's no tomorrow!

"Bella do you need to know? Can't you- can't we just…" Edward was tumbling over his words, something I've never heard him do before. He was always so collected, all his family were but now, Edward looked truly distraught, I wheeled over to him and took his hand, I don't care how out of character it was, it felt needed, and It felt right. Edward relaxed under my touch but his eyes held the inner torment that seemed to be torturing him right now.

"How about, I'll be more open and you tell me when you're ready?" Edward shook his head,

"How about I'll tell you tomorrow if you meat my parents?" I gaped at him, he wanted to take me home…to meet the parents…oh god, don't hyperventilate Bella, hold it together,

"Sounds good" Edward smirked, why was it he could read me so easily? And why wasn't he calling me up on it? That's what other guys would do…_other guys are mostly assholes aren't they though?_

"But there is one thing I want right now" Edward smirked,

"And that would be?"

"A hug, no one hugs me anymore" I meant it when I said I'd be open, even if it wasn't part of the deal. Edward's expression softened considerable before lifting me effortlessly out of the chair and into his lap.

"I would have been fine sat next to you but I'm not complaining" I murmured as I latched my arms round his waist tightly, I began to drift off but I was pretty sure Edward kissed the top of my head, my heart stuttered and Edward hummed slightly in almost approval. Urg! I need to know what is up with him, and his family, they're practically inhuman!

"Stay" I murmured as I felt him laying me on the bed,

"I can't Bella, your parents would kill me" I could hear the humour in his voice,

"Get a gun and defend yourself then" My words were slurred but I kept talking,

"There was a reason, I showed you the gun cupboard" Edward chuckled and pulled a fluffy, warm comforter over me, as his fingers touch my skin I shivered but I wasn't cold, sure his skin was icy but it was comforting and comfortable. I leaned closer to him and let my eyes relax and close fully,

"Night Edward"

"Night Bella" I smiled and grabbed his hand before I lost the courage, I held it tightly between two of mine and fell asleep peacefully.

**APOV**

I skipped downstairs and into Bella's living room to find Esme and Bella's mum working with swatches of fabric and wall paper,

"What are you doing down dear? Is everything ok?" Bella's mum asked, I smiled,

"Yes thank you, I just think Bella and Edward needed to talk…alone" I beamed and sat next to Esme,

"This colour is nice, it's almost fresh" I said pointing to an icy blue that was almost white. Bella's Mum squealed, Esme looked at her,

"Are you ok Renee?"

"Yes! Do you know how long I've waited for this? Bella has never shown _any_ interest in a boy, she was in a camp full of them and never gave any one of them a second glance! I was worried she was too picky, that she'd never find someone who would love her…"

"No need to worry about that, Edward is practically head over heels" Esme neatly elbowed my side,

"Alice!" she hissed at human level,

"It's true!" I defended,

"And plus this give Bella's parents a chance to scrutinise Edward, right Mrs. Dwyer? I've waited _years_ for Edward to slip up from being a gentleman and I want Bella to help with that"

"Stop plotting your brothers down fall Alice and call Carlisle to tell him we'll be home soon"

"Shall I also tell him that Edward plans on inviting Bella over tomorrow?" I said, inspecting my nails as I held my phone,

"Really?" Bella's mother squealed again,

"Alice, stay out of his business and call your father" uh oh she's using the father card, better behave,

"Hello _Father_" I said into the phone after Carlisle picked up,

"Hello Alice, why is Esme upset with you?"

"I've been noising into Edward's business" I said, deflated, he chuckled,

"Well that's what sibling are for, correct?"

"See! That's what I thought! See Esme, Carlisle agrees I _should_ be nosy"  
"I'll be having words with him" Esme muttered making Renee giggle,

"Carlisle hide, Esme's plans to have _words _with you"

"Thank you for the heads up Alice, I'm going hunting…with Emmet" I laughed and said goodbye,

"All done" I said slipping my phone into my pocket,

"You never did tell him we were going to be home soon, that was the whole purpose of the call Alice" I waved Esme off,

"He's going on a hunting trip with Emmet anyway" I said smugly,

"Anything to avoid my wrath" Esme said to Renee, I smiled at the newly found friendship,

"Now-" I said rubbing my hands together,

"Do you want to separate the stubborn lovebirds or shall I?" I enquired, Renee raised and eye brow,

"Why stubborn?"

"Neither will admit their feelings" I said casually,

"I'll go" Esme said, getting up,

"That's probably best, I'd embarrass them" Renee said,

"Edward would murder me" I said chirpily.

Esme had just disappeared upstairs, and Renee commented, "You have a nice relationship with your brother"

"Yeah, I tease him a lot but I really do love him, best brother I could ask for, I swear he always puts himself last! I try telling him to do something for himself for once but he won't listen" Renee smiled brightly,

"Bella has a beautiful relationship with Owen as well though, and I think the little guy has latched onto Edward as well, wouldn't let go of Edward for at least 2 hours, when I left he was still in Edward's arms. The thing is that Edward seemed to really enjoy looking after him" Renee looked close to tears,

"What's the matter?" Renee gave a shaky laugh and wiped her tears stained cheeks with the back of her hand,

"I just imagine Bella someday, giving up all the violence and war and settling down with children running around her feet, Edward seems…_different_, like he's serious about Bella, about everything, I wouldn't mind trusting your brother with my little girl Alice, stability is what Bella needs and she doesn't come to terms with things easily, the night she got hit…" Renee swallowed, I felt her pain but I was focused on my own, for Bella, it's obvious there would be no other for her, she looks at Edward like he's her everything, even if Edward can't see it and Bella doesn't realize it, but Bella could never have children with Edward, and she would feel that pain, maybe not now, but eventually, and Edward has been dying to tell her, everything about us, so he can warn her before she gets herself in too deep but it doesn't matter, she's already there.

"…Something happened and she won't tell anyone, she doesn't cross roads she never has, she'll go the long way round to avoid crossing a road, but she got hit whilst _crossing a road_ it makes no sense, the doctors said it was to do with a trauma and shock but they wanted to send her away to a unit, thank you father Alice, he prevented that" Alice smiled softly,

"I warn you now, the guys in our family are protective, Edward will want to wrap anyone special in bubble wrap, considering he's never been interest in a girl before I think he'll probably buy her a bullet proof car" Renee laughed easily,

"Bella already got that, apparently it was a necessity, she prefers her bike though…how old is Edward?" I hesitated for a long while,

"Don't freak out ok?" Renee nodded unsurely,

"He's 17" Renee went blank,  
"When's his birthday?" She asked, in a monotone,

"Um same day as Bella's" I didn't know his birthday, Edward wouldn't talk about it, so he couldn't blame me for making it up,

"So he's two years older?" I nodded and Renee let out a sigh,  
"I-I think I can come to terms with it, maybe over time, if he makes her happy and safe, but Phil will be harder to convince, and Chris and the guys at base, your brother-if what you say is true about his hidden feelings-then has his work cut out for him"  
"Edward would fight the world for Bella, truly, he would" you'd think I'd be awquard talking about Edward with the mother of the girl he's in love with but not so much, after all Bella was practically my best friend, or will be.

All I want is for those two to come to their senses and do something already, _anything_. Because both of them are in so deep, they'll spontaneously combust if they don't do something soon, maybe I need to meddle.

I excused myself and went into the marble tiled walls,

"Alice are you ok darlin?" I smiled,

"Yes, Evil Pixie needs your help"

"Ah one of your little projects? Who's it this time, Emmet? Rose? _Me?_" I giggled,  
"Edward" jasper paused on the other end of the line,

"Alice…you _do_ remember what happened last time right?" I rolled my eyes,

"_Yes_, I do. Doesn't mean I have to learn by it" jasper chuckled,  
"Fine, but be safe you know how he gets"

"Yeah, yeah"

"So what did you need?"

"Well…"

"Alice?" Jasper asked warily,  
"Alice Cullen what do you think you are doing?" I jumped, I hadn't heard Esme approach,  
"See you later jazz" I snapped my phone shut and turned round to face Esme,  
"Just telling Jazzy I love him" I said sweetly, smiling like an angel. Esme looked suspicious and hummed in suspicion.

"So where's lover boy?" Esme gave me a stern look,

"He's upstairs with Owen" I furrowed my brow,  
"No Bella?" Esme smiled lightly,

"Bella was tired so he tucked her in and left her to sleep"

"Damn gentleman" Esme tutted at me,

"You should be grateful your brother has such nice manner"

"I don't think Bella will be grateful"

"Funny you should say that"

"Well I _am_ psychic" I pretended to flick my hair over my shoulder, Esme laughed delicately,  
"Is she still asking him to stay"

"Her talking hasn't stopped, no" I contemplated the situation and then I remembered where Edward was and who he was with,

"How's Edward coping with the communication barrier?" Esme shrugged lightly,

"It doesn't seem to matter, Owen just shoves toys his way and Edward plays with them like he's six" I laughed,

"That doesn't sound like him"

"No, it doesn't" Esme's eyes were so happy, so full of life,

"But I think it's a turn for the better" Esme nodded in agreement,

"So do I Alice, so do I"

_I think I'm back to writing this story…maybe. I dunno, review If you still want me to carry on, If not, don't bother. Hope you liked it anyway, and a little complication _is_ planned…that's a warning by the way. Ok, happy reading, _

_Sasha XxxX_

_Missing Pieces~Page~_


	13. A Secret Is At Boiling Point

_Missing Pieces~Page~_

_**I'm in a real hurry so I'm gunna make this fast. I haven't read through this, I have like 2 minutes until I need to go and I thank every single one of you who reviewed. I'll answer any questions next chapter so shoot them at me after you've read. Ok enjoy, and I have a few questions of my own at the bottom ;) **_

_**Sasha XxxX**_

Chapter 16

"If I told you that I was going to die what would you say?" Alice asked as she painted her nails crossed legged on our wooden floor by the coffee table, Edward was sat on the sofa, I truly adored my adopted children but sometimes I do wonder if they're sane, at all.

"Alice that's a completely irrelevant question"

"It wouldn't be if bella asked" Edward growled, that boy has such a temper,  
"I wouldn't ever let it get to that, and you know it so stop toying with my mind"

"Then stop toying with my visions, they don't stay the same anymore, sometimes it's you and bella, then it's you on your own going to the volturi, then its bella all depressed, then its bella looking utterly depressed living with mike newton, this has to stop Edward your messing with her fate and yours, let her decide for a change"

"If I let her decide she could get killed"

"You just said that would never happen"

"I'm not going to purposely put Bella in danger"

"Fine but you'll break her heart, she go into depression and kill herself it's as simple as that"

"She's not a vampire Alice she has a chance with someone else" Edward looked pained but determined; it hurt me to see him like this. He's throwing away his only chance of happiness.

"I wouldn't be so sure"

"I would" Edward said as closure, I shook my head as Alice twisted up the top of her nail polish bottle, got up and danced towards the base of the stairs.

"Nah, I'm the psychic remember?" she laughed and hid upstairs, I contemplated fleetingly going to Edward's side but this was something he had to do himself, with Bella.

**Bella's POV**

"5…4…3…2…1…and…TAKE OFF!" I made plane noises as Owen flew his plane around the room, it didn't matter that he couldn't hear I was making enough hand gestures to make up for it.

"Bella, stop playing and help me set the table" Phil whined,

"Hey, you married my mum; you help in the kitchen and deal with her catastrophes, not my problem anymore. Love ya" I smiled and continued to play as Phil went of mumbling something like _didn't say that in the wedding vowels_.

"_Bella, why isn't Edward here?"_ Owen signed, waitta ask an awquard question little man.

"_Um he's busy"_ I signed quickly, Owen didn't look convinced,

"_Did I scare him away? I promise not to hang on his leg again"_ I smiled but shook my head,

"_He didn't leave because you were hanging off his leg, he left because he has a family back home too"_ Owen mouth formed an small little 'o', but then a glazed look came over his eyes,

"_He has a secret too"_ my brow furrowed, what did he mean by secret, and _too_, I didn't have a secr- oh, right.

Owen returned to normal as if nothing had happened, it seemed a little too strange, even for _my_ life.

If Owen didn't seem to remember what had happened I wasn't going to remind him, that would be pointless, it's not like he would understand anyway. I twisted my phone in my palm, biting my lip. I let out an annoyed sigh, it's not like it's not normal to call a friend, right? _Yeah, for normal people. You don't call people Bella_. I dismissed my thoughts.

"Hello?" I smiled,

"Hey Mitch" I heard a silence on the other end of the phone,

"Bella!" Not only did Mitch call but also a chorus of what sounded like the whole base.

"Nice to know I'm missed" I said easily, I wasn't meant to call them but I didn't really care, I needed to talk to friends right now.

"When are you coming back?" Mitch asked, his voice laced with hope and misery, I guess he wasn't over Nat's death yet either. I had to admit, the distractions were helping. Owen always had something for me to help with, Alice was always talkative, and Edward always asked questions that kept me on my toes. But that didn't ease the ache in my chest, or the reminder that I could have done something, _should_ have done something. But no, I'd been through this, I had to move on, what's happened has happened. I can't change it, even in hindsight, what _would_ I have done?

I shook my head,

"Something's…come up" I said, cringing at my own insensitivity, why was I so cold? Why couldn't I just open up and show them how much they meant to me? I can't neglect things anymore; Nat was an example of that.

"What exactly has come up that means you can't come back home?" I bit my lip,

"Mitch it's not as simple as that" I heard him take a breath,

"Bella, we miss you" Mitch wasn't one to share feelings either, that would have been hard for him, I felt bad that I couldn't give him anything in return.

"I miss you too" I whispered, that was the best I could do,

"Then why won't you come back"

"I've got a brother, friends, family that I barely know that need me Mitch, I can't abandon people who _need_ me"

"We need you, _I_ need you" his voice quivered, I couldn't hear anyone else, I think he was alone.

"Why don't you come here?" I said weakly, with a vain hope that he would say yes,

"I'm so close to finishing up Bells…" I nodded,

"I know, I'm sorry"  
"As soon as I'm done, we still have the benefit for Nat, I'll see you then?" I groaned,  
"Yeah you'll see me, this isn't fair, I'm wearing jeans" I said deadpan, he chuckled,

"Of course you will" he said with sarcasm dripping off every word,  
"See ya Mitch"

"See you soon Bells, take care. And I look forward to meeting this _brother_ of yours" I rolled my eyes, the line went dead and I sighed. Snapping my phone shut,

"_Are you ok?"_ Owen signed,

"_Yeah, I'm fine Owen. Thanks for asking"_

"_I'm your guardian, I'll always ask if you're ok"_ that was a strange thing for Owen to say, but I shrugged it off. Poor thing was probably tired.

I picked up Owen and settled him on my hip, I wheeled into the kitchen and tickled Owen under his chin smiling as his giggles filled the room. My mother turned around and smiled at us,

"You going out Hunny?" _how_ did she _do_ that?

"Um yeah, do you want me to leave Owen-"

"No, no, he likes his new sister" I smiled and hugged Owen closer to me; he tucked his head under my chin.

"I'll be back before tea, I just need to see Alice" Renee beamed, please; _please_ say she's not going to be one of those mums who get attached to their children's friends…

"Ok, tell her I say hi" I gave her a look, to which she just laughed and continued chopping what seemed to be a pepper, I couldn't really tell, it looked like she had diced it for hours.

I slipped out of the door, Owen now placed securely on my lap. I pulled out my phone again, and scrolled until Alice's name popped up,

"Bella!" I laughed at Alice's enthusiastic ways,

"Hey Alice, can I ask a favour?" I could practically see Alice beaming, if I owed her after this there was no telling how many shopping trips I would have to endure.

"Sure, anything" I smiled; Alice was a great friend, more like a sister. Not that I'd ever tell anyone that, it sounded sappy. _But then again Bella, so does falling for a guy who's out of your league_ I rolled my eyes, dismissing those inner taunts.

"Drop by mine in about ten?" Alice said, I nodded then shook my head at my own stupidity, she can't see me.

"Yeah, I have Owen though, is that ok?" Alice smug grin was audible through her speech as she replied,

"Yeah, of course, I think a few people would love to meet him"

"Warn Edward his stalker is coming"

"Who? You?" Alice joked, I blushed bright red, but kept on my façade,  
"Ha, ha, but if you remember correctly I coming to see _you_, I was talking about Owen the little guys fascinated by him"

"Can't imagine why" Alice muttered, so low I don't think I was meant to hear,  
"Nothing like sibling love right?" Alice laughed, said her goodbyes and I looked longingly at my bike, not riding that anytime soon. Even going near the road had my heart racing, I took a deep breath, _bella, you've fought guys with artillery pointed right at you, you can get in a car and drive on the fucking road_. They're right, I can do this.

I buckled Owen into the baby seat, he squealed in excitement, so different to the serious little boy in a daze who had spoken those out of place words. Owen loved road trips, it's a shame this one will only be ten minutes.

"_I promise a _proper_ road trip soon_" I sighed to him, he grinned widely,

"_I'm excited_" I was too; Owen seemed to fill in the need to protect and care for people while I was away from the base. I needed him.

Driving was ok, I just had to drive with one foot, it felt like it was flittering around everywhere, the drive was full of Owen asking questions I'd rather not ask like,

"_Bella when are you and Edward going to get married?"_

"_Can I name your baby?"_

I swear sometimes he says such intelligent stuff he doesn't even act his age, and then other times he spouts stuff like that. It made my insides churn just him mentioning such things.

I pulled up outside the Cullen's house, it was magnificent but I wasn't surprised, I'd seen it in my dreams, they'd shown me the way, a grand tour, it was like this was a strange sense of deja-vu. Owen hadn't realized yet where we were, why would he? But as I opened my door, a pale hand that was offered to me made Owen squeal in delight,

"Hello" I looked up at Edward and smiled softly,  
"Hey" I responded, taking his hand and letting him help me up and into my chair,

"Thank you" I thanked, that would have been harder on my own, he smiled and seemingly reluctantly let go of my hand, I began to wheel around the side of the car to get Owen when Edward was already there,  
"How do you do that?" I muttered to myself rhetorically, Edward chuckled and I glared playfully.

Edward had Owen out of the car and in his arms in seconds, I smiled at the sight, he was so good with him.

"Coming?" I realized I had been off in my own world and blushed slightly; Edward looked highly intrigued, I think he'd be more intrigued if he knew he was the only one who could do that to me. I nodded and walked at his side, Owen was fiddling with the hem of Edward shirt,

"He's been asking for you" I told him absently, a small light ignited in Edward eyes, and I knew that he would love to be a father one day. Just him knowing Owen had mentioned him seemed to make his face lift.

"Wouldn't leave it alone…and asking awquard questions" I muttered, meaning the end to be in my head, can't keep my mouth shut though. Edward raised an eyebrow and I laughed under my breath.  
"There is no way I'm telling you, to embarrassing" I shook my head but Edward had determination written all over his face. We reached their front door and I smiled, the awe had warm off in the dream but it was still a lovely sight and atmosphere, Edward had insisted on pushing me up their ramp, even with Owen in his arms. He now held to door open for me and nudged him jokingly; Edward simply rolled his eyes and kept hold of Owen as we entered the house.

Almost instantly Esme was in front of me, and pulled me into a motherly hug.

"Um Hey Esme" I could feel Edward glaring at his mother but to ease his worry I hugged her back tightly, I felt her flinch slightly, I pulled back,  
"Sorry, sorta throw the strength around a bit" I said nervously, Esme looked a little bewildered but other than that she smiled warmly, _waitta go bella freak out a very loving lady like Esme. _

"Oh my god! He's adorable" in a flash of blond hair Rosalie was standing in front of Edward, her eyes big and bright. Her head flashed to me,

"Can I hold him?" I shrugged and nodded,

"If you can get him to let go of Edward" Rosalie looked highly confident, it was hilarious to watch as Owen snapped his teeth at her outstretched arms and burrowed further into Edward. I tried to stifle my laugher by biting my lip but failed miserable which also caused Edward to break into a breath taking smile. Everyone froze the instant he did though, almost as if in shock,  
"_Owen, this is Rosalie" _I introduced her, Owen blinked a couple of times and then nodded,  
_"Will she play planes with me"_ he sighed back, fluid and naturally, I cocked an eyebrow,

"_I'm sure she will if you stop trying to bite her"_ Owen blushed at my parental look an averted his gaze up to Rosalie's, her eyes did hold the same light, but she seemed almost deflated.

"Hello Bella" I in my chair to see Doctor Cullen,  
"Hey doc" I smiled,

"When can I be out of the chair?" he chuckled at my eagerness,

"C'mon, I need to get some exercise; I bored as hell at home!"

"_What about me? I'm fun!" _Owen protested quickly, I smiled at him,

"Sorry little guy, your fun to play with but I need my guns are getting dusty" Owen slapped his index and middle finger across his palm, _what? _

"Don't worry about it" I smiled at him, trying to make him drop my profound ramblings.

"I will tell her Jazz"

"It's Edward's decision to tell Bella" I knew they were whispering because they didn't want to be heard, and everyone else acted as if they hadn't, but I saw them make fleeting glances to me. Why would they do that?

"Tell me what?" I asked, blinking, confused and almost dazed by the intensity of their conversation.

The room fell into an eerie silence that quickly formed into a tense one, that simply came down to one though _who's gunna speak first?_

_**Ok, hope you liked it, hopefully review and tell me what **_**YOU **_**want to happen ok? Don't want to upset anyone, if I let bella know the Cullen's are vampires next chapter it will be really long and drone-on-ish, and do you want to wolves involved? Let me know, enjoy the rest of your reading time, **_

_**Sasha XxxX**_

_Missing Pieces~Page~_


	14. A Little More Room To Love

_Missing Pieces~Page~_

**Enjoy, thanks for reading reviewing and faving and I hope you enjoy this chapter**

**XxSashaxX**

Chapter 17

I didn't fidget; I was used to awquard silences. Owen whined and tugged at Edwards jeans, I rolled my eyes and Edward was forced to pick him up, not even _he_ could resist Owen's puppy dog eyes. Even I couldn't!

"C'mon, it can't be that bad" I said shaking my head, they gave me incredulous looks,

"I bet on my life I've done worse than whatever it is you want to tell me" Edward made a sound that resembled a growl, I raised an eye brow at him but then averted my gaze from a bashful Edward to a torn looking Alice.

"Fine I guess it's off the cliff for me, because this will nag at me, and then I'll go into depression-"

"Told you" Alice whispered almost too fast for me to hear,

"And then I'll jump off the cliff" I smiled; everyone's eyes were either looking at me or Doctor. Cullen. I pouted; I usually got my own way,

"Pretty please" I said softly, innocent act in full play,

"I'm caving" Emmet muttered, I broke the façade and beamed, I rolled over until I was in front of him,  
"C'mon Emmet you won't have anyone to pull pranks with if I'm dead" I heard Edward trying to suffocate another noise like his one earlier. I swear I'm not the only freak around here sometimes.

"I'll be leaving here soon anyway; you might want to get this off your chest"

"WHAT?" oh god…I blushed and looked out the window,

"You didn't expect me to stay forever, they're already – they want me to- never mind…" I shook my head and made my way over to Owen,

"_Have any good distractions?" _I signed hopefully; he shook his head and then crawled at a blinding speed to a door near the large, magnificent staircase I hadn't really fully admired.

He pushed open the door and it all happened so quickly I was almost frozen, Owen had pushed to door open with a small, fragile looking hand and it hadn't even opened fully before I saw a flash of white sprint out. Almost instantaneously Edward was in front of me, I scrunched my eyes together.

I heard scraping of wood, and glass, I heard Owen clapping his hands in delight, what the fuck?

I nibbled on my bottom lip, who said I had to abandon my rabbit ways. Gnawing away at my lip I contemplated my next move. _Where's this come from, old bella acted on instinct_ yeah but _old_ bella didn't have so many people she cared about around her.

I quickly wheeled to the right, before Edward could stop me to see a deathly place figure dashing round the room, making almost _sniffing_ noises? I blinked as the form still, my hand covered my mouth and then my face broke into a smile and my hand fell away.

"I _knew_ I wasn't crazy, I _knew_ it" I whispered, the form smiled back, and I knew the face, of course I did. But it seemed different, more defined, more…perfect. Not really the same anymore, but recognisable. Like not seeing a relative for a 10 years, you know its them but they look so different.

I realized the Cullen's were tense and on edge,

"Hello Bella" I smiled and flung myself at the figure,  
"I missed you" I whispered, not recognising my own voice that sounded almost awed.

"I didn't mean to scare you" I shook my head,

"I know"

"Bella?" I turned and looked at Alice, her eyes were guarded,

"Yeah?"

"You know who that is right?" I nodded, a clueless expression plastered firmly on my face, _waitta look incompetent bella, _

"But you're not questioning it?" I thought about that, I _should_ be questioning it, I glared out the window, deep in thought,

"I don't really know what the question" I said exasperated with a sigh,

"But I can honestly say that I'm not crazy now, right doc?" Carlisle nodded softly with a warm smile,

"You know, I think you'd make a great little sis" Emmet commented, I saw Esme give Emmet a disapproving look as I blushed lightly, that's when I realized Edward wasn't there.

"Where's Edward?" I asked before I could stop myself, I saw Emmet give a devious grin, urg, why did I have to go and do that? Right after he was talking about me being in the family? Stupid, stupid, stupid.

"I think he went outside" Rosalie said, looking at her nails, she was the last person I thought would talk to me, _help_ me even, but I wasn't complaining.

"I'll be back in a minute" I whispered and made my way out of the front door, handing Owen to Rosalie. Who looked elated, I might add, and with Edward's absence Owen didn't seem to mind.

I opened door, expecting the eerie creak that didn't come.

"Edward?" I whispered into the dark, I rolled my eyes; of course he wouldn't just pop out.

"Fine, I'll wheel myself into the woods, on my own, in the dark, near bears and tigers and moose and wolves and-"

"You will do no such thing" I felt his breath on my neck from behind, I smiled triumphantly, and I turned to show him so. He groaned, forcing my grin to widen,

"Looks like I win again, what's it now 4 nil?" he glared playfully,

"So that was Nat?" Edward asked warily, I didn't miss the slightly hard tone to his voice, I nodded,

"Not exactly how I remember him, but it is" I nodded, confirming it to myself as well as Edward.

"Bella, do you know _why_ he's here?" my brow furrowed as I sat next to him.

"Um to give me some prophesy?" Edward chuckled,

"I meant, do you know how its possible for him to be here?" I shook my head instantly,

"And I'm hoping you'll tell me" I said hopefully, Edward didn't tense like I'd expected him to,

"At least I got your reaction right just this once" he muttered, he shifted away from me, his face pained but almost detached,

"Bella, no matter what everything from now on is your decision, you can run if you want, I won't hold you back" I was shocked at the suddenly serious atmosphere,

"I'll never be able to-" I cut myself off, no need to confess feelings like that now, Edward looked almost hopeful, I bit my lip, my cheeks warmed and I looked away,

"What Bella?" I shook my head,

"This is far too embarrassing" I muttered bitterly, couldn't I just keep my mouth shut? I wish for it all the time, but I have never wanted more than right now.

"Bella, you can tell me anything" I looked up into his scorching butterscotch eyes as if he was trying to convey something.

"I know" I whispered.

"But not yet" I said more strongly,

"It's not the time, and you were in the middle of explaining this whole thing to me" I said looked at him expectantly, he sighed and rubbed his forehead as if he had a headache,

"This isn't safe for you" I scoffed,

"This is me Edward" I reminded him, he looked at me in all seriousness,

"Bella you don't know…you can't understand- I'm dangerous" I nodded nonchalantly,

"I know" I said, he looked baffled, I shrugged, I'd always know he wasn't normal but then again who didn't?

"It's more than that bella, I'm not safe, please grasp that" I nodded,

"Bella, take this seriously"

"I am" I kept my voice level, if I did this long enough he _should_ just blurt out what io want to know, but then again, he might not.

"_Please_ bella" I rolled my eyes for good measure, a small growl like sound erupted in his chest, there we go, slowly but surely.

"What do you want me to say Edward?" I ask,

"I don't know" I could tell he was lying,

"Don't lie to me" I muttered dejected.

"I'm not"

"And I'm a unicorn" I grumbled, effectively lifting the tense atmosphere,

"Bella I don't know if I can" he said, deflated and sad. I didn't want to see him sad.

"Why don't you show me? If you can't say it" I said softly, his eyes glimmered with something so strong I had to look away,

"I don't know whever to tell you it's too dangerous or thank you for helping" he muttered, I grinned and took his hand. He stiffened slightly at the contact but relaxed almost instantaneously. He looked down at me as if expecting me to realise something, something important.

"Bella, do you not realise?" I looked bewildered up at him and shook my head,

"I'm cold" he said, just above a whisper, his other hand moved to my cheek my eyes nearly closed at the sensation, but he was slightly colder than my skin, I hadn't realised it before.

I nodded,

"You are a little colder than me, but not much" I said to him,

"You are a strange little human" he said teasingly, then realized what he said and tensed I squeezed him hand, he had to realise nothing he could say would make me run, or be scared, because what I felt over ruled all of that, and him doing this for me meant a whole lot more than the actual information. Just the idea of him telling me or showing me something like this made my heart flutter.

"So I've been told" he picked up a large stone off the ground and held it in his open palm,

"Take the stone Bella" I did as he said,

"Squeeze it" he instructed, I did, my tiny little fit clenched around the stone and the edges crumbled until all that was left was a small pip of a stone in the middle of my palm, Edward stared blankly at it,

"Strange right?" I reminded him, he shook his head from side to side,

"You are human, correct?" I snickered,

"As far as I know" I said to him honestly, he chuckled and picked up another stone and held in his palm once again. He placed his fingertip on the surface on the stone and pushed down and forward making the rocked crack in half neatly. I knew my mouth was open but I couldn't close it. Edward gently placed the same finger under my chin and ever so softly closed my jaw. His eyes held amusement but I didn't have it in me to scold him.

"You- the. Rock…you're strong" I said,

"Inhumanly so" he said, the same detached tone disembodying him from his qualities. I swear I just think my heart found more room to love,

"Do you understand bella?" I nodded, in an instant my arms were wrapped round his waist as I leaned out the side of my chair,

"perfectly" I whispered, my proximity didn't seem to bother him as he wrapped his own arms around my frame, so much smaller than his but seemingly made for him embrace.

"I know that you're fast as well" I muttered,

"And how would you know that?" he voice was full of humour but also intrigue.

"No one has snuck up on me in 12 years, you had to have some kind of super power to achieve it" I said, defiant,

"Of course" I said, smugness all over his face.

"So…what are you?" I asked, I said biting my lip, he let out a breath I'm sure he didn't need and looked me in the eyes,

"Do you know the Quileute legends?" I nodded,

"By heart" I said quietly,

"What is their most frequent" I smiled,

"The shape shifters and cold ones" I said blissfully,

"When I was little I was obsessed with one of the cold ones" I added, then blushed,

I remembered my thoughts from when I was younger, mum would always tell me about the legends dad had got from Billy, I'd loved then and fallen into a child's puppy love with one of the described cold ones. Messy hair, brooding face, chiselled jaw-

I froze, it had been Edward. It _was_ Edward. I couldn't help but let my heart do a little happy dance. I looked up at him, new love in my eyes, not just the adult love I was experiencing but the unquestionably trust and comfort a child seeks in their _'prince charming'_.

"You're a cold one? Well that would explain a lot" Edward eyes held a warning, a warning to me that he was dangerous, I was unsafe and that he was scared,

"Like my obsession for example" his fears fell and curiosity moved in,

"Obsession?" he said, amused by my word choice no doubt,

"Yep, with you, well at the time I hadn't _known_ it was you, but it was" I smiled at his face, a light with happiness and contentment.

"Can I get one thing straight?" I asked, he nodded, wary but willing.

"Well mum never liked it when I asked her questions or corrected my dad's stories for Billy but cold ones are vampires right?" Edward chuckled at my ramblings,

"Yes, they are" I latched onto his arm, no matter how girl and pathetic I looked I didn't care I needed to know he wasn't going away.

"What did you mean when you said you knew you weren't crazy?" I blushed,

"They say I got hit-" Edward flinched, I rubbed his arm,

"I ran outside because I swear I saw someone, looking exactly like Nat. but he was ghostly and covered in blood, I swear it spoke to me and I panicked running away, the doctor didn't believe me, Carlisle was more…_willing_ to accept my story, he didn't dismiss me or anything like that, but now I know I didn't imagine it I just saw a vampire" I was glad I could say the word so easily, and Edward didn't seem to mind.

"Tell me something"

"Anything" he replied with fever,

"Can they hear us?" his laugh reverberated through the trees and space that lay in front of the Cullen house, I rolled my eyes to his my embarrassment and hoped he hadn't seen my blush,

"But seriously, can they?"

**Hope you enjoyed that; hopefully you'll review and enjoy the rest of your reading. Any ideas will be gratefully appreciated and from the ones I have *cough* **narutosonlyfriend ** *cough* I will develop the plot line further, **

**Sasha XxxX**

**SSPOILER BELOW, READ AT OWN RISK (lol always wanted to do that)**

kawaiigrlmari , bunny chapter and wolves next chappy

_Missing Pieces~Page~_


	15. Kiss me already

Chapter 18

I felt over the moon, literally I don't think I could feel any happier.

"What's got into you?" my mum asked, I blushed,

"Nothing" I muttered, she gave me this knowing look I'd never thought would be directed at me. Rabbit powers away! _Why aren't I flying? Damn it_.

"C'mon Bella, why don't you tell your mother?" I shook my head,

"I'm going to go do some…work" I never wheeled so fast in my life and by the time I got to my room I was very proud of myself. I locked the door and turned around, wheeling over to my drum set. My fingers feathered over them, marvelling in their beauty, I sighed and turned around,

"HOLY SHIT!" my hand flew to my chest, my heart was erratic,

"Don't _do_ that!" I scolded an amused Edward,

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you"

"_Sure_, it's not like you enjoy it" I rolled my eyes and wheeled over to him,

"So what has you sneaking into my room?" I smirked at his innocent expression that was far to convincing,

"I thought I'd keep you company" I smiled,

"Really?" I didn't think people did stuff like that without wanting something out of it; Edward seemed more that a little shocked about my doubt,

"Of course" confusion well hidden, just not hidden from me,

"Ok" he smiled patiently, offering his hand,

"I can get out on my own, Carlisle said I can use the crutches when I'm ready" I smiled up at him,

"I don't want you hurting yourself" he said warily,

"Overprotective much" I teased, he didn't seem bothered,

"I have every right to be" he said looking into my eyes, trying to pry information out of me by the looks of it,

"Is that so? Why is that?" that had him, his face seemed a mixture of surprise and quick planning, I took his hand,

"Don't worry about it" I said to him, don't want him getting a haemorrhage.

Two hours later, my parents still hadn't come to check on me, probably because of the sound proof walls, we were on my bed, me on my stomach, my feet in the air. Edward was lying on his back next to me, reading wuthering heights, trying to see the novel my way, every so often he would scoff and I would peer under his arm to see what bit he was at.

Owen was out with his nursery group, mum thought it would be better if he mingled with children his age, instead of me and Edward. Owens absence seemed to slightly upset Edward, like he didn't like it either.

I sighed and snapped my book shut,

"Done" I smiled contentedly,

"How much work _have_ you done?" Edward teased,

"About two months' worth" I shrugged and laid back, he chuckled and I hesitantly moved closer to his side, he didn't tense anymore he just took my hand, I didn't know where we stood, I really didn't but I would take what I got. I closed my eyes momentarily, for the first time in a long time I actually felt…_relaxed_…_content_…_home_. I couldn't help it, I latched my arms around his body and held on tightly, I took Edward's silence as shock but then his arms wrapped around me and I looked up at him, his eyes were dark I bit my lip.

"Sorry" he shook his head, a crooked grin gracing his face,

"Don't be, its rather embarrassing you made the first move" he chuckled and I blushed hiding my head in his shoulder.

We talked about random stuff and then about favourite colours, foods, places etcetera.

"You have to see the significance of my bunny/rabbit mafia!" I flung my arms up in the air. Edward shook his head,

"Bella, bunnies and rabbits can't hurt people" I raised and eye brow and pulled up my sleeve, I traced my finger up my arm search amongst the thousands of scars that blurred into each other for the right one,

"See there-" I pointed at my arm before my wrists were in his grasp, he pulled me closer to him, like he needed me there.

"What's the matter?" I asked concerned, my brow scrunches up in worry; his eyes were clenched shut, almost painfully.

"Bella" he breathed,

"Edward?" his arms wrapped around me gently,

"I won't ever let you get hurt again" oh, the scars had upset him,

"I know, that's because I'll be staying with you" his eyes snapped to mine,

"You're not going back?" I gave him a sad look,

"No, I have to, to finish my contract, _but_-" I emphasised after seeing his expression,

"That doesn't mean to won't be with you-" I bit my lip,

"Oh and Alice and Emmet" don't get to heavy Bella; don't want to scare him off.

His face was bright, lightened from my words. I think he just blocked out my last sentence out of personal preference.

"No, I suppose it doesn't" he agreed,

"See, there's always a way" he stayed silent, I knew he was thinking about the '_dangers'_, I could be dangerous too, but I guess it was his nature to worry. I just wish he wouldn't let it get in the way of what we could potentially have.

"Always" I looked into his eyes, holding my gaze; I dearly hoped he knew I wasn't just talking about the trip, I meant forever, he groaned,

"5 nil" he muttered, I beamed and before I knew what I was doing, had pecked his cheek. He froze but then softened, his eyes turning a scorching butterscotch. He looked at me and pulled me in closer, which I hadn't thought possible. He seemed hesitant and pressed a kiss to my forehead, my eyes closed and I had to fight the room from spinning. My heart was erratic and I could feel the smile on his lips, smug as he was. I swear if he keeps teasing me I'll make another move and then that will embarrass him further; I know I have to keep in mind his thirst but please if he can tease me like this, slow and measured I'm sure we can go a little further than he letting on.

"You don't play fair" I muttered,

"How so?" he questioned,

"I don't have those kinds of vampire abilities"

"You do on me" I looked up at him, his eyes and face held nothing but sincerity, I couldn't doubt him. I wrapped my arms around his neck tightly, holding on for dear life. I never thought it possible, but Edward made me want to stop what I was doing, what I was so good at. I killed for no reason, _"it takes talent bella"_ is what Chris had said to me, what it translated into was _"it takes someone without a heart bella"_ I just took it as a compliment then, now I was mortified.

I felt Edward stiffen and I pulled back looking at him, he rubbed his neck,

"Your stronger than I thought" he explained sheepishly, I blushed and put my hand gently over my where arms used to be.

"Sorry" he shook his head,

"No need to be, I'm glad you can protect yourself from Emmet, and everything else, which you won't need to because-"

"You won't leave my side, I know" I knew that we were both in deep, but were both hesitant about saying it out loud. I would tell him today, maybe, possibly, if I don't have to rearrange my rabbit mafia in my head. Which will probably pop up, you know, like it does.

Edward looked serious, very serious actually,

"What's the matter?" I asked him,

"Phil, he's talking to your mother…" I raised an eyebrow,

"And..?" his face turned pained,

"They're arguing" he said, I nodded, those two were like kids, always arguing over anything, but it always ended with me putting my head phones in _really_ loud at night.

"Over?" I probed, why was he being so cryptic,

"Me…You-" he looked me in the eyes,

"_Us_" it was the first time he'd said it like _that_. My heart fluttered and I blushed,

"Why?" I finally asked as Edward waited patiently for me to gain control of my girly reaction, he seemed to enjoy it to be honest but didn't make me embarrassed by it, the look he gave made me just want the blush to last.

"They think the age gap is too big" he said, humour in his eyes,

"Don't take this the wrong way, but how old are you? Really?"

"17" he answered automatically, I rolled my eyes,  
"_real_ mature" I said sarcastically

"5:1"

"That doesn't count!" I objected,

"Of course it does" his smirk was mind spinning, but I kept my face cool, even if my heart seemed to want to jump out of my chest and give itself to Edward.

"Ok then, how _long_ have you been 17?" I asked him, _I have you now, no wriggling out of this one_.

"93 years" he said, his face showing he was preparing for me to run,  
"Cool! So you could have possibly known Hitler? Was he awesome?" Edward rolled his eyes,

"I never met Hitler, and I'm sure he was awesome bella" he was pacifying me, I didn't care though.

"I knew it" he chuckled,  
"You aren't bothered about them arguing?" he asked carefully,

"No, not really, if they have a problem with either of us then I'll just barricade the door and pretend to throw a tantrum, I only have a few months of that left" I sighed, I was going to miss that privilege, getting older sucks,

"Or we could talk to them"

"I don't think talking to them now would be the best idea"

"Why not?" he asked, his tone defensive,

"_Because_, Einstein, if I come downstairs _now_ with you with me, then they're going to wonder 1) how the hell you got up here 2) how _long_ you've been up here 3) how frequently you do this and 4) what we have been doing, do you want to answer those questions?" Edward looked amused,

"I suppose not, it would be entertaining though" I shook my head, strange vampire,

"My mum would have my head, and Phil would have yours, if he could get it off that is" I leant up on my elbows and army crawled over to the edge of the huge bed. I grabbed the crutches and looked at them menacingly.

"Are you going to try and use them?" Edward asked,

"I've been trying for 3 days now, no such luck" I muttered to him, my thoughts still trained on a plan on what to do if I fall.

"I won't let you fall Bella" Edward assured me,

"I thought you couldn't read my mind!" I exclaimed,

"I can't" I narrowed my eyes,

"Really?" I thought of all my little fascinations with the _cold one_ I hadn't know was Edward when I was little, he didn't react, his eyes didn't change so I guess he couldn't read my mind after all, I sighed, maybe a small part of me wanted him to read my mind, so he knew how much he meant to me,

"What were you thinking about?"

"Maybe someday I'll show you"

"Bella that's not possible-"

"There's always a way" I reminded him. With a sudden shock, I realized…

"You're my missing piece" I whispered,

"All along" I muttered, in awe at my sudden epiphany,

"Bella?" I realized I mustn't have made any sense, I blushed,

"My dad used to say that as soon as I found my missing piece I'd know my own way, what I wanted to be, what I wanted to do, where I wanted to live…who I wanted to marry, I've been looking for it since he died, and I just found it" I said proud,

"And that's me?" He said, disbelief colouring his tone,  
"Come here you insecure vampire, of course it is" I said to him, he was frozen into a state of shock, I rolled my eyes and sat next to him, I nudged his shoulder.

"Hey, is anyone up there?" he didn't respond, I started to worry when there was a small, irritating tap on my window. Instantly Edward was on alert, me hidden behind him.

"Edward calm down, it's probably just Alice or Emmet" I tried to reason with him, not that I was minding his restraining arms.

"That's not Alice" he growled, I sighed reached around him for the gun I kept in my bedside drawer, he raised an eyebrow,

"Well if it's not one of your family then I can shoot them right?" I questioned, raising my own eye brow, daring him to protest,

"I suppose, can't I shoot them?" I laughed under my breath and shook my head,

"I like that part" I informed him. He smiled but insisted on being in front of me,

"Anyone would think I'm made of china" I grumbled,

"Against my kind you are" I raised an eye brow that he couldn't see and squeezed his hand, not hard as I could but he still flinched,

"Really?"

"_Please_ Bella, let me take care of you" he whispered, my heart sped up and he turned round in alarm, I smiled weakly and wheeled close enough to hesitantly throw my arms around his body, he wrapped me in his arms and lay his head on top of mine.

"Ok" I said and handed him my gun, I never give up my guns, but for Edward…I'd give anything and everything. Whether it damaged my impeccable reputation or not.

Edward moved toward the window while I sneakily got out my M1 grand and lined up the window, Edward didn't have his gun ready like I was trained to. I guess his weapon was himself and it scared me to death that he could get hurt, I'd rather throw myself in front of a train. Edward slowly opened the window, then Jacob is clambering in, losing his balance a number of times before tumbling in,

"Bella! Hey! haven't seen you in forever! Do you remember me? Mud pies in the garden with Rachel?" I rolled back, confused and still had my gun aimed at the seemingly younger boy in front of me,

"Edward?" I asked, he was at my side instantly, the boy looked over me and Edward, I looked at the boy, his russet coloured skin, dark hair, dark eyes,

"Jake?" I asked, he broke into a huge grin, revealing white teeth,

"I knew you'd remember"

"What's wrong with the door?" I asked him agitatedly, he seemed taken aback by my snappiness.

"I wanted to surprise you; Billy mentioned your mum told him you were back in town"

"That was weeks and weeks ago" he shrugged,

"Billy only got round to telling me half an hour ago" I smiled slightly,

"Well, I guess you were always a strange child" I shook my head,

"I wasn't the one making guns out of mud and twigs"

"Hey, that's young talent" I graced my fingertips over Edwards, he hand instantly enclosed mine.

Jacob looked at our hands, scowling, I felt bad and I felt Edward squeeze my hand in reassurance, I looked up at him and mouthed,

"_Is he ok?"_ Edward pursed his lips,

"_later"_ I nodded,

"Jake, I have to go out in about five minutes, I'll call you" he nodded, almost absently, disembodied from the situation. He hopped back out the window and I heard a motorbike start and then speed off down the road.

"We have to be somewhere?" Edward asked, I smiled widely as he said _we_,

"I just have a feeling I need to see your family" He nodded, I was glad he didn't think that was weird,

"Alice just popped by outside and told me that Carlisle needs to speak with you, great minds think alike"

"But fools seldom differ" I reminded him again, he chuckled and handed me my coat,

"I don't need a coat"

"Yes, you do, I don't want you getting pneumonia"

"I won't get pneumonia" he gave me a stern look that didn't really work because instead of intimidate me it just made my heart flutter, he sighed and came closer to me.

"You _promise_ to tell me if your cold, or too warm?"

"I'll be sure to tell you if I'm too warm" I muttered, he chuckled,

"Would you believe me if I said I was warm now?" he shook his head,

"No"

"What about now?"

"No"

"Now?"

"Bella?"

"Yeah?"

"You don't have to lie, just ask"

"Can you hug me please?" I gave him my best puppy dog face,

"Only if you're not cold"

"I just said I was warm, and plus my heart is keeping me nice a toasty beating a gazillion times a minute" he grinned crookedly before I was in his lap, securely in his arms.

My heart was so loud _I_ could hear it; I closed my eyes and leant into him. He didn't stiffen, or pull away and neither did I. Why would I want to?

"I-" _love you_, read my damn mind already! Bella swan, killing people without a seconds thought gets scared of telling her life that she loves him?

"I think we should get going; don't want to keep your family waiting" the look of disappointment made me swallow, my eyes held apology I hoped he could see. He kissed the top of my head. I got the impression Edward had very old fashioned ways, and I wasn't getting a proper kiss until we both said we loved each other, at least I don't have to wait till after a wedding right? _Whoa there, wedding?_

"I'll call Alice to let her know we're coming" Edward said, his voice detached, I felt like hitting my forehead…hard. See it was my automatic reaction to lock up, just like Edward; that could be problematic, so I'll have to be the first one to break this little ritual; after all I haven't been doing it for the last 93 years, so it'll be easier for me.

"Edward?" I said quietly, hoping he hadn't heard and that I could climb this mountain another time. But he turned to face me, I bit my lip hard until I knew I had to let go if I didn't want to draw blood that would not be good.

His expectant look made me want to either run a mile in the opposite direction or fling myself at him whole heartedly. But I did neither, my mouth opened and closed twice before I let out a sigh and looked down, I didn't like defeat.

"How about I go talk to my parents?" I said, Edward knew full well that wasn't what I was going to say but he didn't push, for which I was partially grateful; I mean if I couldn't say it did that not mean that I wasn't ready to? And did Edward's not saying what he felt also mean he wasn't ready? Oh god, this is so fucking confusing. You know, I never had a problem like this with guns and rabbits.

"Bella, we'll find a way" the emotion in Edwards voice, the darkening colour of his eyes, the determined set of his jaw all a whirlwind around me, my mouth opened once again, but failed me when I needed it most. I looked up at him, my eyes to full of remorse that I doubt he could even see the _I love you_ in them.

I couldn't hear my parents anymore so I decided that I wasn't going to talk to them tonight, instead I opted for avoiding eye contact with Edward whilst I grabbed the damned crutched and set them for my short height.

"What are you doing?" Edward's worried tone fills the previously tense, silent room.

"I want to go see your father but not in this damn chair, I want him to see I've made some progress" I looked over at Edward when he didn't reply, his eyes were soft and my breath caught, his expression was one of pure bliss, his distant look as if he were replaying a movie…or creating one.

"You called him my father" he muttered, mostly to himself I think,

"Is that ok?" I ask, his eyes lock with mine,

"It's more than ok, it makes me fell…" he can't seem to place the word,

"Human?" I offer, smiling softly. He nodded approvingly,

"Exactly"

"You know I see you as human" I admit blushing so dark I think I might pass out from lack of blood supply in other parts of my body.

His brow furrowed,

"Really?" I nodded, shy and timid,

"I can't help it sometimes, and then I have to remember it's probably not as effortless as you make out"

"I never understand that about you" finally, we were talking, freely. Not our usual, teenage freely, but spilling your guts out, serious, marriage freely. _WTF? Why do I keep rethinking about marriage when I can't even tell him I love him?_

"What would that be? You say lots of things about me confuse you"

"Yes, that's true but I don't understand how you can be so understanding and _open_ to a monster like me. You know I've killed people"

"And so have I, I enjoyed it far more than I should have" I said shaking my head,  
"The difference is Edward, you've had like a hundred years to think it over, I try to glaze over that part and convince myself I was saving more lives by doing what I did. Just like I know you do. Maybe I can't read your mind and you can't read mine, but we have something special and I don't need to. Like now I know what you want but your too damn stubborn to give in, just like I am. And now your thinking of a diversion to get yourself out of this unfamiliar situation _just _ like I am. I'll share my excuse if you share yours?" he chuckles,

"I was going to say that Jacob had been sat out the window the whole time…" my eyes dart to the window and his quiet laughers fills the room, I scowl at him.

"Well I was going to say that Carlisle had been on speaker phone through out our whole conversation" Edwards eyes widened in mild alarm. I rolled my eyes,

"When you mean the _whole_ conversation…"

"Yes Edward I was going to mention that too" his innocent little face must look something like mine had been when Renee asked me about certain _aspects_ about mine and Edward's relationship. Really, _really_ awquard aspects I didn't think I'd ever have to discuss. Mortified.

"Hey it's the hypothetical, don't worry" I smirk and click the crutches into place and slip my arms through the holes I'm guessing are for my arms. Edward at my side almost instantaneously, I frowned but knew I needed his help.

"Can you feel your leg?" he asked, low in my ear, I shook my head-seeing as Edward had just taken away my ability to speak. He chuckled but held my waist as I heaved myself up,

"It feels odd to be this high up again" I mutter,

"Better odd? Or worse?" I smile,

"It's nice, it'll just take a while to get used to it" I nodded, convincing myself. Edward slowly removed his hands and I felt like I was losing my balance, so I lifted all my weight up and swung myself backwards onto the bed, as soon as I landed neatly on the side I folded my arms.

"I see your survival instinct is still in tack" Edward observes, his eyes twinkling with awe, I've got used to seeing it but not the fact that _I_ put it there. I shrug,

"I guess so" I glare at the crutches,

"They don't like me, I think I'll stick with the chair" Edward already shaking his head and gets up, he crouches about three meters in front of me,

"Bella, you're not a quitter, and both you and I know it" I tilt my head to the side as an indication I was listening and he should carry on,

"So, if you want me to get you out of one of Alice's dress up days then we should try again"

"You'd get me out of that anyway!" I object,

"Yes, but I just thought of a _new_ way to keep you away from Alice, only this time, you can spend it with me, not Emmet" he was behind me again, fast and low. It didn't disorientate but I'm sure I had the same look of awe Edward had a few minutes ago. I nod,

"Fine" he grins as he comes into my view again, _3 meters Bella, it's not gunna kill you. _I get back on the crutches and try to make sure the dead weight of nothing that was supposedly my leg didn't hit anything. My brow furrowed in concentration.

I moved both crutches forward and swung myself forward, I had to think mid-flight which foot to put down, I opted for the one that I could feel…funnily enough.

I hit the floor soundlessly and did it 3 more times until I wobbled and Edward quickly studied me,

"Well done love" he muttered, my heart sped up and my cheeks pooled, he looked at me curiously and I blushed darker. His smile creeps onto his face mockingly slowly, but I can't help but smile a little bit partly from embarrassment but mostly because _I_ was the one who made that smile.

"You will be telling about that blush later, right now we need to go" he said lifting me off the ground and into the chair by my desk and knelt on one knee in front of me, my heart quickened at the stance, Edward smirked at the obvious glow that radiated off me.

"Is that all right?" I nod, he loved doing that, you'd think I'd learn but one day, I hope, it will be real. That he'll get down on one knee for one purpose, I'll probably faint but you know, I'll make sure I say yes first.

*~()~*

I slipped my arms into the crutches again and Edward slinked his arm round my waist, I didn't stumble as we made our way to the door, I doubt Edward would have let me anyway, he looks so worried its worrying me. I stop on the door step and Edward faces me with a confused expression, I stroke the back of my finger down his cheek. His eyes close and he leans in my palm.

"Don't worry" I say sternly, he just hums in reply I roll my eyes and take my hand back and roll my head towards the door, he looks a little disorientated but waves me in ahead of him, I don't really see the point of that, he was at my side as soon as I was inside.

We were greeted by Esme,  
"Edward! Bella!" I smile and take one hand out of my crutches to hug her, I felt Edwards never moving hand around my waist tighten,  
"I'm not going to fall" I remind him, blushing,

"Just being safe" I nod, I don't understand his need for safety but I know it's almost a fixation for him. I'd do anything to protect him, and I only recently really understood that. Esme's face is smug but happy, as soon as Esme steps back from me I'm pulled against Edwards chest, just in time to see Jasper come down the stairs.

"Hey jasper" I say, waving with my still free hand,  
"Hey Bella" he waves back, looks at Edwards stance and doesn't come any closer. Esme seems to be giving Edward an internal lecture if her disapproving face is anything to go by.

"Sorry mom" he says, I smile and tilt my head back to look at him, he's trying not to smile but fails miserably.

"You're so childish" I mutter,  
"As are you"

"I'll give you that, do you know where Carlisle is Esme?" she shook her head,

"No, sorry dear. Oh and Edward, you might want to let bella move" she said raising yet another disapproving eye brow at the rock solid arm around my middle, I shrug,

"Nah, I'm ok with this" I blush after I said it, wishing I hadn't and Esme laughs.

"As long as it's alright with you" she assures before leading us into the living room.

My crutches click in the silence and I scowl,  
"That's going to get annoying"

"It wouldn't if you let me carry you" I heard Edward mutter, I don't think I was meant to hear but I hit his arm anyway, playfully of course, he rubs it and looks at me in amazement,  
"You're ment to look sorry! Not awed that I just hit you!" I roll my eyes as he smirks and Carlisle appears in the room, looking at us with amusement. Edward shifts me onto his lap as me sit on the long leather sofa.

"I'm using the crutches Carlisle!" I exclaim happily, he smiles warmly,  
"I'm glad, I need to ask you something bella-"

"No" Edward growls,

"Edward I think it's-"

"No" he repeats,

"Do I get a say?" I ask, slightly irritated, Edwards eyes meet mine, and I see the need for safety, and I feel his pain; I need to take that away.  
"I'll be fine, I'll just take guns…" his face doesn't change,  
"And grenades, lots of grenades…I mean I'm sure if it's got you worried I need to blow something up right?" his face softens and he buries his head in my shoulder,

"What did I do to deserve you?" I shrug, embarrassed and blushing.

"Could ask you the same question, but your family is staring" I say to him in a deadpan tone, his head shoots up and he glares at a just entering Emmet,

"Hey! at least I didn't say it out loud!" he claims,

"Hey bella" he adds,

"You know what I don't want to know" I said shaking my head,

"Bella, Edward can I speak with you in my office, where we won't get distracted by Emmet" I nod and move to get up, Edward, being well, Edward lifts me up and sets me down, my arms magically in my crutches already.

"Carlisle, you have them in the same room, of course there going to get distracted" Emmet's devious grin make me make a sound similar to a growl,  
"Emmet, I suggest you stop the teasing before I put you ass first in the river" I say, Emmet laughs and Edward warns him with his eyes,

"I wouldn't do that Emmet, she's painfully strong" Edward mutters rubbing his neck, and then his arm.

"Sorry" I say, guilt in my tone,

"No, I'm fine" he says in my ear, so low only I can hear. He breath tickles my ear and I blush,

"What are you saying to her Edward?"

"Emmet shut up!" everyone chorused.

*~()~*

"Edward I think it would be better if you let Bella sit in her own chair, instead of on you" Edward looked extremely upset by this request and I gave him my best _behave_ look, one I usually reserved for Owen. Edward lifted me off his lap, sat me back in the chair, just without him and moved across the room to the other chair. I couldn't help but frown at the separation but tried my best to hide by longing, Carlisle didn't miss it. And I'm sure Edward didn't. I tried hard not to blush but I think I might have to be renamed bella "tomato" swan. Seriously this was getting ridiculous.

"Bella, has Edward told you about the wolves and the treaty" I nod,

"He elaborated on the tales Billy used to share" I clarified. Carlisle smiled at me then Edward. I'd ask Edward about that little interaction later.

"Well, the pack wants to meet with us, just to upgrade and go over some points. And they said bring anyone in our coven-" I bit my lip in anticipation, but Edward interrupts,

"It's too dangerous" he growls under his breath,

"I'll give you some _"Defective"_ grenade to use" I offer him, his eyes light up with possibility but tries to harbour a disapproving look, I roll my eyes and look back at Carlisle.

"And we fully consider you family Bella, you've made such a difference on everyone. And we can be around Edward now" I look at Edward, I know the loves in my eyes and I try to hide it. It's embarrassing as an instinct for me, I swore back at base I wouldn't fall in love, it was an illusion. I think back to how naive I was. It really was shameful. But I hide my emotions out of habit. But with Edward I think I'm far to open sometimes.

"I'm sure he was tolerable before" Edward snorts,

"Hardly" he mutters,

"Can I sit with Edward please? I promise to pay attention" I ask Carlisle, innocent look in full play, out of the corner of my eyes I can see Edwards amused face switching between Carlisle and me,

"I suppose-" I'm already in Edward's arms. I smile and lean back into him, he hums in approval and I smile wider.

"Right, paying attention" I mutter as I catch Carlisle's gaze.

"So would you come? Obviously with all your weapons for Edwards sake of mind" I grin and nod,

"Of course"

"Bella, Jacob is close to becoming a shape shifter, I could smell the wolf in him. So don't be alarmed if he's there but knows nothing about any of this" I nod, of course Jake could know of the stories and legends but he wouldn't know that they were real, would he?

"There was another thing…" Carlisle starts, I nod,

"You said you can't read Bella's mind?" Carlisle inquired, Edward nodded,

"An infuriating as it may be" he grumbles,

"One day" I promise him, I'd find a way for him to know my love in my mind. First hand.

"Then how is it that you seemingly know what she is thinking? And Bella, you seem far too observant of Edward also" I blush, _yeah I just stalked your son since I was about three, don't worry about it, totally normal daughter in-law behaviour_ I should stop thinking about marriage, Edward might not want to marry me.

"I don't really know" Edward says, sounding as lost as I am.

"Me and Esme are very close, but never have I been able to know her thoughts"

"I don't know Edward's thoughts" I clarified, Carlisle raised an eyebrow in question,  
"I just know what he feels, and how he reacts, like now; he inquisitive….and awed…again; what am I doing _now_?" I ask him, surely speaking cannot awe him?

"You don't need to do anything love" he muttered in my ear,  
"Don't distract her son" I blushed as I realized I was nearly, very nearly distracted.

"It's certainly very enthralling, I'll give it that. Possibly a talent?" Carlisle enquired, I looked at Edward; lost in this matter. Edward shook his head,

"I don't think so, she already has her strength, and her blocking. Is it possible to be _more_ talented…" he looks at me intently,

"Possibly" he answers himself, barely a whisper. With a huge wave of emotion I realize my life is here, it's Edward. If felt strange to have your life attached to someone, almost like you move where they move, like an actual rope tying me to him. The sudden crash of it hurts almost,

"_Jazzy!"_ I heard Alice call from downstairs in shock, I close my eyes and rein in my emotions, the sense of belonging, of love should be so powerful, it's a powerful weapon. I didn't dare look at Edward; I didn't doubt he knew that came from me,

"Bella?" Jasper asks confused, like I can offer an answer as he and Alice are in the room, _crap_, I give them a wary smile.

"Sorry jasper" he smiles good naturedly,

"It felt nice actual, just a little overpowering" I scoff,

"A little" I mutter incredulously, he laughs,

"Edward, I suggest you just discuss this with Bella sometime soon; can't have bella passing out because you do something charming to remind her of your-"

"Jasper, don't embarrass the love birds" I glare at Alice as she uses the now commonly used nickname.

I chance a look at Edward and his eyes are alight, his whole persona glowing with happiness, pride, love, relief, intensity, and his hands are twitching; I smile at them and then envelope one of his hands in both of mine, leaning into his chest. Edward kisses the top of my head, my heart is erratic and I keep cool on the outside but it didn't really matter because having three of Edward's family members staring knowingly at me just makes me blush.

Edward stiffens,

"What's the matter?" I ask instantly, he defensively tucks me closer to him, I put a hand on his cheek,

"Edward…" his eyes close,

"Carlisle are you sure-"

"It will be fine son, trust me" Edward nods stiffly,  
"The wolves are pacing on the boundary line, they're getting impatient"

"Bella do you need to go home to pick up your weapons?" Carlisle asks unsurely, I shake my head.

"I have them on me" I said, just as casual and laugh at his expression,  
"C'mon doc, you know me by now, I like to be prepared. Where's Nat?" I ask,

"He's coming later, he needed a short trip to Denali but he'll be back soon" Edward said in my ear, I nod; I contained my blush this time, but only at the expense of my heart.

Edward lifts me up and I lift my sleeve and slip my gun out of its holster quickly snapping a mag into place. Tapped my belt that held my grenades to make sure they didn't sound hollow.

"I'm set" Edward looks oddly proud while Alice looks almost fearfully at my weaponry. Jasper however is looking at my desert eagle like it's the most valuable thing in the world. I hold it out to him,  
"Keep hold of it for me? Edward will probably distract me and I don't want to drop it" Edward chuckles and Jasper looks at me with a face so full of gratitude it get me intrigued, but now's not the time. I'll get time to know the coven later, properly, as a family.

Only Carlisle and Esme are left in the house, the rest of the family has run ahead.

"Edward, Bella can protect herself" his face way incredulous as he looks at me with a torn expression,  
"Would it make you feel better if I hung back?" he contemplated,  
"Mildly" I smile,

"I would handcuff myself to you but I think that will come across as the wrong impression" Edward smirks,

"So we're going?" Esme asks hopeful and a gleam in her eye I always see when she watches me and Edward interact.

"I think so" Edward mutters holding my hand tightly, and wrapping his other arm round my waist.

Edward (against my will) carried me as he ran I started laughing as he ran so close to tree and then dodged past them at the last minute, my ride came to an end though but I made him promise to let me do that again. He was more than willing and his face was a light with happiness and joy.

I look at him for a long moment, and realize how much he's changed since the first time I saw his at forks high school. He just seems, _happier_. I hate to think what I used to be like, can I really ever go back to that. I mean I still want to train, I love the hobby far too much, but can I kill people in the same way, heartlessly when I know that Edward has devoted his existence to try and preserve the live that his nature demands he take. Sometimes I wonder what he sees in me, I really do. I reach up on my tip toes and kiss his jaw delicately, I look into his eyes deeply, I'm so close to saying the words that we both want to hear, _need_ to hear. But they don't come, they'll come soon though, there on the tip of my toung.

Just you wait.

_Ok did you like this chapter? It got a bit too long so I stopped writing here and I'll save all my ideas for next chapter. Hope you want to review, if not maybe next time. _

_Sasha XxxX_


	16. Full Right

_Missing Pieces~Page~_

_IM SO SO SO SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG! _

_I really didn't realise how long it had been, and I've had some stuff going on, some really creepy stuff. But I have a solution, at the end of this chapter I've given you three links, my twitter, my fiction press account and a blog address. Please before using these links read the whole message at the bottom thank you guys XxxX_

_And here are all you lovely reviewers who I hope are still hanging in there with me even after all this weight and my life being messed with;_

Carol xx, snoopykid , babybaby15 , Evilprincess98, Fee-sha14 , narutosonlyfriend (I'm sorry If I let you down by not updating I hope you haven't lost faith in my sis), Esme Nicole Cullen , 7HockeyStarVampireObsessed7 (that's ok I don't mind, I don't like him either it was just to shot her stubborn nature sorry if I upset you :'( ), cookies1500 , Yelena Herondale , denali1918 , leeny1996 (I've grown rather attatched to the bunnie mafia too XD)

_I feel so bad for leaving it this long but I hope this makes up for it. _

Chapter 19

"I'm _not _going to trip, I'm _not _going to trip, I'm _not _going to trip" I chant as me and Edward hop over some roots, he stopped early so I could compose my fit of giggles and laughter and general hyper-ness after our run. I think it's actually _impossible_ for me to trip, considering Edward holds me tightly to his side. He does enjoy this though; I know he does because he's trying not to laugh.

"Just laugh, Edward" I said looking at him expectantly, for a while he keeps his composure and then it ricochets around the forests hitting the trees and scaring the birds. It's a wonderful sound, and I don't think I've ever heard him laugh so, _fully_. So happily or freely. I cock my head to the side as I observe him, he notices my stare and his answering one nearly knocks the breath out of me.

"Bella…" I look up at him as he moves closer,

"I don't want to hurt you" he seems to be pleading for something, or permission. Right now I'd say yes to anything,

"You won't, and if you did I'd kick your ass" he chuckles and leans in to kiss my cheek, he pulls away and I frown. His thumb skims over my cheek bone,

"Not yet, I need time Bella" I nod,

"I can deal with that" _barely_.

We come to the clearing the rest of the Cullen's had already arrived in. our little bubble of carefree, normal teenager relationship happiness burst. I can't really see it being that to begging with, teenage relationships are fleeting, it makes me sick to think of a life without Edward. Let alone it actually happening.

"Remember, you're hanging back, behind me. Jasper will give you your other gun and make sure all your other equipment works. If I think it's too dangerous can you _please_ let me take you back? And if you hear growling don't be alarmed ok?" I blink as he speaks at super speed,

"I think I got that, and you can take me back if you think it necessary" he smiles and hugs me tightly to his side as he kisses my temple, I blush and my heart thumps loudly, it's embarrassing that all the family can hear it.

"Sorry for the speed, I forget sometimes" I hide my face into his side in embarrassment as Jasper raises an eyebrow at me.

The wolves haven't arrived yet but we're all set up. I have both my guns loaded and I can stand with Edward's support. It took a while to let him let me load my own guns, in small doses the overprotectiveness can be sweet, but Alice has assured me it's a vampires nature to get possessive and if Edward thinks I'm in danger that's exactly how he'll act. It sorta made me nervous; knowing there's a side of Edward that is usually kept hidden may be shown to be tonight. But I am a little excited; I want to know all of him. Not the human façade and a few titbits of his history. Not that I don't appreciate it all, but I _need_ to know him, just to equal it out a bit.

Suddenly all the vampires stiffen and look into the forest, well apart from Carlisle. He seems totally at ease,

"What do you see?" I ask Edward, confused,

"The pack" he whispers in my ear and gently sets me half behind him, I think of huffing in annoyance but fight the urge I'm not that childish. I nod and let him shield me now, I don't know what to expect and I don't like it.

"LET ME GO! BILLY TELL THEM THEY'RE CRAZY!" my eyes widen as I hear Jacob shouting at the top of his lungs as he struggles in the grasp of two older boys as they drag him by the arms into the clearing. The clearing is huge and framed by mountains but the intensity of the group of people in it makes it feel as if the space is tiny.

"BELLA! TELL THEM!" I freeze as everyone stares at _me_, I take a small breath and put on my best patronizing tone,

"Tell them _what_ Jacob?" his eyes narrow,

"That they're crazy, you wouldn't believe what they've been saying!" Billy comes into the clearing then and stops dead as his eyes rake over me and Edward, _oh crap_.

"What's the meaning of this? You've taken Bella away from her family!" my brow furrows,

"What's he talking about?" I whisper in Edwards ear as I go up on tip toe just to reach him, his arm snakes protectively round my waist as he catches the other boys emerge into the clearing and look over at me.

"It's a misunderstanding, but he thinks we're holding you captive, against your will" I bit my lip to keep from laughing,

"Billy, it's nice to see you again" I try to lighten the mood,

"It's a shame we're not in better company" he comments,

"I think we're in perfect company, _actually_ Billy. It's rude to state otherwise, you don't see me accusing you and those random guys over there of kidnapping Jacob, do you?" I raise an eyebrow,

"I apologise, that was rude" I inspect my gun, just to scare the little boys. Well you can't really call them that, they're huge and muscled up like body builders but against a gun I don't think they'd hold up for very long right?

"Bella" Edward warns, his glare carefully trained on one boy in particular who looks shaking like a leaf. But not with fear, with anger.

"Oh, I get it" it clicks into place and Emmet booms a laugh,

"What's funny?" Rosalie hisses,

"Me and Bella think alike, I only got it when she did" he grins and rose slaps him round the back of the head,

"_You-" _she prods his chest,

"Have a bloody vampire mind and your slow, I hate to think what you were like when you were human" I smile,

"You can't bite her" an older looking man says, almost defensively, all stiff and curt. He looks like the oldest apart from Billy. Edward stiffens at my side,

"Aw look he's got attached" the guy who's still shaking teases as Edward holds me closer to him.

"Paul that's enough" I feel a growl rumbling in Edward's chest more than I hear it, I look up at him and smile, that was the first growl all evening and it's more entertaining than I thought it would be.

"We still remember the treaty Sam" Carlisle says clearly and calmly,

"Then why is _she_ here?" he asks, and Edward doesn't refrain from growling viciously now. And then, just like that I swear Paul explodes on instinct I pull out my gun and point it at…_it_. It's not a bear but it's the size of one, it is a wolf just huge I suppose. Sam send him this look and he just stops, Edward's being held back by Emmet and Jasper and I want to go to him but I need to make sure this _thing_ doesn't go anywhere. I have to brace myself on a tree to keep both hands on my gun, I keep the thing in my sights for a few more seconds before it stops snarling and seemingly glares at me, I can hear Edward snapping form behind me.

_Impatient vampire_. I think amused, this must be hell for him. To let me be in danger, Alice explained mostly everything in preparation while Edward went hunting.

I back up towards Jasper with one of my crutches, they don't need to know that I can't shoot with the one hand I have on my gun. I pass it to jasper and drag myself over to a furious Edward.

"Hey, it's ok" I whisper, one hand on his cheek.

"Calm down, I'm fine" he looks at me and blinks before I'm wrapped in his embrace, originally I think he's shaking with rage but it's almost like he scared, really, _really_ scared. I don't want to say petrified because he's angry too. And I can't tell be for a little while I swear he let out a sob,

"What's the matter? I'm ok, you're ok…" I trail off confused,

"it was so close, Alice _saw_ it-" he whispers, the façade of indifference dropping for once while in threatening circumstances.

"And there was nothing I could do…they'd hold me back, they wouldn't let me follow you into death- it…I-" I lock my arms around his neck tightly and kiss his jaw,

"I love you Bella, so much" I pull back and stare intently into his eyes,

"I love you too, since the accident" his eyes hold surprise,

"But…" he doesn't really know what to say, I smile weakly, and blush. His eyes seem to go distant as he seemingly goes through all the memories with me after that and his eyes spark with knowing. I blush harder as he smirks at me.

A loud collection of growls bursts the little bubble of happiness again and Edward steps in front of me, still supporting me with his arm. Nearly all of them have turned into those oversized wolves, I can't tell them apart, Billy and Jacob are the only one left human. It reminded me that Edward said Jacob wasn't a wolf yet but he would be.

I scowl, what was their problem?

"Bella, how could you?" WHAT THE FUCK?

"How could I? Billy, what are you on about?" Billy face contorts into pure fury,

"You haven't told her? Typical-"

"Oh no, I know what they are Billy. I'm asking you what got you and your mutt followers so riled up" the growls get louder and Emmet gives Jasper a fist pumps. Rose, Alice and Esme look oddly proud and Edward looks worried.

"Bella they're monsters" I glare hard,  
"How would even fucking know that? You don't give anyone a chance, my dad had to marry my mum for you to finally accept her" I snarl at him,

"That's a low blow, and you can't deny what they are, sooner or later they'll leave you behind" I roll my eyes,

"You are so dramatic, and even if they did want to leave-Edward stop growling for a minute, I can't hear myself speak-which evidently doesn't seem likely, then I'd just follow" I shrug,

"With my tank" I add smiling,

"It's easier to bribe Jasper" I say when Edward gives me an odd look, he looks highly amused.

"Bella, you're one of them"

"I wish" Edward stiffens and I bite my lip, _that_ was meant to stay in. the pack of mutts advances further and I whip my gun out,

"I like my space" I say through clenched teeth,

"You're pretty close to _him"_ Jacob speaks for the first time since he made his rather loud entrance. He's slumped against a tree looking upset and I feel guilt resting on my shoulders.

"_Yes_ that would be because he's not snarling and trying to eat me"

"Yet"

"What?"

"I'm just saying you'll be vampire chow sooner or later, if I'm understanding correctly" the vampires break into a loud chorus of snarls, hisses and growls. Edward looks ready to murder Jacob as he sinks into a defensive crouch, I make my way onto the floor using my arm and leg I can use,  
"Shh, stop it" I say placing a hand on his vibrating chest as I speak lowly into his ear. His eyes don't leave Jacob but he answers,

"He has volatile thoughts" I give him a sympathetic look and wrap my arms tentatively around his waist and rub the dip in his back comfortingly, his growls slowly morph into something similar to a purr and I smile triumphantly.  
"Ew! Get a room" Rose teases but she's smiling, I blush but Edward doesn't seem to mind.

"Bella, it's better if you just come back to the reservation with us" I turn back to Billy,

"Every time I get a nice happy moment I get interrupted" I mutter,

"And Billy I don't think that's the best idea" I say gently, I think I might have been a little harsh earlier. See I _am_ trying to be a better person!

Carlisle looks at Edward and he nods, I suppose Carlisle wants to settle this calmly,  
"William, why don't you ask Bella what she want for now and we can discuss this for a later date. Bella needs to get home to her brother. And I'm sure she needs some sleep" Billy looks torn and annoyed at the use of his full name.

"_Carlisle_, I'm not sure Bella's thinking straight around your…_boy_ here. And it's only 5 I'm sure Bella's not _that_ tired and Owen isn't home till 6"

"Are you stalking me? And I'm thinking perfectly fine" i huff, yes, I know I said previously I wasn't this childish, well, apparently, I am.

"Bella, _please_ think about this. What they are, what your letting yourself in for. Your in so much danger as it is-" he was _not_ playing on Edward's weakness, no way. I sturdy my stance and inspect my gun,

"I'm only going to say this once, I know what I'm letting myself in for Billy. And even if I didn't I wouldn't mind, because Edward means more to me than you think or will ever understand. This isn't a fleeting decision and I wouldn't act on my feelings if they weren't true. If it makes you happy I'll check in with you every so often so you can see I'm fine"

"And to see that they haven't got you chained up" _I wish_, Jasper chuckles at my change in emotion and I blush,  
"yeah, sure. Can we go home please Edward?" I ask, trying to hide my embarrassment, he looks wickedly amused and I can't help but let the butterfly's whirl in my stomach as I see the devious little glint in his eyes.

"Of course" I smile,

"Bye Billy, I'll see you soon Jake" I wave hesitantly at them, Jacob just looks away and Billy's eyes Edward's arm around my waist as he helps me up.

"Ok then" I mutter and Edward kisses to top of my head, _and here is possessive Edward_. I should be annoyed and part of me is, but right now I can only see the advantages of showing Billy I'm serious about Edward. He's far more important to me than anything, Owen's a close second and I'm beginning to think they're the two main people in my life.

*~()~*

I was lying on my bed, and I look over at my phone. I'd only been apart from Edward for a few hours but after today I need to know he's here. Owen went to sleep asking for him, and it broke my heart to say he wasn't there. He cried, small little tears slipping down his cheeks. I had tried to comfort him, but I didn't know how and its more difficult than anyone ever let on. I jump when my phone vibrates, I lean over and pear at the screen. _Alice_. I smile and look at her text,

_Don't bother calling him, he doesn't have his phone on him when he sits outside your window_ ^.^

I chuckled and then looked out my curtain covered windows; I think Alice just moved up my _most cherished people _list.

I roll to the side of the bed and hobble with my crutches to the window, my leg tingles now, it's nice to feel something for a change. "Edward?" I ask as I peer out the window, I got no response so I glared into the darkness, the cool night air whipping my wet hair,

"I'll wait here all night and get a cold…" I warn, I feel a stronger gust of wind pass and I smile at a concerned Edward,

"Hello stalker" I greet him, he gives me a lop sided smile and looks disapprovingly at my wet hair. Phil and Renee have already gone to bed and Renee's ocean waves playing from her CD player has been turned off so I know they're asleep.

"I don't want you getting a cold" he says in a strong tone, _of course you wouldn't_

"Why didn't you dry it? You could get pneumonia or hyperthermia" I roll my eyes,

"I never dry it" I reply as if it's obvious, I know I can't say that around Alice though, she thinks every girl should pamper herself, and If I told her I don't dry my hair she'd flip.

"Come here" he says, sitting on my rocking chair and patting his lap,

"I'm still wet from my shower" I remind him, he rolls his eyes instead of me this time,

"Trust me, I don't mind" _of course you wouldn't_ I mentally roll my eyes and let him pull me into his lap. At first I tried not to lean on him too much, I know he _says_ he doesn't mind but I use that trick all the time…when I'm not in a vocal mood that is.

After a while though he gently leans be back and I feel warm air on my hair I look up at him and he's drying my hair with the intense look of concentration, I feel myself get suddenly emotional and lean up to tentatively press my lips to his cheek. I feel him stiffen instinctively before he let out a breath and put the dryer down on my desk so he could envelope me into an embrace. He lay him head atop mine and clenched his eyes shut.

"Bella you mean so much to me" I smiled and tried to not start crying like a total girl,

"I know" he shook his head,

"You couldn't possibly-" I hugged tighter,

"Trust me I know, I will forever be attached to you emotionally Edward you are not only my life and air but you are everything and that gives me full right to assume I understand you feelings, but correct me if I'm wrong…" I waited with a raised eyes brow,

"God I love you" I smiled as he buried his nose in my hair, I kinda liked all these new feelings, but I'd be damned if I was ever going to admit them to anyone from my old life, they'd wreck everything…

_Hey guys I know it's been too long and I'm sorry, but I've had a lot going on and some strange things have happened…ok so not even my best friends know I write fanfics they know I'm on fiction press though. _

_I get caught up in things and need reminding sometimes, so if you want to follow me on twitter and prompt me I'd actually encourage that, I actually made a twitter account specially. I never really had much interest but it seems like a good idea to keep my updates on track right?_

_So you can follow me just don't mention fanfics, just remind me about an update and we can chat cause I feel like I don't actually know many of my lovely loyal reviewers ;) also I just added a fiction press account if you want to check that out as well, so yeah. The links are below if you want to check it out then feel free again I'm so sorry this took so long, _

_XxSashaxX_

/#!/Sasha66618 - twitter, feel free to make an account and cryptically leave a reminder to update or just get to know me

.com/u/794403/SashaTheDragon - fiction press account, in case you want to see my prologue of my original story _Double Trouble Doesn't even Cover It_

.com/ - a blog me and two of my best friends started a day or two ago to explain and share some of the strange things happening to us, just so you have an explanation as to why I haven't been here. You'll need to make a free google account if you want to comment though.

_Missing Pieces~Page~_


End file.
